Stop Thinking
by tradgicrose
Summary: After the Fourth Ninja War. Naruto is Hokage and a sensei but he is still missing something in his life. When she comes back into his life will he have to courage to grab hold or will he push her away again. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl burst through the massive doors of the office of her sensei, who was slaving away over paper work. She heard him grumbling to himself about it never being done.

"I have great news!" the girl beamed. The older blond haired man looked up from his desk, annoyances written across his face.

"Please knock and wait to be allowed in, Haruko, this isn't a place you can just barge into, do you want the ANBU all over your ass?" he snapped, his temper already short thanks to the overload of work.

"Depends on which ones you sick on me, there are a couple masks I wouldn't mind if they put their hands where ever they want," the brown haired, hazel eyed girl answered, with a hint of mischief in her eyes as she strutted up to the desk. The man rolled his eyes, his student sure had a mouth on her.

"Whats this news?" he asked sorting through papers on his desk. His life had drastically changed since he had taken over as Hokage. The previous Hokage had been helping him less and less as she thought he was getting the hang of his new responsibilities, something he was happy about but at the same time not.

His student, turned assistant, and now torturer, bounced around the desk, her smile was from ear to ear. She was enjoying herself too much, it had the Hokage a little worried when she was this happy.

"I heard a rumor this morning," she teased, in a tone ringing with excitement.

"You know what I say about rumors," he mumbled not taking his eyes off his desk.

"They can't be trusted but should always be looked into anyways," she recited.

"You like to use my words against me don't you?" he scoffed, but was secretly impressed with his student.

"Its the only reason I ever listen to you," she shrugged.

"Well, what is it?" he grumbled, he couldn't help but play along with her little games but he was growing impatient.

Just then a boy jumped in through the window.

"Sensei, have you heard?" he asked sounding almost worried about his teacher.

"I was here first, I get to tell him! You say one word and I will break every bone in your body and then heal them so they can't be put back together ever again!" the young girl threatened shaking a fist at the intruder. She liked the boy but he was jeopardizing her fun.

The boy held up his hands in submission knowing not to risk it.

"She'd do it too," the man chuckled darkly.

"I know," the boy muttered under his breath.

"Anyways, the rumor I heard was that a pink haired ninja was back in the leaf, not any pink haired ninja but the one who trained under the former Hokage to become one of the best medical ninja in the leaf, and broke the current Hokage's heart into teeny tiny pieces," Haruko taunted with pure glee in her voice. If he didn't know better he would think she was part demon.

The current Hokage stopped his shuffling of papers to look at the girl then to the black haired boy who had received the threat, he nodded in confirmation of the what the girl said to be true. The Hokage hadn't thought about her in a long time, now she was going to come back into his life. Not much he could do about it, so he continued on in his work.

"Really? That's all I get? No declarations of love or revenge. No throwing paper off your desk in a fit of rage. No jumping up and down like a love sick puppy. I get nothing for my time? Absolutely nothing?" Haruko fumed.

"I'm very busy right now, if you wanted a reaction you should have gone and informed Ino," he replied in a dull voice, trying not the give the girl the satisfaction she desired.

"Who do you think I got my confirmation from? She'd already seen her," she grumbled, feeling rather defeated by his lack of response.

"Arashi, do you know her whereabouts now?" he asked the boy.

"Last I heard she was on her way here," Arashi answered quickly, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Please let me stay and watch," Haruko begged, a new hope lighting in her eyes. Watching her sensi squirm was one of her favorite pass times. It was getting harder and harder to make him uncomfortable but a new opportunity was presenting itself without her having to lift a finger to make it happen. She refused to let it pass her by. The possibility of fireworks and explosions was too great for her to not stoke the flames.

"Go get me some tea," he ordered. It was a simple request but one he used often to get some peace in his office. He needed to take a breath and Haruko wasn't one to back down. Arashi slipped out of the office the way he came sensing what his teacher needed.

Heading to his office was not where he expected her to be so soon. She had been gone so long that he figured it would be a few more days before she even let him know she was even in town. Whatever brought her home must be important. Haruko was taking her sweet time with his tea. He normally wouldn't mind but he was already dealing with a short temper due to the work overload now another thing was added to his stress.

There was a knock at the door, he yelled "enter" without looking up. "Did you get lost along the way?" he grumbled still not bothering to look up from his desk as the person enter the room.

"I got lost a few times but I think I found my way again," was the reply from a feminine voice but not the voice of his unruly student. He looked up to see the pink haired girl he loved had grown into a beautiful woman.

"Sakura," he gasp, taken back by her presents.

"Hello, Naruto," she smiled, "its been a while."


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you were someone else, sorry about that," Naruto back tracked, desperately trying to save face.

"I figured," Sakura smiled, it was warm and friendly showing a little love but Naruto refused to notice it.

"What can I do for you?" he asked going back to the mountain of paperwork on his desk so he didn't have to look right at her, only stealing glances.

"I'd like to go back to active duty for the leaf," she answered confidently trying to draw his attention away from the inanimate object in front of him.

There was something about the tone of her voice that made Naruto abandon avoiding her. He looked up and finally took a good survey of her. She was a little taller, her breast had filled out more, her waist now showed, and she had what most would call birthing hips. Dressed all in black, in a style he wasn't familiar with. It was very feminine, and showing more skin than he was use to seeing from her old style. She had become a woman, a beautiful one at that. Her hair had grown out to her waist and her green eyes showed a wisdom that wasn't there before. Made him wonder what she knew about the world she said she was going to see all those years ago.

"I don't know off the top of my head what the rules are for ninja who leave and then come back as far as active duty goes, I know Jiraiya and Tsunade had something worked out but he wasn't really on active duty. So, I will look into it and let you know," Naruto answered polity, trying not to stare.

"That's all I can ask, I guess," the woman commented.

Just then Haruko showed up with a pot of tea and two cups on her tray, "sorry it took me so long but Shizune found me and had a talk with me," she explained before her sensei could berate her for her taking so long.

"I hope she gave you a lecture," he scoffed.

"That's the only way that woman knows how to talk to me," the girl signed as she set the tea over on a coffee table by some comfy chairs and couch.

"Are you staying for tea?" he asked the girl sceptically.

"No, I thought your guest might like have some with you," she implied with an impish grin. He sighed and gave his assistant a tired look. He had tried to keep his private life separate as possible from his students like Kakashi had tried with them but as Hokage it seemed it was impossible with Haruko around all the time and always finding new ways to drive him crazy. She was like a puppy with a new toy now that Sakura was in the room and she didn't take no for an answer.

"Sakura, would you like some tea?" he drawled.

"I would love some," she answered politely, moving to sit on the couch.

Haruko poured two cups for the nervous couple and left. Not wanting to but thought it would lead to better things if she did.

"Hokage-sama," she said as she bowed and left closing the doors behind her.

"Sorry about my assistant," he apologized as he sat on one of the chairs and took his tea.

"She seems, interesting," Sakura decided.

"Iruka and Kakashi call her divine punishment. Anyways, what brings you back now?" Naruto inquired trying to take the conversation away from his crazy student.

"Personal reasons," she replied simply taking a sip of her tea. Naruto felt shot down, like she didn't want to talk to him but she had her reasons for not being to open about it yet. She didn't feel he was ready to hear what she had to say, and if he was anything like he use to be then there was no pushing him into anything.

"I'm sure everyone's been happy to see you," Naruto stated trying to not let an uncomfortable silence fill the room between him and his former teammate.

"Ino was thrilled to say the least. She wants to get everyone together at the bar tonight if you're not too busy you should join us," she offered, hoping he would say yes.

"I might be able to, Granny hasn't been helping me out as much lately so I have a lot on my plate right now," he answered without giving a definite answer.

Sakura finished her tea and thanked him for it and left still clinging to hope he would come out to drinks. As she existed she noticed the girl behind the desk just outside the doors. Sakura smiled at the girl and turned to leave.

"I don't know what exactly you were to my sensei but believe when I say that if you hurt him, I will make you wish you were dead," Haruko threatened with a smile.

"Believe me little girl, that's the last thing I want to do," she stated sadly and left.

Haruko didn't know how take her comment but she decided it was best to go check on her sensi so she gathered her papers for an excuse to look in on him.

"Its getting late Haruko, how about you head home for the evening," Naruto offered.

"Are you going out tonight?" the girl asked.

The Hokage looked up at her quickly, "were you ease dropping?" he questioned, ready to punish his student for overstepping her boundaries.

"No, Ino said something about getting everyone for drinks to celebrate, or something like that," the girl huffed.

"Do you want to have dinner with me first?" he asked, knowing her she wasn't ready to go home to an empty house.

She smiled, she didn't need to say yes, he knew her too well. He finished up a couple things and then headed out the door with her to dinner.

"No ramen tonight, please!" the girl pleaded.

"Fine, you pick," he surrendered.

After dinner with Haruko and her lecturing him on how he should handle things with Sakura he was ready for drinks with his friends. He made his way to the bar and found all of them around a table, lots of them talking and giggles coming from the girls. Sasuke showed up beside him before he could join the rest.

"So you've seen her," Sasuke assumed.

"She stopped by my office," he answered, not sure where Sasuke was going with this conversation.

"Just wondering what you told her about me," Sasuke teased shoving the Hokage a bit playfully.

"Honestly, we didn't talk about you at all," Naruto laughed knowing it would be a small blow to his friend's ego.

"Guess Ino told her. She already knew I was married," the Uchiha let a sigh out. Naruto didn't know what to tell the raven haired man so he just shrugged his shoulders. "You're as useless as ever," Sasuke grumbled.

"Is that any way to talk to your Hokage?" Naruto teased as he threw an arm around his friend and walked to the crowd of their friends, "now you have to buy me a drink."

"Naruto," Sakura called waving for them to join her at a table.

"It's Hokage-sama," Ino corrected, teasing her pink haired friend.

"Oh my," Sakura blushed already a few drinks in. Naruto laughed as Sasuke and he joined the girls at the table.

"Just cause you had these two idiots as your teammates doesn't mean you can talk to them however you want," Ino slurred, showing she was a few drinks in herself.

"Ino, play nice," Shikimaru scolded from across the room.

They all settled down and drank and talked like they had all been together since their days at the Academy.

"How's that assistant of yours?" Sasuke teased Naruto after a few drinks.

"Divine punishment," Naruto growled from his arm on the table. Everyone around the table laughed except Sakura who didn't know what that meant.

"Is she ready to come join my harem?" the black haired man teased, it was a running joke he had with the blond Hokage.

"If you want me just say so already," Naruto taunted looking at his best friend. After a short stare down the boys started laughing hysterically joined by other members who knew the running joke.

"I don't understand," Sakura whined.

"The Hokage's student, was nick named the number two knuckle headed ninja of the leaf," Sasuke informed the confused pink haired ninja.

"Everyone says she is just like her teacher, and they say whoever wants her must be secretly in love with the Hokage, so Sasuke here keeps joking about marrying her," Ino explained in her drunken sense.

"Sasuke, joking?" Sakura asked, in a dazed stupor.

"I know how to joke," Sasuke growled. The smile that lit up Sakura's face hurt Naruto a bit. He felt that smile meant she was still in love with him. She leaned forward over the table, breast almost spilling out of her low cut top.

"So, you two are in love with each other, that explains why you both turned me down," she teased.

"I never said I was in love with him!" Naruto defended a little tipsy.

"So you shot me down for fun," she growled grabbing his collar and pulling him across the table. Naruto shouldn't have been shocked by her strength but he hadn't seen it in action in years. His face was so close to hers that if he tipped his head a bit their lips would meet. He was tempted but he didn't want her to send him flying through the bar. Sakura felt a blade next to her throat, she looked over to see and emotionless Sasuke. She let got of the Hokage with a little shove that wasn't necessary but she felt the blade to her neck wasn't necessary either.

"No need to be so protective, its just Sakura," Naruto scolded lightly trying to break up the tension.

"She's been gone a long time, can never be too careful," Sasuke responded coldly.

She smiled as she pushed the blade away slowly. The chakra in her finger kept the blade from breaking skin. She wasn't even sure where he had been hiding the short sword. Deep down she was thrilled that Sasuke was protecting Naruto instead of trying to kill him but she wasn't sure what he was implying by protecting him from her.

"That's enough you two," Naruto barked in his Hokage voice breaking the stare down between the former teammates. Sakura couldn't help but blush at his command. He was so authorize and strong. Sasuke's short sword disappeared to where ever it had come from. "We're here to have fun, remember?" Naruto teased sounding like his normal self.

Sakura let a drunken grin fall on her face. Ino took the opportunity to break up the still silent battle.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Ino asked.

"My parents' I guess. My apartment is long gone," she sighed.

"You can come to the Uchiha compound stay with me and my wives," Sasuke offered suggestively. His mood swings where giving the drunk girl whip lash.

"Like she'd want to be surrounded by a herd of kids," Ino growled.

"The Hokage's tower has a few extra rooms, if you want to crash somewhere quiet," Naruto offered lazily.


	3. Chapter 3

The table was quiet, everyone was astonished by the Hokage's offer. They knew the past the two shared. Love and loss, for both of them even though they played it off like they were still the closest of friends.

"Are you sure, that's ok?" asked a border line drunk Sakura.

"Last time I checked I was the Hokage and I could do whatever I wanted," Naruto scowled as he pounded his fist on the table in a playful way.

"Oh, Hokage-sama, are you going to take advantage of an intoxicated girl?" Ino taunted, her words slurring worse than before.

"No!" Naruto yelped, "I want to live!"

The table burst into laughter at the blushing blond. He scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed with everyone. His outburst sweeping the tension out of the room. It brought back fond memories for the pinkett. He was still the goofy boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Well, I better get home, the wives don't like it when I'm out too late," Sasuke excused himself and left.

"I think I better quit too, I have a mountain of paperwork waiting for me tomorrow. Sakura, are you ready to call it a night?" Naruto asked sounding more tired than anything else.

"Sure," she smiled and grabbed her bag from under the table.

As they were walking back to the Hokage tower, Sakura thought she would try to have a conversation about their former teammate and see how well it went over. She thought them being slightly inebriated might help her cause, or completely kill it. The wind whipped her hair around a bit stirring her desire for it to go well. She knew she was being a little bit greedy but she wanted more from him.

"Its kind of different to hear Sasuke talk about wives," she mused.

"They're good women," Natuto stated, not really wanting to have this conversation, thinking it was headed to how heart broken she was or possibly wanting to join the harem. Sasuke being her personal reason for coming home was a high possibility in his mind. His heart couldn't take hearing that.

"I'm glad, he seems really happy, well, as happy as Sasuke ever does," she laughed.

"He is dealing with his hate, every day is a struggled but I promised I would be there for him whatever way I could. A friend, a sparing partner, or as someone who will give him a shove when he needs it. His wives keep him grounded as well. But you know I told him if he wanted you I wouldn't stand in the way," he muttered the last part.

"He never wanted me that way, I've excepted it, lets move on," Sakura pushed. Naruto grunted like he didn't believe her but he wasn't going to argue. His stubbornness was starting to irk her. They made their way into the tower to the Hokage's lodgings.

"My bedroom is that one, there is a spare down that hall you can use. Bathroom is down there too. Feel free to make yourself at home, take a shower, bath, or whatever. Plenty of food in the kitchen, just double check it first. I'm going to get some shut eye," Naruto told her with a sleepy smile.

Sakura took her bag and headed for the room. Once in the guest room she dug through the mess that was her pack to try and find something clean to sleep in. Two weeks of travel to get home had left everything smelling and dirty. She strolled over to Naruto's bedroom and lightly tapped on the door. He opened it and stood there in his night pants and nothing else. She couldn't stop herself from looking him up and down. His chest was perfectly sculpted and his abs cried out for her to touch them and feel the defined muscles. She had to focus and try to remember the reason she knocked on his door.

"Sakura, I'm up here," he jeered after she had been staring at his flawless chest for more than a casual glance. She snapped her head up to look into his eyes. It really didn't stop her train of dirty thoughts about the man before her as she felt swallowed up by his blue eyes. The amused look on his face was handsome but she wanted to see it light up with burning desire instead.

"Can I barrow something to sleep in?" she uttered finally.

"Sure," he snickered and turned to find her something comfortable. His back side looking as glorious as his front. An old tee shirt and sleeping pants was what he found for her. As he handed them to her she took them and then handed the pants back.

"Can I get boxers, or shorts? I can't stand to sleep in pants," she explained a little sheepishly.

Naruto took the pants back. He rummaged through a drawer to find something and he came across a pair of shorts and a pair of boxers at the same time. At first he went for the shorts, thinking she would like them better but he grabbed the boxers instead. The thought of her in his boxers brought him a little pleasure. He handed her the garment with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks, I'm going to use the shower before I go to bed, the noise won't bother you will it?" she ask, her voice taking on an innocent quality that drew out his hidden desires for her. He shook his head not not trusting his voice at that moment. She walked off swaying her hips in a sultry manner. He just stared openly, he didn't care if she caught him or if she hit him for it. It had been too long sense he got to feel like this around a woman. He had shut them all out since she left. As she disappeared around the corner he closed his door and flopped on the bed. Outside the weather had taken a turn for the worse. The wind was blowing hard and he heard it start to rain. He also heard the shower start and the thought of her naked in the same apartment as him turned him on even more. He growled into his pillow in frustration.

In the shower Sakura hurried, knowing if she lingered too long her thoughts would turn to the blond who looked amazing without his shirt on and was on a bed only a couple of rooms away. The warm water caressed her body in a way she wished he would. The warmth added to her drunken state of mind causing her thoughts to be as steamy as the air around her. She got out and dried off quickly. Slipping into the borrowed clothes she smelled the shirt to see in any of his scent was still in it. It just smelled clean, she tried to not let herself get too disappointed about it.

She went back to the guest room and took a better look at it. To her it seemed rather plain like much of his house. It was nice stuff but it didn't really suit the boy she remembered. As the storm started to rage on outside, a flash of lightning and then a boom of thunder made her jump and let out a little squeak. Storms had never been her favorite but after she left the village she had almost died one night because of one and now they reduced her to a frightened child. She dove under the blankets and curled into a fetal position. Trying to not cry to loudly, even when one thunder clap was loud enough to shake the room.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto whispered.

She jumped and let a another cry. Another flash of lightning and she was out of the bed wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt her shake like a leaf in his arms as the thunder cracked. He'd seen this woman go up against crazy odds but a little flashing light and a loud noise and she was defenseless.

"I'm here," he murmured into her ear. He rubbed her back to comfort her.

"You weren't there! I almost died and you weren't there to save me!" she cried.

He felt a pang in his heart, it hurt deep. He had always thought she didn't want him to chase her. Everyone had told him she would be back in a few days. Days turned to months and months turned to years and she never returned until today. He didn't know why he listen to everyone and not his heart. His heart had told him to track her down and bring her back but he thought that was him being selfish. Maybe it was time to be selfish.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"I should have know that even after everything, I would still need you to save my ass. Its pathetic," she sobbed.

"NO! I won't listen to anyone talk bad about you, not even you," he growled as he pushed her away to look at her.

Once she was arm's length away he could look down into her tear stained face. Hurt and confusion were written on her beautiful features. His intense gaze was a little much for her in her frazzled state. The lightning flashed again and she braced herself for the boom. Naruto pulled her into his arms again as the thunder rang though the room. She shook against his hard frame.

He wanted to comfort her and he wanted to be just a little bit selfish. He ran his hand up her back, across her shoulder blade to her neck and laced his fingers into her long pink hair. He gently tugged her hair to have her look up at him. Her green eyes shone drawing him in. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her lips. It felt right, natural, and a little dangerous. In the back of his mind he knew she could send him flying through the walls back to his room if she wanted to. She did something he wasn't expecting, she kissed back.

It was needy, the way she clung to his neck, pressed her body against him. His heart was racing but his head was still holding him back. Thinking she was kissing him out of fear from the storm or lonely drunkenness he broke the kiss and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he breathed, but he wasn't sorry for it. He was just sorry she was kissing him for the wrong reasons.

"You can be sorry for not coming after me, you can be sorry you broke my heart, but don't you dare be sorry you still love me," she snarled as she grabbed him roughly and kissed him again. She was ready to make him see her love, he had always been a man of action, she was going to show him action.

He broke free again, "Sakura, we've been drinking and you're upset over the storm. We've just missed each other," he tried to explain away her actions running his hands through his hair, trying to keep them off her.

"Idiot, you haven't changed a bit," she snapped and shoved him away. Her temper had been under control for years but this man seemed to bring out the best and worst of her at the drop of a hat. Storming out of the room with a stunned Naruto hot on her heels. She was heading for the door, she couldn't stay in the same house as him her feeling this way, it would be torture. Naruto saw where she was headed and his heart ripped. She was walking out of his life again. Maybe forever this time if he didn't stop her. She was almost there, reaching for the handle when he was there in front of her blocking her retreat.

"Fine, I'm sorry I didn't come get you, but I always knew where you were, every time I went into sage mode I checked for you. To make sure you were somewhere in the world and hoped you were on your way home. I'm sorry I broke your heart, but do you know how many times you broke mine? And I've never been sorry for loving you," with that said he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he took her to his room this time. The storm outside had died down outside but inside it was just picking up.


	4. Chapter 4

Once in his room he laid her on the bed gently. He kissed her neck, he wasn't going to wait for his common sense to catch up with his actions, he was going to have her. He ripped away her shirt, exposing two perfect breasts.

"Naruto," she scolded.

"Its my shirt," he growled throwing the scrap to the ground, unsure if that was the reason she scolded him.

He captured her lips with his own as his hands traveled her body. Exploring where he had always wanted to. Her skin felt soft under his rough hands. She felt like he was setting her on fire. There was a longing in his touch and she could sense it. It gave momentum to her own desire for him, not that she needed the help. She had been burning for him all night. He was going to be hers even if it was just this once. The years without him had been too long. Even if he tried to back down now she wasn't going to let him. The fox was her prey tonight.

His hand traveled up and took hold of her perky breast. She let out a gasp at the sudden contact with sensitive skin. He was afraid he had pushed her to far and pulled away. Searching for the right thing to do or say. She saw the conflict waging war on his mind. His common sense creeping in. He was still thinking too much and she needed to make him feel. Thinking wouldn't get them where they wanted to go. She got up on her elbows and kissed him, she grabbed his sleeping pants with her toes and pulled them down a bit. The surprised noise he let out made the woman below him giggle as she pulled on his bottom lip gently. She had got the sleep wear just past his hips before they slipped out of her grasp. His v shape muscles drawing her eyes down to wonder what those pants were still hiding.

He was taken back by her boldness, the years had changed her. He would decide later if it was for the better. She was done running and hiding from her feelings. She was going to bare all to him and hope that she didn't get burned again. He pushed her back down with his mouth and chest. Her arms snaked up to play with his blond locks. He moved a hand down and grabbed a fist full of her shapely hips. She moaned into his mouth, a pleasurable sound if he ever heard one. He decided to be bold one more time and slipped his hand inside his borrowed boxers. His hand came into contact with her course hair. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing beside exploring the part of her body that makes her female but by the way she was reacting to his touch, he took it as sign he was doing something right.

Things were going better than she had dared to hope. She felt his aroused member brush her thigh when he readjusted to nibble on her neck. Her hand slipped from his hair down his neck, chest, abs, to his pant line. She dove in unknown territory and was met with soft skin and a amusing grunt from the man on top of her. She was gentle at first, exploring, trying to map out every bulge, every part of him from tip to hilt. She was a medic, she new everything there was to know about the body but she wanted to remember every part of his, what made it uniquely Naruto. She didn't know if she was the first to trespass his manhood and she didn't care. As long as he remember tonight forever.

Now he was having a hard time multitasking. He wanted to pleasure her, make her moan his name, but he was ready to moan hers by the way she was stroking him. She was getting bolder with her fondling. He hit a spot that made her hand jerk on his cock and buck her hips into his hand. He found the spot again with the same results. He concentrated his attention to that spot making her shiver and jerk.

"Naruto,"she moaned a whisper. He almost didn't catch it, it was so quiet. If she hadn't been so close to him he may have missed it completely. He wanted to hear it again, he wanted it louder. He wanted her lust filled voice to sing his name. In the back of his mind he was terrified she'd call his friend's name. She had loved him for so long. She felt it in his movements, he was thinking again, not feeling what was going on right before him. If he didn't let go of the past he was going to miss out what was going on here, now.

She took the opportunity to switch positions on him, he was so distracted with his thoughts that it was easy for her. She didn't even have to pump chakra in her limbs to do it. She pressed her whole body against him. The skin to skin contact making her heart pulse faster.

"Naruto," she grunted as she ground her hips into his. His erection rubbing the sensitive part of her body, "this would be better with less clothes." She hopped off of him, letting her breast bounce a little in front of his eyes. She played with the hem of the boxers before she let them fall to the floor, joining the scraps of his shirt. "Those are coming off too," she stated as she pointed at his sleeping pants.

He gave her a come and get me grin and she dove for them. He held onto them for dear life just to taunt her.

"Naruto," she whined as he wouldn't let his pants go but he started laughing so hard she saw an opening and gave them a good tug. Off they came, revealing his swollen member. She was impressed, so she climbed on top of him, ready to make a man out of him but he flipped them over.

"Sakura," he breathed as he kissed her. He glided his member around her entrance and then moved in. He went slow, enjoying how tight she was, how she hugged all of him. He stopped when he came to a barrier. He was her first, for some reason that made him stop. He had assumed there had been men in her travels. He thought she had at least been with Sasuke, not that he ever asked either of them. Guilt clawed at his heart, he had been so wrong about the woman he claimed to love.

"They say it hurts less if you go fast," she informed him, yanking his attention back to her. He nodded and thrust in hard and fast. To her credit she didn't scream or cry. She just held her breath for a few, then let it out real slow. She experimented by moving her hips. Waves of pleasure washed the pain away. She nodded giving him permission to move. He started at a slow pace. Watching her carefully to see if it hurt or what she liked. Soon she was matching his rhythm with her own thrusts.

Then it happened, what had been his goal, he hit a sweet spot and she called out his name loud and clear. She then mumbled some incoherent words and called him again, scraping her nails down his back. Her walls tightened around him and her body locked up, she was froze with pleasure. He continued to pump until he couldn't take it anymore and followed his release with her name on his lips. He fell on top of her ready to sleep for a hundred years.

He wanted to roll off of her, fearful he was smothering her but he was more afraid that as soon as he did she would make a run for it. He was done letting her run. She was going to be lucky if he let her leave this building let alone the village. He wasn't moving, but she was fine with it. His body was like a comforting blanket. He finally rolled off her but he made sure to pull her with him surprising her to find he wanted to keep her close.

There were some burn marks still on her heart from the last time they were together before she left the village. He didn't come out scar free either. They both cared dearly for each other and the more you care for someone the more they can hurt you. Maybe they could start healing the wounds they had given each other.

His mind started to wonder to the fight, the reason she left in the first place. He had missed out on too many years with her because of that stupid fight. If he had listened to her and Sasuke instead of his jealousy they may have been lovers sooner, maybe more. Maybe she'd have given him a child by now. He knew he was an idiot for handling things the way he did but maybe he could find a way to make it up to her.

He was thinking again, she could tell by his breathing. She was hoping he wasn't regretting their first time together. It wasn't going to be their last if she had her way. She moved to get up but strong arms locked around her.

"No," he commanded. It wasn't his Hokage voice but it was authoritative and strong.

She couldn't help it, she started crying. Joy, fear, happiness, and pain were all playing with her emotions. He pulled her to his chest and let her sob. He wasn't sure what she was crying about but he wasn't letting her leave his bed till the sun came up. She calmed down after a few minutes and drew patterns on his chest.

"I have to go take care of something unless you want a little Naruto running around here," she finally explained.

"I'm fine with that," he spoke softly.

"Hokage-sama," she batted his chest playfully, "what would the village say?" she teased.

"Way to go, Naruto!" he cheered. She shook her head. He was still a child.

"I'll be right back," she chuckled.

"Fine," he pouted.

She walked to the bathroom not bothering with any clothing and did a couple things, checked her sex hair, fixed her raccoon eyes, and used a special technique all female ninja learned in case of torture that was special to their gender. Never having had to use it before she had to hope she remembered her training right. She was walking back to his room when she noticed an ANBU in his living room. She stood there and crossed her arms looking rather pissed at the intruder.

He took off his mask to reveal Sasuske.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still pissed.

"I was worried about my friend. So I came to check on him but it seems my worries were for nothing," he explained, his face never showing an emotion.

Her eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. She had half a mind to send him flying through the walls but she didn't want Naruto to come out of his room to find them together. It might open old wounds.

"You should know I would never hurt him," she growled.

"You hurt him bad when you left," he defended.

"He hurt me too you know!" she huffed.

"I never said he didn't, I just wanted to make sure he was still in perfect health," Sasuke surrendered.

"Fine," she fussed, wanting him to leave.

"You might not want to walk around naked, we check in here a lot," he finally smiled. He nodded to someone past her. She whipped around afraid it was another ANBU but it was Naruto. He handed her his black bathrobe. She put it on quickly.

"Sorry, I forgot about them," he apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"In his defense, its the first time he's had to worry about it," Sasuke quipped putting his mask back on and disappearing.

Naruto was back in his sleeping pants. She walked up to him, he looked like he was gearing up to take a punch. She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"Can you find me another shirt?" she asked.

"Anything for you," he laughed wrapping his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fight**

"What have I told you two idiots about training when I'm not around," Sakura scolded as she rushed to Naruto's side preparing to heal the bloody mess that was his arm.

He gently pushed her away with his good limb, "go take care of Sasuke first. You know how fast I heal," he reminded her.

She eyed him carefully but listen to him. Ever since they had returned with Sasuke to the village she had been acting totally different toward him. She wasn't hitting him over every little thing. Her hands lingered on him when she was healing him more than necessary. She would even do as he asked without argument. He was trying to figure out what had caused her to change. He assumed she was just grateful he had kept his promise of a lifetime.

"Thanks, he really ripped into me today," Sasuke commented as she healed his broken arm.

"Its not a problem, I just wish you guys would have me here to take care of you guys right away and not make me feel the earth shake to figure out your out here tearing each other apart," she lectured.

"You always look so sad when we fight, so we don't ask you to watch," Naruto stated looking into the blue sky, not watching his team mates interact with each other. He knew it was for healing purposes only but he still didn't like to watch her touch him.

"I will be sad if I could have prevented you guys ending up in the hospital or worse," she muttered.

"Think we'll kill each other?" Sasuke snorted.

She grabbed his ear causing him to wince in pain. Her abuse was something he was becoming accustomed to.

"You may think that's impossible but accidents happen and I'll be damned if I loose either of you," she snapped.

Naruto felt his jealousy flare, she use to berate him and use physical force to make him listen to her words. Now she was showing Sasuke the same attention she used to do only on him.

"Why don't you two get a room," Naruto huffed as he got up to leave.

"Naruto, sit down, you're not going anywhere till I look you over," she commanded, her tone was serious, she was in medic mode. It stopped him from retreating from the heart ache his best friends together was causing.

"Whatever," he grumbled sitting next to a tree.

Once she was done fixing up the raven haired boy she moved on to the sulky ninja. She checked him over thoroughly. Gentle fingers brushed over his arm. She figured there wouldn't be anything wrong with him by the time she was done with Sasuke, but she wanted an excuse to be close to him. Ever since the war all she could do was think about her friend who had been by her side through everything.

Sasuke could see it all as plain as day. Sakura no longer fawned over him like she did in the past. Even when he tried to kill her, she had still been memorized by him. But now all she saw was Naruto. His friend being the idiot he was had yet to realize what her shift in attitude meant.

"Looks like you're fine," she smiled, "are you two done or should I stay for round two?" she asked, bright green eyes boring into blue.

"We're done," he answered dully looking away from her.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh. She was either going to have to be more forceful or spell it out for him. But the last time she confessed to him still burned deep on her heart. She couldn't blame him for acting the way he did but sometimes she wished something would just open his eyes. She decided to leave her team mates to their own devices.

Sasuke watched as the pretty pink haired ninja head away from the training ground. She had changed a lot since he had left. Team 7 was stronger than ever and Sasuke couldn't help but be a little smug about it. He pushed both of them to be stronger but they may have come out just as strong or stronger if he had taken a different path. There was no way of really knowing.

"When did she stop loving me?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"What are you talking about? She's been head over heels for you forever," Naruto remarked.

"You're an idiot," he stated like it was no big deal. Naruto's eyes darken into a glare.

"You don't know anything about her! You've been gone for years!" the blond ninja roared fits coming up fast.

Sasuke just smirked, Naruto just proved how big of an idiot he was.

"Fine, I'm going to ask her to be my girl," he tested the blond.

"If you want her, I won't stand in your way," Naruto deflated, fist back on the ground by his side.

"Great," Sasuke grinned as he vanished.

Naruto knew she would be thrilled. She would finally have the man she had pined for. His best friends deserved to be happy. He got up and headed back to the village. On his way home he came across the couple. Sasuke was leaning an arm up against the wall the girl he loved was leaning her back against. He whispered into her ear, but she didn't respond the way Naruto expected. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, and her chakra spiked in her arm. Sasuke didn't see the warning signs before she punched him, sending him into the wall across the way.

"Like hell," she yelled.

Sasuke recovered quickly and was quickly restraining her against the wall. Lovers quarrel was what sprang to Naruto's mind. Sakura looked pissed but there was another emotion hidden under her mask of anger. She was scared. Naruto moved before rational thought had time to think over the situation. In an orange haze he was between the two of them. Sasuke didn't looked surprised by his actions. He looked like he had expected it.

"What do you think you're doing? That's not how you ask a girl to be yours," Naruto confronted.

"She said no so I was trying to be more convincing," Sasuke explained, evil glint in his eye. He was playing the bad guy. He was enjoying it a little too.

"Forcing yourself on her isn't the way to convince her," he scolded.

"Don't be mad I have the guts to go after what I want," Sasuke taunted.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto, holding onto him. Naruto felt like she was holding him back, not wanting him to protect her. Something in the way she moved to she clutched to him a little more desperately made him change his opinion. She was holding onto him for strength, she had always felt weak when Naruto protected her out on missions but something was different when he was protecting her from a male competitor. It thrilled her in a way she had never known before.

"I thought you loved him," Naruto admitted, feeling like he was in unfamiliar territory. The girl he loved pressed up against his back. He could feel her breath through his thin shirt.

"So did I, but I don't," she came clean.

He heard it in her voice, she wasn't lying. But he was still guarded. He couldn't dare hope that she would love him instead of the dark avenger. He sprung away from her like she was a poisonous snake. The action was not lost on the girl. She couldn't erase the years of violence directed at the blond boy, all her harsh words, or her stupid promise of a lifetime. Her empty arms clung to her chest. She didn't know if she could save the situation.

"What are you saying Sakura?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know," she snapped back, some of her old temper flaring at him. He couldn't help but feel relaxed by her outburst. He knew how to deal with that. Her being nice was beyond his comprehension.

"Let me know when you figure it out," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to leave.

"Figure it out?" she ran and as he turned to face her his chin caught her fist full of chakra, sending him to the ground, "I may have taken a while to come to the realization of what my feelings for you were but I've owned up to them before and you couldn't take it. What I can't figure out is how to get your dumb ass to open your eyes," she declared.

He got up rubbing his sore face. Even her punch gave him a sense of calm. He liked her temper, it showed how much passion she had. When it was directed at him it made him feel like she was passionate about him, even if it was in a negative way most of the time.

"Don't bother with him, just come home with me," Sasuke butted in wrapping a lazy arm over her shoulders. Naruto wanted to punch him but Sakura beat him to it by elbowing him in the gut.

"Did I loose your love? I wouldn't blame you if I did, but you're going to have to tell me what to do to make it up to you. And if there is no way to get your love back, then I'm going to have to move on. Tell me, Naruto," she pleaded.

"I have always loved you, you know that," Naruto spoke softly.

"And every time I say I love you too, you tell me I'm a liar or to figure it out. Fine, I'll figure it out on my own," she snarled stalking past him slamming her shoulder into his on her way by. They fought all the time, he didn't think much about it. He would give her a couple days and things would be back to normal. He couldn't help but feel he didn't want normal any more. He wanted to except her feelings. Watching her retreating form Sasuke knew he had messed up and pushed them too far. Naruto wasn't ready for the truth.

After a couple of days Naruto went to her place to check up on her. When he knocked on the door it opened a little so he let himself in. She was no where in sight. After looking at the rest of her apartment he made his way to her bedroom. It looked like it had been cleared out. He noticed something on her dresser that made his heart stop. Lying there was her head band with a note with his name on it. Only words she left for him were, _"Going to see the world and figure it out."_


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura was in the kitchen working on breakfast when the door to the apartment burst open to a girl yelling, "Hokage-sama! What do you want for breakfast?" Sakura noticed it was the girl from the office, "oh, I see he already had breakfast," she grinned stalking up to the island counter and leaning over it, her eyes wiggled in a suggestive manner.

Sukura couldn't help but blush, "you're here pretty early," she tried to change the subject quickly.

"Trying to catch my sensei naked, you know he looks great without clothes," the girl stated bluntly with little emotion.

"What!" Sakura yelled, flustered by the small girl.

"Easy Ninja! So why were you AWOL all this time?" Haruko pride, picking at some food on the counter.

"I had a fight with my teammates," she answered quietly.

"You ran away for years because you had a disagreement with your teammates? Really? If I ran away every time I fought with my boys, I'd never be here," she sassed.

"You and Naruto are close?" she waited for the girl to nod and continued, "I left because I wanted him to chase me. Looking back, I know how foolish I was being but I was young. Its not a good excuse, but its the only one I got. I wanted him to hunt me down with half the determination he had in bringing Sasuke back. But he didn't, I knew it was a gamble and I lost. So, I found places I was needed, I let myself be distracted by everything," the woman revealed.

"What made you come back?" the girl asked.

"Even after all the years I spent away, of me trying to forget or move on, no man was ever half as good as the perfection that is Naruto. And I'm not talking about his body as good as it is," she shook a spatula at the girl, "but I'm talking about the way he fought for the village and stuck to his ninja way. All of him together is impossible to compete with. A normal man is never going to make me feel the way he does, so I gave up on men and focused on my medic skills. I learned a lot out there. But I never learned how to heal a broken heart," she explained.

"You're a sap," Haruko commented in disbelief of the older woman.

"I know but, honestly I missed home and my behavior toward the people here who loved me wasn't acceptable. Not coming home was me acting out like a spoiled child just because I didn't get what I wanted, so I put my big girl panties on and came home," she told the girl.

"Hey acting out got you a hunk of a sex god boy toy to help you take those panties off," she winked.

"Knock it off Haruko!" Naruto scolded coming out of the bathroom with only his pants on and a towel over his shoulder drying his hair. Droplets of of water still gleaming on his sculpted chest. He had heard part of the conversation. His student calling him a sex god or a boy toy he was sure was not acceptable.

"I swear, women have been trying to get in your pants for years, she's here for two minutes and you put out. You're such a slut," Haruko mocked, her words bringing the blood to Sakura's cheeks in full force. Naruto looked bored by her antics.

"Haruko, keep it up and I'll have you on D rank missions till your grandchildren are ninja," he warned.

"Why can't you be normal and just threaten to spank me?" she quipped. He shot her another warning look.

"Breakfast is ready," Sakura announced trying to break up the tension that she could almost cut with a kunai. Naruto sat down at the table. She set a plate in front of him and he pinched her ass as she walked away. He laughed at the cute little squeak she made.

"Hand slipped," he defended.

"Are you his assistant or student?" Sakura asked, ignoring Naruto's slip and working on another plate of food.

"Both but I like to think I'm more of a Hokage wrangler than assistant, this one is hard to keep focused. By the way, I'm sorry I missed the peep show," Haruko grinned at the older woman.

Sakura wasn't sure how his assistant kept him focused when she was the picture of unfocused energy.

"How did you hear about that?" Sakura demanded, more pink staining her cheeks.

"Hokage-sama isn't my only sensei, we have different elemental chakra," the teenager explained.

"So you've been gossiping with Sasuke again, like old hags," Naruto snorted.

"At least he knows how to take a joke," Haruko muttered to herself.

"You're very lucky to have so many great teachers," Sakura smiled, seeing if she could move the conversation to something less embarrassing than her love life, all her last attempts had failed but she was holding onto hope.

"Yeah, they're all pretty talented ninja," she paused for a moment, "Sensei, they are at it again," Haruko groaned looking in the direction of the training fields.

"I'm done stopping them," he stated, scooping food into his mouth.

"One of them is going to end up seriously hurt or dead," she countered her voice border-lined on rage.

"Then why is their medic here, harassing me when she should be with her team?" he pondered. Haruko was ready to punch him in the face.

"You know why!" she spat out.

"Just cause you don't approve of their training doesn't mean they shouldn't train to get stronger. He needs to toughen up. You've protected him for too long, its detrimental to the team, they see that and train without you," he lectured.

"I love my teammates, of course I want to protect them," she defended. Despite being the youngest on the team she felt like she was the big sister.

"You have two choices here, you can go and stop them or go help them," he decided, he knew her well enough that doing nothing was not a choice for her.

"Fine," she growled and took off with a look on her face that startled Naruto.

"Get dressed," he ordered Sakura as he rushed to finish getting the rest of his garments on.

They rushed to the grounds where his team, team 4, trained. He saw his two male students on the ground and his female student standing over them looking very angry. He pulled Sakura along but he decided to not interrupt and see how they handled things themselves. They were getting older and needed to work things out on their own.

"I'm going to train him and there is nothing you can do. He needs to get stronger," the sandy blond growled at Haruko.

"Why do you feel the need to do this, Arashi?" she asked the black haired boy on the ground. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Because I want to be able to protect what I love. If you get in over your head I want to be able to help, not stand in the back round and watch as my best friends get hurt or killed," he answered, a small fire in his eyes.

"I'm going to train him," the sandy blond repeated, the determination dripping off his words.

"You want to train, Raiden, you want to protect, Arashi? Fine, let's train, you can start by protecting yourselves from me!" she snarled as she popped her knuckles and charged Raiden. She smashed her hand into the log the boy had quickly substituted his body with. It shattered into tiny bits of wood.

Arashi was now in a defensive position, making quick hand signs. The girl stopped in her tracks for a few seconds. Her hands came up and she released herself from the boys mind trap.

"Not bad, but not good enough to save you from me," she sneered and lunged for the boy. Her fist made contact with the boy's shoulder sending him spinning a few feet away from her. His shoulder looked dislocated to Sakura. This girl was strong and had excellent chakra control.

"She trained under Tsunada after you," Naruto answered Sakura's unasked question.

The sandy blond, Raiden, came flying out of a tree, showering her with kunais. She blocked with her own kunais pulled from her back pouch. She then sent them flying at the boy followed by several ninja stars. He substituted again. She clicked her black sandaled heel into the ground and it crumbled and broke apart. The boy wasn't below but it had shook up the boy with the dislocated shoulder keeping him out of the fight for another moment.

The boy Raiden was quick on his feet, she knew that from years of training with him being his teammate. He came at her from behind, slicing her upper arm open. She turned and grabbed the boy with her good arm by the face and slammed him into the ground knocking him unconscious. She looked over at the injured boy with a dead look in her eyes. She then disappeared and when she reappeared she was right behind him.

"Do you feel that?" she breathed to the back of his ear, a shiver ran down his spin, "that feeling you are experiencing right now is what I protect myself and our team from. Its not fear, fear is fine, healthy, normal. What you are feeling right now is terror. It stops you from thinking properly. It makes you worry more for yourself than your friends. Makes you not care if you're strong or weak as long as you live through it," she stuck a kunai to his throat, a small drop of blood dribbled down his neck "give me a reason not to end you right now," she ordered.

Sakura moved to stop her but Naruto pulled her back. He wanted to see what they would do. The murderous intent that oozed out of the girl was strong but he thought she had it under control. Arashi just needed to get the right answer.

"You don't need the guilt," he replied. She loosened her grip on the boy, life coming back to her hazel eyes.

"What would you know," she spat, disgusted with his answer because it hit home.

"I want to make it so no one else has to grow up like we did, knowing that kind of loss. I know I didn't loose as much as you but I still lost just the same. I don't want to feel that ever again," he told her.

She put the kunai away, and fixed the boy's shoulder. Sakura, once released from Naruto, rushed to check Raiden.

"You were a little rough on us, weren't you?" Arashi commented looking over at his passed out friend.

"No, next time I'm not holding back," she snorted.

Raiden came to life at that comment and yelled, "like hell you were holding back!"

"Want me to prove it?" she challenged, she was always ready to prove herself.

Raiden was on his feet ready for a second round. She was done fixing the shoulder of the other boy and got ready. They flew at each other so fast they were merely blurs to the untrained eye. Before they landed back on their feet, Haruko had grabbed his arm after a punch and brought her knee into his gut several times, and elbowed him in the back. Raiden was barely on his feet when he landed. He could tell a couple ribs were broken. Her cold calculating look always unnerved him. Her face was a dead mask, even when she wore an ANBU mask of the most fearsome demon, he was sure this one was more frightening.

Not one to back down, he went for her again, this time she didn't use brute force. She made some hand signs and vanished. He turned around and ready to block a physical attack but she had lighting dancing up her arm. Horror filled the boy's eyes as he was sure he was going to die to the original attack of the copy cat ninja. A flash of orange was in front of him sending her the other way.

"I told you to never use that against a friend," Naruto scolded harshly.

Once she recovered she glared over at the boy and their teacher.

"He thought I wasn't holding back, if they want to protect us and they can't even handle me, what good are they as protection?" she snarled.

"Haruko, come at me, with whatever you want," Sakura yelled at girl. Naruto was dumbstruck by her request. Had she completely missed the fight and the chirping of a thousand birds? He was about to object when the girl took off after his lover, lightning blazing up her arm once more. Panic rose in his throat, there were few who could stand against the girl's attack.

The pink haired ninja dodged the lightning attack going under the girls arm and caught her chest with a punch. Sakura stopped her heart with her medical training. The girl knew she would die if she didn't fix it but her arms wouldn't work. She fell to the ground face first, the lightning attack fading. Sakura nudged her over with her foot.

"There is always someone stronger than you, better than you, but," she bent down and fixed the girl, her heart jumping back to life in her chest," if you have friends to help and protect, then you're stronger than anyone. Some of us have to learn that the hard way," Sakura smiled.

Haruko started crying, Sakura leaned over to hug the girl. The boys stood as still as stone. Not sure what to do. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, Raiden wouldn't have believed she knew how to cry. Yet, there she was sobbing in a woman's arms he had never seen before.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for any confusion. It all makes sense in my head but I'm the one who has the story running through their brain. Chapter 5 is just a flashback to the fight. Chapter six and on is continuing with the story. I love all of you who have favorited, followed, reviewed and just plain read the story. I hope you've all had fun with it. Hope it made you laugh, cry and maybe even blush!**

* * *

Haruko consented to quit trying to stop the boys from training and to help when she had time. So Naruto and Sakura left the teens to figure things out on their own.

"I can't believe you killed her," Naruto confessed, still in shock by the turn of events.

"I stopped her heart for less than 30 seconds, she wasn't really dead," she defended.

"I saw that you're still at the top of your game. You been training all this time?" he asked.

"Yeah, can't have you and Sasuke get too far ahead of me or I'll be useless. Not that you would ever call me that, but I would feel like I was. There were a lot of people out there willing to teach me things I would have never learned here. I am going to see if my old teacher will train me some more or suggest a new one for me. You know you're student is pretty amazing," she complimented.

"You two seem to have hit it off pretty well," he noted.

"I like her. She's too bold sometimes but at least its entertaining," she laughed.

"By too bold, you mean vulgar," he assumed raising a curious brow.

"I do think she needs more female influence in her life, I think that would help with her antics," she commented.

"Like you're the picture of femininity," he scoffed, getting himself a light love tap from the pinkett.

"More lady like than any of you idiots," she growled, sounding nothing like a lady.

"The fifth was one of her teachers," he pointed out, not his best example.

"And I know from personal experience that I am more feminine than all of her teachers put together," she fumed. Naruto just smirked at her.

They were walking hand in hand back to the Hokage tower. Naruto wanted to finish his breakfast but he was sure his other assistant was going to be there breathing down his neck to get some work done. They were walking by a park with screaming children when Naruto heard his name being called. He looked to see a beautiful lady walking towards them. She was like a doll brought to life. Sakura was taken back by her graceful strides. She was the picture of femininity.

"Jun, how are you?" he asked, as she bowed to the Hokage, low and respectful.

"Hokage-sama, it is a pleasure to see you out in the fresh air and not in your office," she smiled as she stood.

"Thanks, you got the herd out here?" he asked gesturing to the playground.

She giggled at the pet name of her children, "yes, Sasuke and Tomo are trying to run out some of their energy."

"Think I will go say hi to the kids, I haven't seen them in a while," Naruto said leaving the two women alone.

"You two look well together," Jun stated.

Sakura was surprised by the genuine smile on the woman's face, "thanks," she murmured.

"My father had sent me here with intentions of winning the Hokage-sama over, but," she trailed off, eyes wondering to the men playing with the children.

Sasuke looked over to see his first wife chatting with his old teammate and his best friend joining him with the kids and his second wife. The oldest children rushed the blond man, squeals of delight and demands for piggy back rides were heard through out the play ground. Naruto's boisterous laughter equaled the children's.

Sakura noticed the private smile on the woman's face and how her hand would find its way to her belly.

"How far along are you?" Sakura asked.

The woman blushed, "you can tell?" she asked.

"I did some time as a small village doctor, I saw a lot of pregnant women, you start to pick up on the signs," the medic ninja laughed.

"Not very far, Sasuke doesn't even know yet," the beautiful woman admitted.

"If that is Tomo, then it looks like she is carrying too," Sakura noted watching another woman with a toddler on her hip.

"She has some questions about this pregnancy, would you look at her?" Jun wondered.

"I'd be happy to," Sakura replied. Jun called over the other wife. Tomo handed Naruto the youngster and headed to join the other two women.

Naruto watched as the women began to chat. A far away look crossed his rugged features.

"You know she loves you. She had for a while before she left. Seems her feelings for you haven't diminished at all. I don't know when she fell out of infatuation with me and in love with you. Must have been when you two were chasing my sorry ass all over. She's confessed to you twice, you're not going to get it out of her a third time," Sasuke warned his friend staring after the women.

Naruto looked over at his friend, not sure what to say, " I know, I'm useless," he shrugged.

Sasuke laughed and clasp him on the shoulder, "at least you can finally admit it!"

The ladies talked about how well Sasuke and Naruto were with the children. Tomo wanted all of the gossip she could get about her husband before she had met him. Sakura didn't have much to tell them so she moved the subject to something she was confident talking about.

"Jun said you had some questions about this pregnancy?" Sakura asked the woman. The pregnant woman seemed taken back by Sakura's down to business attitude.

"Just seems different from my last two," she answered shyly.

"May I?" Sakura asked holding up a hand in the direction of the woman's belly, Tomo consented, and Sakura placed her hand on the woman, "I see. Do multiple births run in your family?" she questioned.

"I think its a requirement for Sasuke, my first pregnancy was twins," Tomo joked.

"Well, they seem fine but if you want all of them to make it than I suggest you take some medical leave, I can sign off on the papers for you or your regular doctor can," Sakura offered.

"Thank you!" Tomo yelled and trapped Sakura in a hug. The men joined them wondering what was going on.

"What's this about? Don't you two go adding women without my permission," Sasuke snipped, mostly to get a rise out of Naruto.

"Its nothing like that, Dear. Hokage-sama, I'm going to need some time off, medical leave," Tomo informed them. Sasuke eyed his second wife.

"Bring me the doctors note," Naruto commented catching on what she meant, she had taken leave two times since her marriage to the grumpy ninja next to him.

"I'm sure Sakura can tell you all about it over pillow talk," she teased. The blond couldn't help but blush.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded. His wives shared a look then both smiled.

"I'm pregnant," they announced together with genuine smiles on their lovely faces.

"You know you keep taking my best ANBU out of commission, its getting old," Naruto taunted his friend who seemed to have become frozen. Slowly a smile crept onto his face.

"Both of you, at the same time?" he asked.

"Yes, Dear," they both sighed. Sasuke's laughter roared out.

"I'm going to have a dozen kids before you get one," he teased, elbowing the Hokage in the ribs before he hugged and kissed his wives.

Naruto gave him a disproving look for the elbow but he wasn't going to ruin Sasuke's moment of joy. Sakura beamed, she had missed out on the other births of her friend's children, but now she was back and she wanted to make up for all the time they missed. She moved beside Naruto and took her hand in his free one while leaning on his shoulder, enjoying the scene in front of her. The joy on the two women's faces was something she had seen many times but was yet to experience. She couldn't help feel a little jealous of the two women. Not because they had Sasuke but because they were bringing new life into the world with the man they love.

Naruto noticed the look of longing on her face and old wounds flared up. He couldn't help it, when it came to her, he didn't always think clearly.

"I better get to work," he stated handing the toddler to his father and excused himself from the group and headed toward the tower still holding the woman's hand he loved. He couldn't bring himself to let her go even if he had pain stinging at his heart.

"One of these days, I'm going to do what they're doing," Sakura spoke softly, she had noticed his mood change.

"Marry Sasuke and have a bunch of babies?" Naruto said it teasingly but he really wanted an answer.

"Not with Sasuke, but get married and have a couple babies, not sure how many you consider a bunch," she teased back.

Naruto's mood lifted and he realized he was being over sensitive to the topic of her and Sasuke. She had spent a wild night with him, not the man she use to hold a torch for. Thinking back to the fight, she had flat out turned Sasuke down when he asked her to be his.

"Well they have a herd, not sure I want that many," he chuckled.

"You'd need more than one wife if you wanted that many," she snickered.

"There we go, we can see how many wives we can get in our harems, that would be a great competition for me and that jerk," Naruto laughed but he knew the Uchiha would win. Naruto only wanted one woman to be his wife.

"Just so you know, I don't share, so you'll never get me in a harem," she warned with a smirk.

"If I trap you in first then you can't protest when I add more ladies," he bantered.

She stopped and he turned to face her, "good luck living through that," she vexed tapping a foot on the ground crossing her arms in an angry stance.

He loved her attitude, she was so spunky. He walked up to her and took her chin in his fingers.

"You're more than enough woman for me," he purred, coaxing a blush out of her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a long day. After he made it to the office Sakura had disappeared on him and his two assistants had kept him too busy to find out where she had gone to. It was after night fall when he trudged into his lodging in the tower. He flopped on the couch. He didn't know what it was about paperwork but it left him almost as tired as a hard day of training. Before he could react he was pushed off the couch by a pink haired trouble maker who stole his seat. He put his head back against a pair of beautiful thighs and looked at the thief.

"That was rude," he glared.

She started rubbing his sore shoulders, thumbs hitting some particularly sensitive spots. He moaned as he was in painful bliss, she worked him over good, using her superior strength to work out the knots but not enough to really hurt him.

"What do you say now? Am I still rude?" she interrogated while moving down his arms.

"I'd have to say I love you, rudeness and all," he blurted out.

Her hands froze on him. Panic rose in them both. He would have kicked himself if he could. This time around he had wanted to do every thing perfect and confessing like that was not how he pictured it. Gathering his courage he turned his head to look at her. Her emotions were unreadable. Falling back on her basic ninja training to keep from showing how scared she was. Somehow disaster always seemed to follow whenever she spoke those words to the man before her. Just before she came back to the village she decided she was going to do everything in her power to make him hers if he was still available.

"Naruto, I," she started but his swift movement to his feet cut her off.

"You don't have to say it back just because I said it," he stated as he headed to the security of his room leaving a bewildered Sakura behind.

Once in the dark room, he let out a frustrated sigh he had been holding in. He wanted to cry but his pride stopped him. He needed to calm down and go back out there like nothing happened. He wasn't going to let one slip up destroy the fragile hold he felt he still had on her.

"Idiot, I love you too. Some of us just have a harder time saying it than others. Especially when every time you've said it before bad things have happened," she explained leaning on the door way.

He felt like an ass again, "I'm sorry," he mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Don't worry about it. Its going to take more than you being a complete jerk to scare me off. Now, do you want to finish that back massage or do you want to skip right to the happy ending?" she asked as she strolled up to him placing her hands on his neck, winding them into his silky hair. His found their way to her waist.

"Either way," he replied but he didn't feel like he deserved her attention after his lashing out.

His tone told her more than his words ever could. The mood was dead, so she would have to stoke the fires a different way. He was a man so it wasn't going to be that hard to get him raring to go.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the living room, "you're making me dinner," she informed him.

"Why me?" he whined in a childish manner making the rose haired woman roll her eyes.

"Because its your house and I've had a busy day," she answered plainly, like it was obvious.

"You think I've been lazy all day?" he growled, feeling under valued.

"Did I say that?" she pressed, sounding annoyed.

He muttered a few words and made his way to the kitchen. She relaxed in the living room thinking about how quick his reaction had been when she didn't answer his confession right away. That boy needed to calm down a bit. He was so smart when it came to battle but when it came to her he always did dumb stuff. Most of the time it made her smile secretly but this time she wasn't pleased in the slightest. As punishment he had to make dinner.

"Its ready," he announced in a grand fashion, like he had just fixed a feast.

She joined him at the table to find a steamy cup of instant ramen. She gave him an amused look as she took the top off and started slurping her noodles.

"Sorry, I'm still not a good cook," he apologized, his hand retreating to the back of his head to rub it nervously.

"Its fine, I ate ramen a lot when I was traveling. Though I haven't had this one before," she remarked taking another gulp of food.

"You hardly ever ate ramen with me," he drilled shaking chop sticks at her in mock anger.

"I ate it out on my travels because it helped with the homesickness," she answered quietly.

A smile crossed his handsome face. This tough girl act was just that, an act. He knew her well enough to know that if she was eating ramen it was because she missed him, not home. Sure she had missed her family and friends but he had heard they all got letters randomly from her. All of them but him and Sasuke. At least Sasuke and some others had even ran into her out on missions the first few years she was gone and she had always asked about him.

"So what had you so busy today?" he inquired.

"Went and saw my parents to find out what happened to all my stuff that I left with them. I'm going to have to start working soon to replace almost everything. I also looked into finding my own apartment again," she answered like it was no big deal.

"Why? You can just stay here with me," he let slip his true feelings. He stared at her waiting for a reaction.

She smiled at the man, "I can not!" she taunted.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I could never live with a slob like you," she harassed, a grin tugging at her plump lips. His house was much cleaner now than she had ever seen it in their youth but she suspected that was because he was never here long enough to make a big mess.

His hand flew to his heart like she had stabbed him. The glint in her eye sparked something, she was being a tease and he was going to get her for it. She finished her food and stretched.

"Think I am going to go to bed early. I didn't get much sleep last night," she winked.

She got up and headed to the guest room but was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping lovingly around her.

"You're not getting much sleep tonight either," he coed in her ear.

"Hokage-sama!" she gasp in mock shock.

The muscular arms caged her against his firm body. She felt his growing passion against her as he moved them to his bedroom. All it took was a little teasing and she had that boy right where she wanted. She didn't bother fighting him even in play, she didn't want to prolong the walk to his bed.

Once inside his room he grabbed her dress and pulled it up over her head leaving her in black boot, black panties, and matching black bra. His shirt joined her dress decorating his otherwise clean floor. Wondering hands found their way around her body. He had an easy time with the bra since it was right there. He didn't let it just fall to the floor he flung it across the room to be a brat. Lacy underwear was pulled down by strong forceful hands. He didn't bother with her boots. It was kind of hot to see her in just them.

He discarded his pants and rubbed his naked body up to hers. The warmth pressed up against her caused her core to heat up painfully. Her need spiked as a hand rubbed against her most sensitive spot. She wanted to turn around but he didn't let her. Instead he pushed her on the bed so she was on all fours. He positioned himself between her calves taking her hips in his hands. He wasn't acting nervous but he felt a little in over his head. The last time he had been intoxicated and braver. This time he was going off of desire alone.

He pushed himself in her. She didn't say any words but the noise she made confused him. He didn't know if he hurt her or pleasured her. He was still and she wasn't sure what he was doing back there but it still felt wonderful for him to be inside her.

"I'm not going to break," she breathed.

He chuckled, she was asking for it now. He pulled back and slammed into her roughly, earning more enticing sounds from the woman. He got his rhythm going and soon all that could be heard was panting, moaning, some grunting and skin contacting skin. With one particularly strong thrust Sakura's elbow buckled sending her chest to the bed changing how deep he penetrated her. Naruto never dropped the pace only adjusted the grasp on her lushes hips.

Muffled cries of pleasure was all she could muster as he set her body on a fire. He found her pleasure spot and hit it hard evoking a cry of distress from her into the mattress. If he hit that spot again she was sure her body would quit functioning from ecstasy overload. She got just enough strength in her arms to get them under her to cry out his name as she came. Her body pulled his release from him right after. He collapsed on top of her. Sweaty bodies rubbed against each other as they sucked breath trying to slow their heart rate.

"I lied," she panted.

"About what?" he responded a little worried.

"I think you broke me," she giggled.

Relief washed over him. He let out a small chuckle and rolled on to his side. He finally allowed her to turn around and cuddle up to him.

"I love you Naruto," she confessed honestly.

"I love you too, more than you know," he said into her pink hair but she heard every word from his sweet lips. She had an idea on how big his heart was. If it was willing to love her at all after what she had done to him she was willing to spend the rest of her life trying to make it up to him any way possible. Whatever he asked of her as a man or as her Hokage, she was going to accomplish and then some.


	9. Chapter 9

An ANBU dropped down into his office and handed the Hokage a document. The mask was a fearsome looking blue demon with horns and a wicked grin. It wasn't the traditional mask of the Leaf ANBU but he had given her special permission to wear it because he thought it fit her personality perfectly, devilish.

"That was fast," he remarked looking over the paper to make sure all was in place. If he was impatient then it would wreck the surprise. Every place that required a signature was filled in except his.

"We know how to get things done when we want something bad enough," the masked girl answered.

"I'm guessing Granny had a hand in this, the counsel still likes her better than me," he lamented.

"Yeah, they hate you," the mask teased.

"I'd like to think I'm growing on them," he defended.

"Like mold, maybe," she was her cheeky response.

He gave her a look, but decided not to react to the little demon. She was going to have to try harder to get any more negative attention from him for her words. He gave a signal and the room filled with animal masks.

"First one to bring me Sakura gets a prize," he raised a hand but before he dismissed them he added, "try to be gentle," he grinned and then sent them on their way.

In a snap the room was clear. He grinned devilishly to himself, his student was rubbing off on him. He hoped Sakura wouldn't be too mad at him for sicking the ANBU on her but they needed the exercise. He could tell they were bored. Nothing had happened lately that required ninja of their caliber. This wasn't a high risk job either, unless they pissed off the target, then it would go from low to outrageous in a hurry.

Sakura was enjoying some tea at the Uchiha compound with Jun and Tomo. It wasn't a complete social visit but that didn't stop her from enjoying the company of two wonderful women. The atmosphere of the home was comforting and calming even with all the children running around and playing. She was really there to check on Tomo again and make sure things were still going well for her and the babies.

"I think the rest is doing you some good already. I hope the children are not making you stress," Sakura expressed concerned.

"Oh no, they don't stress me at all. Keeping track of our esteemed Hokage is more stress than this rowdy bunch," Tomo smiled.

"I'm going to make you up some pregnancy tea an old village midwife taught me, that should help you out as well. If you want Jun I can make you up some as well," the medic offered.

"That would be wonderful, thank you very much," Jun smiled.

Just then a gust of wind stirred the room. Standing before them was a snake masked ANBU. Sakura recognized that mask from her first night with her lover. A glare fell across her soft features.

"What's wrong?" Tomo questioned, rising from her seat fast.

"You know I don't like it when either of you come home with those on," Jun scolded lightly.

"I'm here on official business for the Hokage. Sakua, your presence has been requested. Please come with me to the tower," he requested.

Tomo visibly relaxed and joined Jun on the couch again. She was fiercely protective of the Hokage. Of all the ANBU she was the one who had the most respect for the man. He had saved her life when she was suppose to be protecting him. Since that day she had adopted him in her heart as everything from a father figure to a son. Sasuke had found her devotion to the Hokage fascinating but as much as she loved Naruto she didn't see him as a love intrust. She knew his heart was taken even if the girl was no longer in the village at the time.

"Did he send you after me just because I left the tower again?" Sakura growled dangerously.

"I was not privilege to the reason of the request, I was just sent to fetch you," he answered. He held out a hand and waited for her to join him so he could whisk them back to the tower and he could collect his prize. She gave in after a moment of silent debating and went to join him.

"I'll be back to check on the babies another day," she told the ladies. They both smiled at her as she vanished with a twist of leaves on the breeze.

Just outside the open doors of the Hokage's office was where they reappeared. She wasn't sure if she could ever get use to that.

"Tell me something, how is Tomo?" Sasuke asked, something in his tone made Sakura worry.

"She's fine, but she needs to take it easy," she answered.

"Sakura, I need you to be honest with me. I almost lost her once, her first pregnancy with the twins, there were complications. I can't loose her," he confessed holding onto her shoulders for strength. She had never seen this man so vulnerable. Even his mask couldn't hide his fear for his wife.

Naruto noticed them and moved to hear the conversation.

"I'm keeping a close eye on her, I promise," he heard her say.

"What do you know about birthing babies," the snake snapped sulking away from her.

"Snake," Naruto scolded.

Sakura held up her hand to stop Naruto, "you would have a point, if my medical training was what it was when I left. But I've done years of training under village doctors and midwifes. I've seen things done to save both mother and child that would make the most hardened ninja faint. I know how to deal with multiple births and how to keep everyone safe. But if you don't trust me, then I will tell Tomo that you would rather not have her in my care and leave her to just her regular doctor," she rebuked.

Naruto was impressed. He missed the strong confidence she had when she was in medic mode.

"I'm sorry, I get a little over protective when it comes to my family," he apologized.

"I understand, but you can trust me," she assured him.

He nodded his consent and they all moved into the office. Naruto went around his desk looking for the papers he had just had. Sasuke finding her was a little disappointing but he was glad no one got hurt and she wasn't mad, yet. After looking at the same pile twice he finally found it. He pulled a small box from his desk and stepped up to the woman who stole his heart.

"Welcome back," he grinned handing her reinstatement papers and the wooden box.

She looked the paper over, she had been given her old rank back. She saw all the names that had to sign it to get her back in.

"How did you get this done so fast?" she questioned not looking up from the paper.

"You have some fans in high places," the Hokage chuckled.

"Shall I inform everyone game over?" Snake asked knowing Naruto was distracted by his lover.

Naruto nodded and the ANBU vanished. Sakura was still in awe of how fast her request had been pushed through. She knew she was a top combat medic, that must have been the reason for it being processed so quickly. If her former teacher had wanted her back bad enough she would use any means necessary, even politely threatening the counsel. While still deep in thought the room filled with masked ninja.

"Thank you all for playing but Snake is the winner. Name your prize," Naruto called.

"Time off," answered the snake mask.

"Take a week," Naruto offered.

"It wasn't that big of a challenge and I can't leave you short handed," the man behind the snake mask protested.

Naruto raised his arms and gestured around to all of the ANBU in the room, "I am not short handed," the Hokage rebuked.

"What's in the box?" butted in the blue demon.

Sakura was surprised to recognize Haruko's voice. This girl seemed to be in every aspect of Naruto's life. Sakura had been so taken back by being a ninja for the Leaf again that she had forgotten all about the little box beautifully decorated with cherry blossoms. A hand signal from the Hokage emptied the room. Sakura's nimble fingers glided along the smooth surface of the lid to finally pull it open to see a head band. She took it out and placed the box on Naruto's desk.

"My headband," she whispered.

"Every ninja has to wear one," he smiled.

"No, I mean, this is mine, from forever ago," she touched the metal, flooding memories bringing tears to her eyes, "you kept it," she said with a shaky voice.

"Of course I did, it was the last thing you left me. But really I was just keeping it safe for you, till you came back for it," he stated solemnly.

There was a warmth in his voice that broke her hold on her tears. He rushed to her and she clung to him while hot tears flowed freely down her cheeks. He was too good to be true. After a few minutes she got herself under control.

"Thank you for taking such good care of it," she choked out, still sounding funny from crying.

He laughed and squeezed her close. Things were starting to become right in his world again. She was back, had become his lover, and now she was an official ninja again. He didn't want to move too fast but he wanted to give her every reason possible to never leave again.

"It wasn't easy," he joked still holding her tight.

She looked at her paper again and noticed at the very bottom it still needed the Hokage's signature.

"Hokage-sama, you still need to sign this," she reminded.

He took the paper and scanned it, sure enough he had forgotten.

"So, what are you going to do for me to get me to sign this?" he questioned with a devious grin.

She crossed her arms and answered, "be the best damn medical ninja you've ever seen."

"Good enough for me," he stated, not wanting to tempt her to break any of his bones and signed her reactivation papers.

As he handed it back to her he was surprised by his own emotions. He had expected to only feel joy and excitement but there was a powerful surge of regret. Now she would be going out on missions. Things weren't as dangerous as they were when they were young but even now there were times when someone didn't come home. What was done, was done and he would have to except whatever fate had in store for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Of course that idiot would send her on a kiddie mission right out of the gate but not only that, to rub salt in the gaping wound, he sent his student along with her. She felt she was being babysat by a hyperactive child. At least it had been an important mission, a high ranking official had needed a doctor so Naruto promised to send his best. Her being recently reinstated made her the one to go. It was simple and they were in and out of there in a day.

They were walking in the forest close to home and the medic could tell the little demon was disappointed as her in the mission. Haruko was just like Naruto, always wanting to prove herself. It brought back nice and painful memories for the young woman. Her two idiots always going all out and her playing catch up with them.

As they were joking about the Hokage and some of his more interesting habits Sakura felt something was wrong. She noticed Haruko shift her posture to be prepared to take a defensive stance. Before any words could be spoken between the two about the change in the atmosphere a shower of kunai rained down from several directions. They both dodged and blocked with practiced ease. But Sakura's worry got the best of her, forever the worrier of the team. She took her focus off the bombardment of kunai she was dodging to make sure Haruko was fine, in that split second one blade grazed her cheek. A small dribble of blood slipped down leaving a small crimson trail.

As soon as her skin was broken she knew something was wrong, seriously wrong. Whatever the blades were soaked in had snuck into her body quickly. It wasn't a lot of the mystery substance but it was enough to slow her movements. In a fight with this type of battle reaction time was important. She had to think of a way to get them out alive.

"Haruko, head to the village," she ordered, wanting to get the girl away from danger.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," the girl protested defiantly.

"You will do as you are told," Sakura demanded in the best commanding voice she could muster.

"Fine, I'm getting Sensei,"she pouted before she took off for home.

Once Sakura knew the girl was out of sight, she let her knees buckled and collapsed to the ground. Her breath was labored and her eye sight was blurry at best. The numbness was spreading rapidly.

"I finally track you down only to find out you ran home like a scared little girl," came the sound of a man's voice, one from her past she thought she would never have to hear again.

"Took you long enough, I was starting to think things were over between us," the dazed woman snipped.

Confident strides came toward her. She knew she was not in any condition to fight, but her stubborn side would not admit defeat from a man like this. He was trash of the worst kind. Not only did he abandon his teammates when battling her last time, he had sacrificed one of his own to get away. He was an expert with explosive things, mostly paper bombs but not limited to them.

"A ninja should never leave a debt unpaid and I have to repay you ten fold for destroying my team," he snarled.

"Explain to me how your attacking me and getting your ass whipped is my fault. Shouldn't it be the team leader's for underestimating a ninja of the Leaf?" she inquired of the rouge ninja.

"Our information was wrong about you, that's not my fault you turned out to be someone of skill," he defended.

Sakura let out a dark chuckle, she didn't feel very skilled now. She felt pathetic, her teacher had drilled into her the importance of medics never being the first injured. She felt deadly intent move next to her from a different direction than the man talking to her. He never traveled alone and he rarely blooded his hands with anything other than explosives. She was trying to blink away the blur and see her killer but in a moment of clarity it wasn't a rouge she saw. There was someone else there oozing the killing intent. He looked dangerous even to her eyes. He leaned down and caught her as she fell back, losing the feeling in her legs.

"What's wrong?" Naruto barked in his Hokage voice, he hadn't meant to use that tone but her looking so weak brought it out of him.

"A laced kunai, I'm becoming numb all over," she labored out.

"Don't you dare die on me, I won't forgive you," he warned in a whisper.

His voice was full of concern for her. It broke her heart to do it to him but she didn't see herself pulling through. She was breaking all his rules, but she always did.

"You can't start lying to me now, I know you too well. You'll forgive me no matter I do, you love me that much," she coed, as she tried to reach his face with her hand but only made it half way. His giant hand covered her small one and helped it the rest of the way to his whiskered cheek.

"I'm pretty sure, even my heart can't forgive this," he murmured, a tear slipping on to her cold hand.

A shiver ran through her body, not from fear of death but from not being able to use her lungs properly. Before he could protest more she slipped away from him to a place he couldn't follow. He felt a part of him go with her in a way he didn't know was possible. It wasn't like when she left before, at least then he knew she was somewhere out there and he could find her again but now his sense lose was so great her felt it crushing down on him.

He closed his eyes and laid her in the soft green grass. To untrained eyes she could just be sleeping peacefully. When he opened them he was in sage mode and could tell they were surrounded. This was more than just a simple assassination.

"Get the body," the stranger ordered coldly.

That had Naruto's mind racing, why would they need her body? She wasn't part of an important clan of the village. Her body wasn't holding any secrets for them to learn from the Leaf. These monsters knowing something about her that he didn't angered him. He had to lock down his emotions so he could fight properly. He had to save what he had left of her, even if it was a hollow shell of what he once loved.

He was keeping them all at bay without the help of shadow clones. He kept close to her for the most part, the leader drew him a little bit too far and Naruto was roughly shoved away from her body by an explosion blast. Her body had also been sent flying but it was caught by one of the rouge ninjas. Three more explosions clouded his view of his dead lover and they all vanished as the ANBU showed up. Haruko fell to her knees and cried through her blue mask. Naruto had to remind himself it wasn't the girl's fault. Sakura was stubborn to a fault. Two ANBU showed up after everyone with heads of some of the rouges.

"Nine, you shouldn't be here," Naruto noted to one of the fox masks standing next to his shoulder holding a decapitated head.

"I thought you might need me," she whispered, her emotions slipping into her voice.

He nodded, unable to speak. Snake moved next to Nine and held her free hand. She was suppose to stay home but she had been in the Hokage tower getting paperwork taken care of for medical leave when an irate Haruko showed up babbling about the danger Sakura was in.

"Hokage-sama, please head back to the tower and let me and Demon handle this," Snake requested calmly. He had a feeling of why they wanted her body but he wasn't going to tell his friend. He didn't need to worry about it yet. He felt he and his student were enough, she would want to redeem herself anyways.

Naruto hadn't allowed his emotions to run ramped yet. He decided to keep them sealed up until he had her body back, then he could mourn. He consented to the request of his friend and sent the masked ninja to do what they do best, hunt.

"The rest of you, clean up my forest. There seems to be a lot of trash," the Hokage noted, he took Nine by the hand and let her lead him back to the village.

Tears slipped under her mask, it wasn't professional but her heart broke for the man she admired. There was nothing she could do for the him now. She had already done too much and was sure she was going to be scolded to no end by both her husband and the Hokage. It was worth it in her mind to take a piece of revenge on the group who took her friend from her too soon.

Naruto could tell she was upset she couldn't join the hunt. He wanted to hunt them down too but his place was in the village. He had to leave it in the very capable hands of the elite of the Leaf.


	11. Chapter 11

She woke feeling like she had spent the night drinking with her old teacher. Every joint ached, and her stomach was ready to evict everything in her. She noticed she was tied to a chair in a dark dank room that smelled of burning wax and booze. At least her sensitive eyes were not being accosted by bright light because only candles lit the room.

"Its about time you woke up," his voice taunted.

"I was having a good dream," she lied her sharp tongue not taking a rest.

"Its time to wake up to the nightmare," he snarled shoving her chair back a little so he could be face to face with her. Hot drunk breath caressed her face making her abused stomach lurch.

She knew why she was here. He was going to take his time killing her. It wasn't about information or that she was from the village of the Leaf anymore. This was about sweet revenge for her damaging his damn pride. Her flesh was going to feel every ounce of shame he felt was inflicted on him.

"I'm bored. Could you at least make it somewhat entertaining?" she asked. Having nothing to loose she was going to push every button she could on the man.

"Try this on for size," he teased as he set a small explosive on her arm. It was tiny and when it went off it left a hole in her arm about the size of her thumb with a scorch mark ring around it. The pain was unbearable but it was nothing compared to the time Naruto had hit her with his tail. Even pain reminded her of her love. She wanted nothing more than to see him again.

"That was pathetic," she mocked, as the smell of burning flesh entered her nostrils and tears slipping from her closed green eyes.

"This will keep you on your toes, but not quiet, I still want to hear your melodic screams," he whispered in her ear as he shoved a needle in her neck roughly and distributing another drug into her blood stream. It shut down part of her body, the part of her control over her muscles, but woke every pain receptor in her.

He used her body like a pin cushion for his kunai, missing all the vital organs and arteries. He took a flaming hot blade and wove a pattern into her upper arm that hissed every time he dragged it further along her creamy skin. She couldn't move but she could scream out in terror but it was little comfort.

"You know," she panted, "this is child's play," her taunting got her a slap across the jaw. She was aiming to make him mad enough to kill her and end her torture.

Muffled cries were heard in another part of the building. It stopped the dark ninja, drawing his attention away from the bleeding and burned defenseless woman. The doors opened and the faint light from the candles illuminated a blue demon mask ready to attack. Sakura never though she would be so happy to see that ominous looking thing. Behind the crouching figure was a man with the snake mask. Sakura wanted to send a rude gesture at him but she couldn't muster any movement. He seemed to always find her when she was vulnerable.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura croaked out, not that she wasn't happy to see them but she wanted the face of the man who held her heart to be in that doorway.

"I'm here because you made a promise to me. You promised to protect something precious to me and I'm here to make sure you deliver on it. So don't think I'm here to save you and I'm not here for that idiot of a Hokage we have either," the Snake stated in a cold manner.

"How did you find us?" the dark man asked pulling out more weapons to fight the intruders.

"I found you with this," the snake mask made a hand signal and a red snake slithered out of the poor woman's body, "I still didn't trust this woman, so I hid that in her when I found an opportunity," he explained.

"Ewe," she groaned, discussed by the snake, she knew it was only a manifestation of his chakra but it was still creepy.

"Well now its a party! But you won't be taking her from me today," the rouge harassed.

Paper bombs exploded all around Snake and Demon but they were prepared for it. They dodged and found safety from the blasts. He signaled to the demon and they both made the same hand signals and lightning erupted from their dominate hand. They charged the man who hurt one of their own and created two identical holes in the rouge ninja's chest.

"Why would you come for someone who abandoned your village?" he coughed out, along with some blood.

Sasuke took off his mask, his eyes showing his heritage,"she never abandoned Team Seven, and I would do anything for a friend like her like her," with that he took out his long sword and severed the man's head to take home to the other member of his team.

"I though you weren't here to save me," she quipped as Sasuke untied her arms.

"There was a time when you loved me fiercely, and you said things to me that I needed to hear even if I didn't listen. You risked a lot for me and I forgot about it when you left because I felt you no longer loved us. But I realize now you were acting out like I had but not in such a grand fashion. When you went out into the world you worked to heal it unlike me. So, I'm just showing you some of the love you and Naruto once showed me," he smiled, a real smile.

"Sasuke," she beamed, more tears bounding down her cheeks, "take me home?" she asked as he wrapped his strong arms around her wounded frame.

Naruto was waiting in his office for news from his different teams out. The forest cleaning crews had been successful in their mission to purge the forest of the rouge trash. He was going to have to redo security once this mess was over. Nine had stayed by his side. Even when he dismissed everyone, including her, she stayed. She knew it was what she would want if Snake was taken like that.

"Demon reporting," Haruko stated as she popped into the open window, "Team Seven is requested in the hospital," she relaid her other sensie's summons.

Naruto nodded, amusing he was going to identify the body or to see some of the bodies of the rouges. He really didn't care, it was hard to care without her in his world.

Upon entering the private room of the Hokage in the hospital he saw the Fifth looking over Sakura's body. He noted the burn mark she was covering with a bandage, and the carvings in her opposite upper arm.

"I'll give you a moment," Granny said, patting his shoulder as she left the room.

A mask free Sasuke was leaning on the wall next to the open window. He gestured over to a table on the opposite wall, on it was the leader's head of the rebel ninja who took his beloved. Naruto knew he could count on his friend to do what he couldn't. He saved what was left of her and brought her body home.

"Can't have one of Team Seven's members go out on us like that, its not our ninja way," Sasuke commented, watching the Hokage intently.

Naruto unlocked the cage on his emotions, tears pored down his whiskered cheeks. He moved to the side of her bed and took her graceful hand in his.

"Sakura," he choked out, running his free hand over her head.

"He didn't want her body for any secrets, he was going to torture her to death," Sasuke informed him, hawk eyes on the grieving man.

The blond had to think over his friend's words a few times. Grief was making him slow. He touched the now healed scars on her upper arm and the arm was wrapped by Granny before she left. Dead bodies don't need patched together. His hand clumsily went to the bandage and jerked it a little roughly.

"Idiot," a shrill voice snarled as an arm came around to smack him in the back of the head, "who taught you how to handle an injured woman?" she scolded, codling her wounded arm.

It had taken a while for the drugs in her system to wear off. She knew her teammate was having way too much fun at the expense of the idiot who got slapped. Naruto looked dumbfounded, a look she didn't hate on him but she wanted to see a smile on those perfect lips. Slowly, with a lot of effort she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Slender fingers wound their way into lushes blond locks and pulled his face to hers. She kissed an unresponsive man.

Naruto's mind refused what was happening. He saw her die, even in sage mode she had looked dead. He pushed her away slightly and looked at her hard. He closed his eyes and opened them in sage mode again. He looked her over and it was her, alive and well. He was still trying to think it all over and process how she was alive in his arms when she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Frog eyes stared into a forest of green.

"Stop thinking and kiss me you idiot," she ordered.

His stupid grin finally graced his face as he returned to normal and he pulled her in for a deep kiss. She didn't care that parts of her body cried out in protest of the movement, she kissed him back with equal enthusiasm.

Sasuke chuckled to himself and slipped out the window. He had two wives and a house full of kids to go home to and tell them how much he loved them. One wife was going to get locked up in her room and not allowed to leave until the babies were born if he had his way. His thoughts went back to the couple in the hospital. He finally made up for his mistake with them.

"Marry me," Naruto whispered getting down on one knee.

"Naruto," she gasp.

"I don't have a ring on me right now but I promise to get you a good one and be the best husband you could ever hope for. I'll love you more than anything in this world or the next. I'm an idiot who can't live without you so please say yes," he proposed.

She laughed, "when are you going to realize I'm the one who can't live without you? Of course I'll marry you!"

He leaped up on the bed with her and kissed her passionately. Just then the Fifth came back into check on her patient.

"She's not cleared for that kind of stuff yet, Naruto," she scolded.

They both laughed as he moved away from the woman he was going to marry. He was done second guessing, she was his and he was going to keep her. She had never been happier than she was in that moment. The man who was her world wanted to make her a permanent fixture in his. She could feel her heart healing those old burn marks and she hoped his heart was too. She had the rest of their lives to make sure nothing harmed his again.


	12. Chapter 12

Between figuring out what that bastard of a rouge ninja poisoned her with and planning a wedding, a certain pink haired ninja was feeling a little overwhelmed. Her husband to be wasn't much help either. She would ask his opinion about wedding details and he would tell her whatever she wanted was fine. If he wasn't careful he was going to end up in a pink tux that matched her hair and she was going to have puke green flowers just because he wouldn't speak up. Her master had also given her some bad ideas but they could get somebody hurt or divorced before they ever got married.

"Naruto," Sakura whined from the couch in the living room, her nose in another wedding magazine Ino had brought her.

He came out only in boxers with a towel over his shapely shoulders. He still felt like the nightmare of her dieing was some kind of trick. She and Granny had explained to him over a dozen times what had happened to her, her body shutting down to death like conditions but he didn't know a poison in existence that could fool even his sage mode. Granny had told him it was possible it had been his fear that made him not notice her small pulses of life.

"What is it my love," he teased leaning over the back of the couch to look at the magazine with her.

"What do you think about this dress?" she asked, pointing out a modest one.

"I think you'll look good in anything," was his safe answer.

It backfired, in all the wrong ways. She wasn't sure what she wanted from him but always giving the safe answer was getting boring. Her fist clenched and she was gearing up to hit him when the little blue demon popped in.

"If she'll look good in anything why not wear nothing?" Haruko asked, her eyes skimming over a date book. She was there to wrangle the Hokage, he was already late for an important appointment. The counsel had a few opinions about the up coming wedding so he had to go and find out all the requirements and traditions they were going to have to follow.

"Nothing, there's an idea, I do look good naked," Sakura pretended to ponder.

Naruto paled, she looked very good naked and he didn't want to share that knowledge with anyone who didn't already know, peeping ANBU. He also feared his student was rubbing off on his future wife. Saying things just for a reaction. He had been pretty docile lately. Maybe she wanted more of his input on the wedding matter. He ripped the bound pictures from her hands and flipped through it quickly.

"That one," he pointed out handing it back to her and retreating back to his room to get dressed for the meeting.

Sakura was surprised by his choice. There were some less than tasteful dress out there women got married in and she feared he would pick a slutty one but he picked a simple classic looking dress. It also fit her body type and hid most of her newly acquired scars. Now she wasn't sure if she still wanted to hit him or if she wanted to kiss him.

While Naruto was gone for the meeting Sakura headed to the laboratory where her master was working on figuring out the poison. It had booth of them stumped and they were the best in the village with this kind of thing. She wasn't worried, sooner or later one of them would decipher it.

"Please tell me you brought either coffee or something stronger with you," Tsunade asked as Sakura entered the room.

"Sorry, I'm showing up empty handed this morning," Sakura laughed.

"I guess we're even, I have nothing new to tell you about the compound. It feels like it should be obvious but its so obscured by something that I can't unravel it. If I could just pin down the base of it," she started mumbling to herself and ignored Sakura.

Being use to this kind of treatment from her teacher it didn't offend her anymore.

"What if the antidote was already in my blood stream? Maybe it doesn't just put you in a death like state, maybe I would have died if he hadn't given it to me and that sick son of a bitch revived me just to watch me die a different way?" she pondered.

"Alright, get out I have to work," the older woman ordered.

Sakura didn't bother protesting, she would just be in the way if she stayed. When her teacher got focused like this it was just better for everyone if she had space. The younger woman rolled her eyes and headed for the door. She had started working part time at the hospital. She got called in for all the serious cases. Making the rounds she checked on her four patients who were recovering nicely after a heated battle with some dangerous wild animals.

As she finished her inspection of the last one a panicked nurse found her and explained there was an emergency she was needed for but the frazzled nurse wasn't making much sense. Sakura was trying to comprehend the incomplete sentences and the various noises of nervous energy the girl was making. Nursing might not be the best line of work for someone with her personality traits but Sakura was interrupted in her doubts of the girl when she came to the sight of an open chest cavity with beating heart and operating lungs.

"Alright, prioritize, lets get this put back together and closed up one layer at a time," she ordered as her trained fingers went to work.

Too busy to notice who was on her operating table she didn't let any emotions cloud her judgment but as the body began helping her in her work she felt the familiar chakra of the fox. Once he was conscious he was going to get it along with that Sasuke, as she began to recognize this as his handy work.

"Some of this could have been avoided if you informed me you two were going to be training," she scolded the ninja in the dark corner.

"He got out of the meeting early so he wanted to train a bit before he had to get back to paperwork, didn't think it would escalate that fast, honestly," Sasuke huffed.

Once his perfect chest was put back together, Naruto sat up with a moan.

"Next time have your medic on hand or I'll use your bodies for experimental surgeries," she threatened darkly making her way to the door.

"We're going for round two if you want to come watch," Naruto offered surprising everyone in the room.

"Fine, sign your paperwork and I'll meet you there," she nodded leaving the room.

Once back at their training grounds the boys got right back into training, not waiting for the girl. Naruto had the upper hand and was about to rasengan the crap out of Sasuke when a kick sent him flying one direction and that same kick sent the his intended target another direction. The bewildered boys looked up from their positions in the dirt to see the last member of Team Seven wearing combat clothes, her head band, and her hair pulled back in a pony tail. She adjusted her black gloves and took a fighting stance.

"I never said I would sit back and watch like the old days," she grinned.

Sauske leaped at the chance to test her skills. She evaded every attack until he activated his eyes, then she had to block as best she could. Naruto joined the fray attacking both of them with shadow clones. He was surprised with how fast they poofed into smoke. Both teammates then turned their attention on him. He landed two strong hits on his opponents, one in the gut to Sakura and to the jaw on Sasuke.

He rubbed his sore jaw and smirked, "the way I hear it Sakura dominates in the bedroom and you're a helpless push over."

Naruto laughed, "the way I hear it Tomo makes you keep your ANBU mask on when you come to her bed."

They attacked each other again, this time with more force. Sakura now knew why things escalated so fast between these two.

"I hear your student is ready to join my harem," Sasuke taunted.

"I hear Jun," Naruto started but was hit hard by a black glove covered fist and sent flying into a tree.

"Say one bad thing about Jun and you won't walk right for a week," Sakura threatened.

"Are you in love with my wife?" the raven haired ninja joked as he got ready to attack her.

"Why do you think I spend so much time over there," she winked suggestively.

Both males were taken back by her attitude. Cocky gins fell across both their faces as the punches started flying again. Sasuke and Sakura sent Naruto flying away from the battle, then Sasuke smashed her into the ground.

"See you're nothing special," he snarled pulling back a fist to punch her.

"That's not what your wife said last night," she jabbed, in truth she had said it but not in the way she made it sound.

His full force came hurtling down at her face but before it made contact she was gone. He looked around to find her in Naruto's arms.

"What the hell?" two stunned ninjas yelled.

"I figured out how to reverse my dad's technique, instead of teleporting me to her I brought her to me, wasn't sure if it would work, sorry I used you to test it out," he apologized as he set the woman down.

"I'll live," she smiled, she thought she was done being surprised by him but once again he left her awestruck by his abilities.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto had his students over once in a while for dinner in the Hokage tower. He claimed it was for team bonding but mostly it was so Haruko wouldn't be lonely. After he started having them over he noticed better communication on the training grounds. Plus it got him in the kitchen doing something he wasn't good at and it gave them a chance to make fun of their sensei.

"Why did you have to go and propose?" Haruko complained right off the bat.

"So sorry to inconvenience you," Naruto sneered.

"Guess I should have said no," Sakura sassed wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist from behind, stopping him a moment before he bustled about the kitchen again.

"Its just now I have to find a date, and no one in this village will go out with me," huffed the girl, picking at some of the ingredients Naruto was using in his latest creation that may or may not be edible.

"That can't be true," the older medic comforted.

"Its true, either they are scared of her or they are scared of our sensei," Raiden confirmed.

"It was one time and that drunk had it coming talking to a teenage girl like that at his age," Naruto defended with a fatherly tone, "and I'll hit both of you if you talk to a girl like that at any age," he added shaking a cooking utensil at the group.

"If you hadn't hit him I would have," Arashi assured him.

"We were all ready to hit him, Sensei, you just got to him first. But I think that may have actually saved his life because it looked like Haruko was getting ready to send him into the next country by how red her cheeks were," Raiden teased.

"I'll send you into the next country," she threatened darkly.

He raised his eyebrows and beckoned her in play. She resorted to glaring at her teammate and decided to follow the one rule their sensei had about dinner at the tower, no physical fighting. He encouraged friendly debates among the teenagers but scolded anyone when they used there fists to do the talking.

"Why don't you just go with your team?" Naruto inquired, still trying to stay in the conversation and not burn dinner.

"You know nothing about wedding politics, women can't go alone, its pathetic, only thing more pathetic is going with your team, its like going with your cousins because your parents made you. For some stupid reason its fine if men go alone," the young girl growled.

"Go with just me then," Raiden offered lazily.

"What did I just say about cousins?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm asking you to be my date," he spelled out a little harshly.

"I don't want a pity date," the girl countered.

"I'm not asking out of pity, I'm asking for a dress up, pick you up at your door, real date," he confirmed almost yelling at her.

Everyone in the room was speechless, Naruto knew Arashi had a crush on the girl, but Raiden had always fought with her over everything and anything. Just because they butted heads didn't mean he didn't like her, the adults knew that from personal experience. Haruko looked from each face before she finally turned to the sandy blond boy.

"Sure, I'd love you to be my date," she blushed.

Raiden liked to see her looking like a girl from time to time. She was a capable ninja on missions or during training and he liked that side of her too. He knew his friend had a crush on her but if he waited for that spineless coward to make a move on her Raiden would be on his death bed. Love wasn't the emotion he though he had for her but he respected her. That was more than he could say about a lot of the girls of the village. If he could get her to behave like a proper date at the wedding it could help some of the guys their age see her as a girl and not an intimidating figure because of her skills. He thought it might also give Arashi a shove to get off his butt and make a move. Knowing her personality she wouldn't be scared of any of his fan girls. None of them would dare tempt her wrath either.

"Naruto-sensei, you're burning something," Arashi commented breaking the silence.

Random curses and a hiss of pain was heard from the blond Hokage as he tried to salvage the food. All his students jumped in on teasing the poor man. Asking everything from if he knew how to operate something as difficult as a toaster, to if he burned water. Sakura didn't join in the teasing but she did laugh at all the things they came up with. His pouting lip was too cute when he showed off the burn, of course it was already healing by the time he gave it to her to doctor. She was sure to kiss it and that adorable pout.

After dinner Arashi stuck around to help clean up while the other two vanished before their sensei could ask them to help.

"Sensei, can I ask you a question?" the shy boy asked while doing the dishes with Naruto.

"Anything," was always the Hokage's answer to that question.

"Raiden knows how I feel about Haruko and he still asked her out. Should I confront him about it?" he wondered.

"Were you going to ask her to be your date to the wedding?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to," he responded.

"That's not a real answer," Sakura butted in bringing more dishes for them to wash.

"You would not believe how many times I had to ask Sakura out before I got her," Naruto laughed.

"That approach doesn't work for everyone, Naruto," she reminded gently.

The boy nodded, "I don't know what she'd do if I was overbearing."

"I was not overbearing, I was persistent," Naruto corrected.

Sakura rolled her eyes but didn't feel like debating with the stubborn man. The action did not go unnoticed by either male. Arashi knew he would have chickened out about asking the hazel eyed girl to the wedding. She always seemed to make him loose his nerve. Raiden was always smooth with other girls but with the girl of team four, he was awkward and defiant. He began to think the sandy blond also had a crush on the feisty girl. Stepping up seemed to be the only option if he was going to win over the girl of his dreams.

Once the tortured kitchen was returned to its former glory the sulking boy headed home leaving an exhausted couple to snuggle alone on the couch.

"I'm so glad I'm not a teenager any more," Sakura signed thinking back to everything they went through. She had to admit she like seeing Naruto with his team. He was different type of sensei than they had but she had a lot of respect for the way he did things.

"We're not that far out of our teens," Naruto laughed.

It sounded as tired as she felt. She didn't understand how she could find him so attractive even in his current state of half open droopy eyes, body sprawled across the couch, and basically starting to snore. Dirty thoughts ran through her pink covered head. Wondering what his eyes would do if she stuck her hands down his pants dominated her current pondering. A giggle escaped her pretty mouth as she pictured the surprise she was sure would be in them.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously and evaluated the situation. He was in a vulnerable position if she were to spring into action. She smiled sweetly but it did not relieve his suspicions, it only made them grow. She was ready to pounce but a memory struck her and relaxed her tense muscles. She didn't want to give the ANBU a show. Maybe she would just tease them a bit.

"Naruto," she purred climbing onto his lap straddling the gorgeous blond.

His breath caught seeing her cat like movements, he noticed she purposely let her cleavage pause in his line of site. He was a man and he liked breast but he hadn't decided if he like them better than her shapely ass and toned legs. His favorite part of her legs was when they were wrapped around him. She started rubbing him, starting with his shoulders working her way down his arms then back up. Next down his shirt covered chest and abs. Finally letting her hands rest on his hips. She leaned in and barely brushed his expecting lips, just a small touch but he still felt their presents after she moved away from him.

He was torn, he was enjoying drinking the vixen in but he wanted to carry her off cave man style to his bed and have his way with her. Hot breath caressed his ear before it was encased in her hot mouth. Her tongue swirled around his ear lobe, then teeth gently grazed it only to have her suck on it as she pulled away. He felt a nose bleed coming on picturing her doing the same thing to a different part of his anatomy.

Her goal was accomplished, it wasn't how she originally planned to wake up those brilliantly blue eyes but she was pleased with the outcome. A lovely combination of shock and lust mixed in them to make a beautifully clouded storm of desire. He sat up straight and pulled her to him. He peppered her clavicles and neck with hot needy kisses. Her fingers clawed into his scalp to latch around his smooth hair, pulling his face up. Her mouth attacked his, her tongue diving into the cavern of his mouth.

Masculine hands locked her to him as he rose. Her weight did nothing to slow his powerful strides to the security of his bedroom from the ever presence to his protectors. Once in the safety of his room they liberated each other of their bothersome clothes. She wasn't the gentle type, she never had been with him. Shoving him back until the back of his knees met the bed and he toppled down, arms spread wide waiting for her. She climbed up on him, slowly engulfing his saluting member as she sank down. Moans reverberated around the room.

All he could do was hold onto her hips and let her have her way with him. The way she rocked and twisted boggled his mind. Her body was athletic and flexible, her temperament dominating and confident. She was going to do what she wanted to him and he was going to enjoy watching her. His hands roamed her toned body. Lingering on her perky nipples and her sweet ass. It didn't take long for her to unravel and fall into pure bliss. Her moments slowed and jolts of pleasure sparked out from her filled core. Naruto moved quick and she was now the one on her back.

He watched her reaction to ever pump, moaning his name and leaving scratches up and down his back. His thumb searched for her sensitive spot, when he found it he was sure she drew blood. He was pretty proud of himself to send into such a state. He picked up the pace, keeping her free falling into a madness of euphoria. She threw her head back and called out his name like it was the only thing tying her to this world. Naruto could no long contain himself and he spread his seed into her awaiting womb.

They were drenched in sweat but neither cared as they reclaimed their breath. They got themselves under the covers and Sakura drifted off to sleep quickly. Naruto held her for awhile, his mind filled with memories of the past, things going on now, and what he hoped for the future with this woman in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

With Naruto stuck in the office of the tower, Sakura had made a second home in the laboratory with her master. She had left the slug princess to go get them lunch and a little pick me up mid day coffee. Upon returning she found Tsunade grinning from ear to ear drinking sake. Sakura wondered if it was a victory drink the way the experienced drinker threw another shot back.

"I am a genius," Tsunade beamed refilling her cup.

"You know you didn't create this poison, right?" the apprentice asked, a little worried about the Fifth's sanity.

"No, I didn't but I did figure out what it is and the antidote. Not only that I also figured out how to make it better," the blond boasted.

Sakura set the lunches and coffees down to grab the notes from her teacher and see for herself if there was reason to celebrate.

"You are a genius. But this worries me, that henchmen, worthless rouge isn't smart enough to make something this complex," Sakura pondered the terrible possibilities.

"That's what I was thinking, there has to be a mastermind behind the muscle. I know you are a capable ninja and I'm sure they had their reasons to be after you but I can't help but worry about Naruto because you are close to him," Tsunade confessed.

The look of the busty blond gave the pink haired woman the impression of a mother bear protecting her cub. They had a special bond even master and apprentice didn't share. Sakura wasn't offended that was were the older woman's thought process had taken her. Naruto needed protection, he was not only someone special to them, he was the most important man in the village.

"What do we need to do to ensure his safety?" Sakura asked, shifting into ninja on a mission frame of mind.

The Fifth made a hand signal and the room filled with ANBU. There were some she recognized as an old sensei and former teammates. It didn't surprise her they were in ANBU now. It did that they were on the Fifths team rather than Naruto's.

"This unit answers only to me. Naruto knows I have a unit but he doesn't know who is on it. Some of them are very close to him so I can keep an eye on him. Between all of us I think we can keep that idiot safe. I'm going to mass produce the antidote and make sure everyone in here is armed with it," the blond announced.

Everyone in the room nodded. The slug princess dismissed them with a wave of her hand and the room cleared.

"You going to keep a babysitter with him at all times?" Sakura asked wondering if her love would catch on or not.

"I'll leave the night shift to you," the older woman winked.

"Like I would trust anyone else with it," the young woman smirked.

"I will also leave it up to you on whether or not you give him my findings," Tsunade decided tapping the notes in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura headed out to the training grounds to clear her mind. She spotted Haruko working with Sasuke on her elemental chakra stuff. Sasuke noticed his teammate and sent the student to work on her own for a bit. Sakura sat on a boulder pulling her knees to her chin. Sasuke joined her on the boulder in a graceful jump.

"What's got you so concerned?" he questioned sitting down next to her.

"We think there is someone behind the rouge that came after me, who might be after Naruto, but can't be sure," she answered.

She trusted this man with her life but more importantly she trusted him with the life of the man she loved. He seemed to be seriously considering her words.

"We'll protect him. No one stands a chance against the two of us," he stated like it was decided the young Hokage was safe no matter what the world sent their way.

Sakura let a smile take the place of her worried frown. His simple words brimming with confidence made her feel more at ease. She knew Naruto wasn't an idiot in battle but she had seen him get poisoned before. Even she was guilty of causing one of the times.

"He's not the type to sit back and watch a battle from the sidelines," Sakura warned.

"He'll have to if he can't find the fight," Sasuke joked.

They both chuckled at the thought of the Hokage searching for the fight. They knew his sage mode would find it no matter what but it was still a funny thought.

"I hope I'm worrying for nothing," she confessed.

"I do too, but it doesn't hurt to be on the side on caution. The Fifth has an ANBU unit and I want whatever she is arming them with," Sasuke informed her.

She nodded, it wouldn't hurt if some of his members had it too. They started discussing his student, his wives and kids, and how things were going relationship wise with Naruto.

"The wedding is coming up soon and Naruto told me all the Kages are coming. Are all the ANBU units prepared to protect all the officials coming?" she asked.

"They will also be bringing their own but I think we've got everything covered," the man informed her.

Naruto was on his way to the training field to meet up with his team when he spotted his best friend and his future wife. She looked worried but Sasuke said something and she visibly relaxed. He wasn't sure what to do, he had always reacted badly when he saw them alone together. He chose to just walk up to them, not say anything and try to not glare. Strolling up to his teammates he mustered the best smile he could. He caught Sakura's eye first, but he was sure the Uchiha had noticed him long before, she lit up at the sight of him and left her former crush to wrap herself around him.

"Do your wranglers know you escaped," she teased pecking him on the lips.

"I'm here to train the brats," he smiled down at her.

She nodded and headed back to the boulder and sat with her friend again. They started talking about Haruko's training and other stuff so Naruto left them and joined his students.

He trained them for a while and then went to find his woman. She was still talking with the raven haired ninja, but it sounded like it was turning into a fight. So Naruto reverse teleported her into his arms. The look of shock on both their faces was priceless. Naruto's howl of laughter could be heard all the way back at the village.

"That was rude," she growled crossing her arms over her chest but making no move to get out of her lover's arms. He was warm and comfortable. She felt safe whenever he was close. Fear still gripped her heart, if she ever lost him she wasn't sure she would survive. She shoved it down to the bottom of her heart.

"I was just playing," he smiled down at her.

"Now you have to carry me to the village," she demanded playfully.

"Sakura," the Hokage whined loudly. He really didn't mind carrying her, he just wanted to fuss a bit. He carried her bridal style till they reached the outskirts of town then he teleported them to his quarters in the tower.

"Wow, did you have to wait till we were in range or something?" she questioned, finally getting out of his arms.

"No, I could have from the training grounds, I just wanted to hold you for a while," he answered plainly.

He was too cute sometimes. Butterflies took flight in her belly. Not understanding the reason her cheeks warmed up, she brushed some stray pink hair behind her ear and looked away.

"You don't need an excuse to hold me," she mumbled.

His charming fox grin spread across his face. She looked so cute when she was being shy. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the couch with him.

"Is that going to be in the vows? I can hold you whenever I want," he teased.

"I think its an unwritten rule," she giggled.

"Can I ask you for something strange?" he questioned, swirling a finder in her long loose hair.

"Maybe," she answered a little standoffish.

He laughed, "its not that bad, I promise."

"Fine, what strange thing do you want?" she wondered, still skeptical.

"I want a lock of your hair, do you think you could part with one?" he inquired still playing with her pink mane.

She couldn't think of anything he would need it for. So she pulled a kunai from her pack and selected a lock that wouldn't show too much if she chopped it for him. He took it and put it somewhere safe in one of his vest pockets. He didn't want it for any other reason than to have a a piece of her with him always.

"The wedding is getting close, you ready to become my ball and chain?" Naruto teased with a stupid smirk on his face. She could tell he baiting her by the glint in his blue eyes.

"Sure, you ready to be my punching bag?" she harassed back popping her knuckles.

The look of horror on his face was worth getting dropped on her ass as he ran for safety. She scrambled to chase him, jumping over the couch trying to close the distance. Her chakra infused fist was pulled back ready to smash his taunting grin.

"I'm going to break that nose of yours," she threatened.

"Thought you liked my nose," he jeered, disappearing in a puff of smoke. She didn't stop the punch in time and ended up hitting a mask hanging on the wall breaking it in several pieces.

"When the hell did you make a shadow clone?" she snarled, looking around the living room for him.

An impish snicker was heard from the kitchen. She knew he had his father's special kunai all over the place. She had watched him with amusement as he dodged his wranglers a few times with them. He could also spread his clones all over the place with them. When she had left he was only beginning to get the hang of the technique. Now he had even advanced it, she was impressed but not enough to save him from getting punched.

"Guess I'm going to have to destroy the Hokage's tower to find that boy," she called, trying to draw him out.

"Sakura don't!" he yelled popping out of his hiding spot, the defenseless building didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

He was too shocked to react that she was right there, her punch sent him to the floor. She had held back a lot as to not damage the building. She pinned the bewildered male to the kitchen floor. She had been secretly training with their other member of Team Seven. Her speed and evasion skills were back on par or even better than when she had gone to see the world.

"Still want to call me ball and chain?" she questioned, glaring at him.

"How about I just call you my wife," he smiled, her glare didn't lessen, "my beautiful wife?" he tried again.

"I guess if that's the best you can come up with," she quipped, a smile returning to her features.

He pulled her down and their lips met in a tender kiss. He could see it now, they were going to break things, have to replace floor boards and walls but it was never going to be dull with her in his life. She wondered if the mask she broke was important. Lucky for her it wasn't.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days before the wedding and Sakura was impatiently waiting for the other boot to drop. Everything was too perfect. Nothing in their lives had ever been this easy for them. Her relationship with Naruto was going great, her and Sasuke were now good friends, and her professional life was on track. She could feel something had to go wrong. Everyone she talked to told her not to go looking for trouble because she would find it in abundance.

Naruto had been busy greeting important guest who were arriving early to do business with the Leaf and had little time to listen to her fears. She was sure his and the Fifth's ANBU members were tired of her pestering them about the busy Hokage's whereabouts. She had to trust her gut and it told her to keep a close eye on him.

She found her way to his office to find only his one assistant there.

"Where is the Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"He said, and I quote, 'can't let those kids have a break just cause I'm getting married,' and left me to deal with this," the poor woman fumed as she gestured to the madness that was the desk.

Sakura suppressed a laugh, typical Naruto. He'd use any excuse to get out of paperwork. He never seemed to learn that there was always more waiting for him when he got back. Sakura decided to leave the woman to her work. As she was exiting the door she was sure she heard the assistant use some swear words that would make even the veteran ninja blush. Reminding herself that Naruto could drive saints to curse she let it go without a second thought.

Once in the lobby she summoned members of the two Hokage units.

"Whose watching Hokage-sama?" she asked the Rabbit and Cat.

"Snake and Silver Dog," Rabbit answered first.

That was a bad sign, if those two were watching him that meant Naruto had been giving the others the slip. Only their teammate and former sensei could keep up with his shenanigans. She knew her future husband wasn't as dumb as he played sometimes.

She trekked down the familiar path to the training grounds without a second thought. Even though now was considered a time of peace, it was still important to keep everyone at the top of their game. Less and less children were being sent to the Academy, so they were working on the quality of the training they were all receiving.

Sakura felt an enormous amount of killing intent move in near her. The wind whipped some cherry blossoms by and there stood a woman wearing a flowery dress and an animal mask from another village.

"The problem with finding heaven on earth is that its too easy for someone to take it away from you," she taunted, removing her mask.

Whenever an ANBU took off their mask, in Sakura's experience, it was always a bad thing. It was an open unspoken promise of death. Sasuke had used it when he hunted down that rouge that had stolen her. Nothing good would come from this woman, even if her face was beautiful. Her eyes were bold and her pink irises shown bright. They were almost the exact shade of Sakura's hair. It gave her an eerie look.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura questioned, making a slow practiced move to her weapons.

"I mean, a ninja should never fall in love," she grinned pulling a long sword from it's resting place.

Sakura understood, this woman had probably lost the man closest to her and now she was a rouge. A line was sliced through her forehead protector but the heart wrenching part was it wasn't a village symbol, it was the Allied Forces the line was driven through. She had only seen a few of these, but they were always after the Kages, blaming them for things that they had no control over.

"If you're here to kill me, good luck, better than you have tried," Sakura warned feeling the adrenaline move into her system.

"I am only here to distract but if I get the chance I won't hesitate to end your life. Your precious Hokage should be dead soon," she grinned.

The medic cursed under her breath. If Naruto was in danger she needed to be there. Not dealing with second rate fallen ANBU. Before a battle could ensue, three ninja appeared by Sakura's side.

"We've got this, go find Sensei," Haruko ordered standing in front of her boys.

"Are you sure you guys can handle her?" Sakura worried.

Haruko gave a look telling her she was out of her mind to question their abilities. But explaining to the overprotective sensei that she left his students to fight a woman she didn't know anything about didn't sound fun. She would just have to trust them and the training they had from the most powerful man of the Leaf. Rushing off before she could change her mind or the pink eyed witch could stop her, she went to save her man.

Finding him standing proud and tall against a man about half his size, Naruto seemed fine at first glance. She rushed to him, standing in a protective posture, ready to fight the intruder to the death if need be.

"I've got this, go on, get out of here," her man told her.

"I'm not leaving you here," she argued.

"Go, leave now! Check on my students," he ordered.

Reluctantly she moved away from him. She hurried to the trees but once in their shelter she stopped to check on him one more time before she left to help the others.

"I won't let you near her," Naruto's hokage voice boomed.

"Her? Her who? Oh, you mean that little vixen that rouge was after," he gestured to the way the pink haired minx had gone, "I could care less about her, but he would have sold his soul to me to help him kill her. Guess she did something real bad to get under his skin like that. You only hunt a woman down like that if she was a former lover who seriously wronged you," the little man chuckled.

"So, you've come for me?" Naruto laughed humorlessly, slipping down to one knee and clutching his chest.

"That's what I love about poison, it doesn't matter who you are, how good of a ninja you are, or what you believe, it kills you just the same. Its beautiful really," the dark man mused sending three more laced kunai to the downed man's chest to speed up the process.

She had heard enough she was about to go in to the rescue when a small hand stopped her. Haruko was there surveying the area.

"Sasuke-sensei came and sent me to help you," she informed the medic.

"Good, let's show him why you don't mess with the Hokage of the Leaf," the green eyed beauty said.

Naruto was having a hard time breathing. His eyes could stay focused for a minute but then it got painful. He watched as the small frame of a man dodged something. There was a flurry of pink mane that made him think of his long time love. He had sent her away to be safe and she came back. He wanted to scream out in protest and get her away from the danger but his voice came out no more than a horse whisper.

As he watched in horror, strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Bloodied ninja weapons were pulled from their fleshy sheaths. Thinking his end was near he refused to beg for his life or doing anything else that would damage his pride. He held his head high even as something came up to his neck. He heard the noise of an injection but he couldn't feel anything. What happened next surprised him, a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't uncommon for the enemy to kiss him, bad girls loved him. But when another blur of pink went flying past him to join the fray, he decided the poison was messing with his brain.

The poison master had launched himself into the air and was ready to rain poison tipped kunai at the girl before him but a second woman came from behind and slammed her chakra infused fist into his spinal column. Every bone shattered into tiny bits turning his spinal cord to mush. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The Hokage saw the hit, his vision had cleared thanks to the antidote he was given roughly by one of the Sakuras he saw before him. They gave each other a high five. One of them had a devilish grin that he had only seen on one girl and it was not his Sakura who sported it.

"You don't use shadow clones," he muttered, still trying to clear his head.

"You're right, I don't," the woman smiled.

"But my sensei taught me the importance of a good transformation," the girl smiled as she turned back into Haruko with a puff of smoke, "we make a great team."

"We do! Maybe we'll have to convince the Hokage to put us on a special team," the older woman joked, the student nodded in agreement with excited enthusiasm.

Nartuo cleared the cobwebs in his mind, he was angry now. His efforts to keep her safe had been wasted by her failure to comply to his wishes.

"I told you to leave," he growled getting to his feet.

The shift in the mood could be felt in the air. The girls' smug looks left their faces and a glare crossed Sakura's.

"I did, but then I came back," Sakura defended.

"Bringing my student back with you. Putting her in great danger as well," he snapped.

"We are ninja of the Leaf, it is our duty to protect our Hokage, you're important to this village," his lover ranted moving closer to face off with him. She left the words unsaid about how important he was to her.

His mask of anger cracked and some pain etched itself on to his face. He hated her reason for protecting him. If she was going to put her life on the line, she should do it for a better reason than his position.

"As the Hokage I gave you a direct order to leave, and you intentionally disobeyed me. So don't pull that bull," he was interrupted by a slap across the face. It rang out across the quiet training grounds. She hadn't put a lot of power behind the assault, it was just to grab his attention.

"If it had been anyone else to come to your aid, Kakashi, Sasuke, or the Fifth, anyone but me, you wouldn't have sent them away, yet you pushed me away from danger at great risk to yourself. It was a stupid move," she snarled defending herself.

"Haruko, leave. Go find the rest of your team," the man ordered in a calm tone, even though his blood was about to boil.

"I think one of you is going to need a witness in a moment," the girl countered worried for the other female ninja mostly.

"He won't hurt me, go check on your boys," the woman encouraged waving her on.

"The kids don't like it when the parents fight," the wild child grumbled as she stomped off.

Sakura had to smother a chuckle, because she was in the middle of a stare down with a bundle of blond fury. After the girl reluctantly left, Naruto moved in closer to Sakura but she didn't flinch.

"You know I have the power to demote your ass for disobeying a direct order," he warned, thinking about knocking her down a peg.

"Fine, demote me, send me back to the academy if you're feeling completely vengeful. Hell, if you really want make it so I'm no longer a ninja of the Leaf just to satisfy yourself. I don't care, because the next time this comes up and someone is trying to take your life, I'm going to do the same damn thing. I'm going to protect you because in two days your ass is mine till death do us part and I am going to make that a very, very long time," she spoke clearly moving in closer to show she refused to back down to him.

"All I was trying to do was protect you, so don't get your panties in a twist cause you would do the same thing in my position," he lashed back.

"Don't think for one second you have any effect on my panties," she shot him a dark glare.

Now she was just being argumentative. So he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her fast and hard. She was dazed by his bold move. That idiot had the power to make her weak in the knees with one simple move. She cursed her lack of willpower and succumb to her desire to kiss the domineering man back. He pushed her back against a near by tree.

He broke the heated kiss to pant, "I know for a fact that I have a huge effect on your panties."

Feeling him pressed up against her she knew she had a big influence on him too. Her dirty smirk told him as much. Sensing others coming their way, he released her and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm never going to win an argument with you, am I?" he questioned.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the rosette grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

The wedding was perfect, it was everything she dreamed of as a little girl and more. Sure, it hadn't always been Naruto she pictured waiting for her at the end of the aisle but now she couldn't imagine it any different. In her dreams it had been a smaller wedding but it was a big deal to marry a Hokage and not only that, a war hero. She didn't care about that. She would have married him right after the war before he was even nominated as the next Hokage. As far as the war hero, he had always been like that, on missions, fighting Pain, and even just around the village once he grew out of his bratty phase.

At the reception she stayed on his arm as he greeted different people from all the different countries of Allied Forces. She felt like a princess being escorted by a handsome prince. Everyone loved the dress Naruto picked out. He looked good in his dress clothes, she even let him wear his Hokage coat like his father's. All of other Kages were in attendance, it had been a long time since they were all together. Of them, Gaara was probably the most happy for his friend. He and his siblings came up to the happy couple.

"Gaara, you sly raccoon, its good to see you again," Sakura teased at they hugged and Gaara kissed her on the cheek.

"Congratulations, I'm glad to see you you made your way home. But Suna will welcome you back anytime," the Fifth Wind Shadow smiled.

"Well, if I get such wonderful treatment again, I might just have to," she beamed.

Naruto felt there was a story behind their friendly manner.

"It probably been a while since you've seen her," Naruto started digging. The last time that he knew she was there was after the war with him and they were not this easy going with each other then.

"A couple years, she came to our aid when we sent out a request for doctors during that plague that ravished our village. She was instrumental in finding the cure. I almost didn't let her leave," the kazekage confessed still holding the rosette's hands. She blushed at the compliment.

"She had enough proposals, I was surprised she didn't accept any of them," Temari stated with a little mischief.

"Proposals?" Naruto inquired.

"Gaara offered me a very nice position in the hospital," Sakura answered, trying to not start something but she had a feeling the quirky blond woman wasn't going to let it go.

"And about every other single man in the village asked for her hand, even Kankuro here," she jeered as she shoved her brother a bit.

"Don't go telling her husband that!" he snapped.

"Well, you shouldn't have proposed to the Hokage's girl!" his sister shot back.

"She wasn't part of the Leaf then and we were drunk, so I don't think it counts," he retorted looking cross.

Sakura's hand went to her face. Him saying it like that wasn't going to make it not count, it was going to make it so she was going to do some serious explaining. She was sure the puppet master had just dug them a deep hole that she didn't know if he could get them out of.

"Oh really," Naruto commented, waiting for them to finish the story. Sakura gave the eldest brother a warning look that he better fix things fast or he was going to get a face full of chakra.

"She wouldn't tell me what happened in the cave with Granny Chiyo and Sasori, so I figured a few drinks would help her talk about it and sure enough, this ones real chatty with a few bottles of sake in her," he remarked shaking a finger as the bride, "I finally got the details of the battle. Between what she did for me when I was poisoned, defeating Sassori and just having saved hundreds of lives in the village I figured I'd try to keep her in Suna, so I popped the question," Kankuro explained nervously. He didn't tell the groom the whole story. Just enough, he hoped, to satisfy the man. Kankuro didn't want to be the target of one of the most powerful ninja in the world and now her husband.

"I proposed to her sober, so you can't be too mad at him," Gaara informed his friend matter-oh-factually.

"What?" the stunned party yelled. The only ones who knew that Gaara had asked for her hand were him and her. The two older sand siblings were more shocked than the blond Kage.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, here his brother had just moved them out of a hot spot because of their sister and Gaara had to open his mouth and shoved her back in the fire. She was beginning to feel like that was her comfort zone with the man next to her. If one of them wasn't in trouble, she wasn't sure if they would function as a couple.

"She had been away from the Leaf a long time, which surprised me but what amazed me was that you hadn't gone after her at all. So before she left I asked her to stay as my wife. She graciously declined, saying something about her heart still belonging to an idiot back in the Leaf. You left her out in the world that long, she was fair game," the redhead concluded.

"I was game, huh?" she glared at the sand master. The look he returned no one but the rosette and the redhead understood. The blond was just too much fun to pick on. If he didn't give such explosive reactions people wouldn't do it so much. It was also part of his charm.

Gaara knew both sides of the story about the fight and Sakura's exodus from the village of the Leaf. Naruto had confided in him soon after the fight and later when she was in Suna, she had told him her side.

"I can't believe either of you! I've seen you since then and you never told me you even saw her!" the Hokage growled loudly at the sand ninjas.

"You never asked," was the Kazekages' simple answer.

"I need a drink," Naruto grumbled leaving the group.

Gaara smirked triumphantly and walked off after his long time friend. He got an odd sense of joy torturing the man.

"Thanks a lot Temari," Sakura scowled.

"I was just having a bit of fun," the instigator smiled.

"It wouldn't have been a problem if I had told him about it. Guess this was more my fault," the bride signed.

She saw Haruko and Raiden looking like kids in a candy store at a table close by. Pure joy on the little devil's face at how the drama was unfolding and she didn't even have to be the one to stir the pot. Sakura made a mental note to never let Temari and Haruko chat. At least the demon was behaving herself and acting like a real date to the sandy blond and not causing trouble.

Naruto threw a quick one back and poured a second cup of sake. Gaara joined him and quietly drank a cup of his own. He wasn't really mad about her being proposed to, it didn't surprise him in the least men had sought her. She was worth seeking. He was more mad at himself, if he had manned up all those years ago she wouldn't have had to turn down all those men, she would have never met most of them. If his friend had told him she was in Suna he would have rushed there to bring her home. Gaara being like a brother to him he was hurt that he tried to steal the woman he loved more than anything.

"Why did you propose to her? Why didn't you tell me she was in Suna? And don't tell me cause I didn't ask!" the blond demanded, the sake doing nothing to quail his anger.

"If I had thought she would say yes I probably wouldn't have asked. I just wanted to know why she turned down my brother more than anything. They had spent a lot of time together, working on poisons for his puppets, sparing, and teaching some of his students medical ninja stuff. My brother had a fan boy crush, she defeated Sasori's puppets and that really impressed him. He saw the carnage of dolls she left in her wake. You know he never beat her once in all the times they trained," Gaara stated.

Naruto was a little impressed. He knew she had grown since their days on the original Team Seven but he had no idea she was still trying to stay ahead of him and Sasuke. Even in self inflicted exile she was doing everything possible to surpass them as ninja.

"Once again she's got me looking at her back, but I don't mind the view," the Hokage grinned to himself.

"Anyways, I just wanted to know where she stood. She was in Suna the last time I was here procuring medical supplies. I didn't tell you because she was always talking about leaving. She had told me she hadn't stayed in one place for very long since she left here. I thought if I brought you back with me she'd take off. We were lucky we got her to stay as long as we did," Gaara explained to the disgruntled man.

"What would you have done if she said yes?" the groom asked, still annoyed but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I would have married her and been a good husband. We would have had a bunch of kids, named the first one that came out blond Naruto," Gaara taunted.

This earned him an angry glare from the Hokage who had been previously staring at his cup of sake.

"Our village has a lot of respect for her. She's practically a legend there. My brother wasn't the only one to work closely with her. Her and I spent a lot of time going over reports, her demanding things for medical research on the plague, getting permission to learn some of our medical secrets and she was a guest in my house. Temari spent a lot of time with her too, sparing and such. She was almost a member of the family there. Can't blame us for trying to keep her for personal reasons or as a skilled medical ninja," his friend smiled.

"No, I can't blame you. I should have done more to keep her here. I should have simply gone after, instead of waiting for her to return," the Hokage lamented as the tossed the sake he had been staring down back.

"If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me, not her. She never encouraged romantic feeling from anyone in Suna. Or you can be mad at Temari for bringing it up. Think she wanted to see Sakura's temper again. Its pretty exciting," Gaara mused, watching the blond closely.

Naruto stared after his wife, she was laughing with the other sand siblings still. Her smile lit up the room in his mind. Temari whispered something in her ear and her cheeks turned the a beautiful shade of pink. He caught her glancing his way and she blushed harder. He moved away from the bar to go capture his wife. He wanted a word or two with her. Gaara motioned for his brother and sister to join him and give the couple a minute.

"Done being mad already, think that's a new record," she snipped as he embraced her.

"Not yet, after you tell me why this is the first I'm hearing that you've been proposed to before," he stated.

"I didn't tell you because none of them meant anything to me. Almost every village I spent time in, someone asked for my hand in marriage. At first it was flattering but then it got old, so I forgot about them. It was painful for strangers to propose and not the man I loved," she reasoned looking up at him with charming green eyes.

"Wow, I know you're beautiful but guess they never saw your temper in action," he teased tensing up to take a hit trying to lighten the mood. He peeked open an eye to see her looking less than amused but not angry.

"Listen you, I had everyone from village elders to young boys your students age asking for my hand. Most of them were political for my skill. Even half of them in Suna were because of what I can do, not who I am. But to be honest I only slightly considered accepting two of them. But I decided that accepting a proposal from your friend the Kazekage or his brother would hurt you. I couldn't do anything I though would hurt you because for some dumb reason, I was and always will be in love with you," she confessed.

"Now I'm done being mad," he teased before he kissed her, "why were they the only two you considered?"

"They were the only two to bother getting to know me first and they saw my temper in action," she laughed.

"It does take a Kage to handle the brunt of that," he joked.

She glared and stuck out her tongue. The groom just laughed at his childish bride. The rest of the evening went without incidents, despite everyone's best efforts to torment the new couple. There was more than one drunk speech giving the new couple words of wisdom, bad suggestions, and warnings. Most of the warnings were to not piss off his new wife. Lots of people wished them many fat babies. Just before the party was over he stole her away from everyone to enjoy the night air.

"Here, I had this made for you," he said as he handed her a little black velvet box. She opened it carefully, inside was a silver chain necklace with a clear crystal heart with a splash of yellow pendent. On closer examination she noticed the pendent was the exact same color as his hair.

"Is this what I think it is?" she wondered.

"If you think its a lock of my hair encased in there, then yes, and I have this," he smiled as he held up his wrist. There was a bracelet of black beads except for one that was mostly pink. It had her hair swirled around in it.

"I guess real men do wear pink," she giggled as she reached up for a kiss.

"Now, we'll always have a piece of each other no matter where life takes us," he spoke softly into her pink locks as he placed the necklace around her graceful neck.

She liked the thought but she knew she would never be satisfied with just a piece of him anymore. She was done settling for less than everything.


	17. Chapter 17

The Hokage knew he couldn't take much time off but he still wanted to get his new bride away from the village for a bit so they could have a real honeymoon. He even managed to give all the ANBU the slip, so for a few blissful days they were completely alone. Naruto had found a secluded hot springs that many people didn't go to because the climb up the mountain was dangerous for normal people. Sakura took full advantage of the location, going around mostly naked during the hot day time, a habit she had picked up in her travels. Enticing her new husband to watch every move she made around the cottage they had to themselves. In the colder evenings she would snuggle up under a blanket with him as her own personal heater with sexy abs.

One morning she even cooked in nothing but a lacy apron and her new necklace just to drive him crazy. It had worked a little too well because breakfast ended up being charcoal. Naruto did the polite thing and still offered to eat it. It was the least he could do after ravishing he gave her on the poor kitchen table. They settled for something easy to eat and he kicked her out of the kitchen so he could clean up the mess. He chuckled to himself proudly watching her walk away clothes less. Even after being together a number of times, he could still make her walk a little funny.

Sakura was enjoying the warm water when a chakra approached she knew well. She didn't even bother opening her eyes or moving as he drew near. Covering up was too much of a hassle, he had seen it all before anyways.

"So you guys finally found us," she commented.

"Silver Dog refused to use his ninja dogs to find you guys unless an emergency came up," Snake replied, his tone full of worry and frustration.

She opened her eyes and shot to her feet, "what's wrong?"

"Tomo," was all he needed to say.

She grabbed her towel to dry her naked body and headed for the small house. Naruto came out to the porch as she and Sasuke drew near. She couldn't decipher the look on his face but she had more important things to worry about, Tomo wasn't due for a couple more months.

"Can you teleport us to the village from here?" she asked the confused blond as she passed him going into the lodging.

"No," he replied as he watched her storm around throwing on clothes, she was in such a rush she had put one of his shirts on by mistake, "what's going on?"

"Tomo," she replied getting her boots on, struggling with the zipper.

Fear replaced all the other emotions that were crowded in his mind. Tomo was like the sister to him and if Sasuke was here for Sakura she must be in bad shape. He made two shadow clones and ordered them to pack up. He went out and summoned a huge toad. Next thing Sakura knew she was in the strong arms of her husband with their best friend holding onto Naruto's shoulder standing on the toad's head. Before she could figure out what his plan was they were in a strange place that she had never seen before, then they were back in the village. He had brought her straight to the hospital.

Once in Tomo's room in the maturity wing of the hospital, Sakura went right to work. By the time Sasuke had found the newlyweds the doctors here had stabilized the young mother.

"Sorry, it seems Sasuke had you return for nothing," she smiled weakly.

"No, I'm glad I'm here. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Besides, I'm sure the village was ready to fall apart with out our dear Hokage-sama," Sakura joked, trying to cheer up the woman.

Sasuke and Naruto were informed of her improved condition. Both men let out sighs of relief. Naruto flopped onto one of the couches in the waiting area. He was so freaked out over his best friend's wife he had no idea how he would handle it if Sakura were the one in bad shape.

"Sorry, guess I cut your vacation short for nothing," Sasuke grumbled sitting down next to his friend.

"Don't worry about it, I would have done the same thing if it had been Sakura needing Tomo," Naruto waved off his worry, sticking his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling, "just quit showing up when my wife is naked."

"Stop letting her run around like that!" he glared at the instigator, then let himself relax, "You're probably right about you doing the same thing though. This helpless feeling sucks, I had to do something to help her. Not sure I want Tomo to have any more kids after this," Sasuke confided.

"Didn't you tell her to no more kids after the complications with the twins?" the Hokage asked, thinking back to the last scare she gave them.

"Yes, she refused to listen to me. I even went as far as to try to not sleep with her till she acknowledged my concerns. We know how well that woman takes to being told no about anything," the black haired ninja grinned.

"Tomo is stubborn to a fault but I'm sure it wasn't that hard to change your mind. Besides, she did prove to you that she can handle a normal pregnancy with her last one. She'd do anything to prove you wrong," Naruto laughed thinking Sakura would pull a stunt like that too.

"I think she's afraid if she doesn't give me children she'll get replaced," Sasuke responded sounding downtrodden and a little guilty. His head in his hands with his elbows on his knees, he was doing his best to stare a hole in the floor.

"Can you blame her? First thing you asked her when you met her was how many kids she wanted," Naruto jabbed.

"I warned Jun when we started dating that I was looking to restore my clan. After we were married and our first was born she wasn't sure she could deliver as many kids as I wanted so she found Tomo. I thought I would never agree to something like that but something about the woman spoke to me. Now I can't live without either of them. I don't want any more wives, Naruto, I just want the ones I've got to be safe," Sasuke sighed.

"Don't worry my love, we're in good hands," Jun spoke softly with Sakura by her side.

"I'm going to spending a lot of time here at the hospital with Tomo so I can keep an extra careful eye on her," Sakura stated trying to comfort the distraught man.

The worried father nodded his head, standing to embrace his first wife. Holding her as close as her baby bump would allow and kissing her forehead. His public display of affection surprised Jun. He was usually very proper with her because of her upbringing she wasn't comfortable with it like Tomo was. When Tomo wanted to express her feelings through physical contact, it didn't matter who was around. It was something she had admired in the woman she shared a husband with. They were opposites in so many ways but Sasuke had loved that about their arrangement.

"Maybe now is a good time to claim your prize, you got a week of time off waiting for you," Naruto reminded his subordinate.

"You going to be alright without your two best ninja?" Sasuke smirked.

"I still got the demon. Don't worry, I'll break it to her gentle like that you're not going to be adding her to your collection," the blond teased his friend.

"Don't go doing that yet, Tomo and I might like to have a third wife with us to help out with the children," Jun quipped, giving Naruto a sly grin that was a little out of character for her. Tomo had to be rubbing off on her.

"Add her and you'll just be adding a child to watch," Sakura pointed out.

"Better keep an eye on Sakura, my wives might wife nap her," warned the harem king.

"They'll send her back to me in a couple days, I'm not worried," the sage expressed with confidence.

The new wife in question wasn't sure how to take her husband's comment. He was either trying to not rise to the Uchiha's baiting or was roping her in to join the battle of wits. Her gaze fell on the relaxed man on the couch. His face unreadable and her mind ran to picking a fight with him just so she could figure out what was in that blond head. She thought of threatening to leave the village in play but it was still too soon to rub salt in that wound.

"Done with me already," she sniffed in mock crying, her hands coming up to her mouth to hide the smile as she turned her head away so he couldn't see.

Before she could make another false cry he was encasing her in his arms.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just playing. You know I'll never be done with you," he pleaded thinking the joke had gone too far and hurt her feelings.

She burst out laughing, and kissed him on the cheek. Now he was the one to look hurt and a little confused. She had just played him for a fool in front of everyone and he had played the part well. A light clap was heard behind him and he turned to see Sasuke applauding her act.

"So which finger do you have him wrapped around?" he joked ending his applause.

"This one," she grinned showing her left hand ring finger decorated by a simple silver band.

Everyone laughed lightly as the brunt of the joke pouted. He had to admit it was pretty funny and if it had happened to anyone else he would have laughed at them too. She had always been good at keeping him on his toes.

"I got work to do. I'll send Haruko to be your assistant if you need her. Feel free to torture her as your own, I mean use," the devious Hokage corrected.

He vanished without giving his new wife any show of affection, she was a little disappointed. Sasuke noticed her displeasure and he recognized it from whenever his sweet Tomo felt cheated out of a show of love. Before he could tease his teammate the blond flashed back to her side. She had no idea how he got there, no one, to her knowledge, had his special kunais on them. He grabbed her and in dramatic style dipped her low and kissed her passionately. Her eyes couldn't get any bigger as shock worked its way through her system.

He righted her and smiled, "sorry, had to make up for leaving without a kiss."

Again he was gone before she could put a coherent thought together let alone words.

"That idiot, how did he do that?" she growled from embarrassment more than anything else.

Sasuke pointed to her necklace, it was the only thing he could think of. Little did they know Naruto had put a seal on Sakura herself so he could always come to her aid similar to the one his father had done with his mother. She was sleeping when he did it and put it in the middle of her lower back right above her lovely rump. He had made it so it only showed when he used it. He didn't want her to know how protective he felt about her, knowing how she had always hated being saved, but he couldn't help it. She was his damsel he would save no matter what the distress.


	18. Chapter 18

She wasn't in the mood to beat the crap out of her boys or to watch them beat themselves senseless. She had just helped bring three new lives into the world and their mother was doing great. They were premature but they were fighters. One had given her the greatest scare but the emotional roller coaster was worth it to see the smiling faces of the preemies' parents. Now Sakura was ready to get off the ride and go get some much needed sleep. Her idiotic boys had headed to the training field to blow off steam. She vaguely recalled Sasuke calling it a victory fight but the stupidity of it was too much for her to take in her current state. Without thinking she had followed them and was now cursing under her breath about the long walk back to the tower and her comforting bed.

"Here I was hoping you had come to your senses, I guess not. So, has the time finally come?" she questioned the wind stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm almost impressed, almost," a feminine voice purred as she came up from the earth.

"This really isn't a good time, Umeko," Sakura warned.

"You forced my hand, don't bitch now," Umeko snapped back.

Her long white hair shown in the sunlight and her ocean blue eyes bore into the green emerald of the exhausted medical ninja. Her forehead protector had a flower inscribed on it. She was from the village Hidden in the Petals. Sakura had spend sometime there until she learned the dark purpose of the place.

"I didn't do anything, I've been here," Sakura smiled at the angry young woman.

"My little wondering blossom, I know you've been keeping busy trying to block our moves. I'm sorry you had to learn things the way you did but it will not change what is to come. They will pay for destroying the old ways of the world! All of them, we will not rest until they are all dead," the silver woman snarled.

"They didn't destroy anything, they saved us from a great evil and all you do is complain because the world has changed for the better. Even if you manage to kill any of them a new Kage will take their place, you will never accomplish your goals," the pink woman yelled.

"I thought you would understand. You being the scorn woman of the Hokage We could have used your help. Was becoming like a sister to us not good enough for you? Why did you run home?" the flowered headband woman demanded.

"You once asked me if I had something to die for, well I do, I have someone to die for. You will not lay one finger on his blond little head," she left the threat unsaid.

Haruko had been sent by Tomo to babysit her senseis so that Sakura could go get some rest and not worry about the men tearing each other apart for fun. The sight she came upon startled her. Once again, the woman who she trusted with her Hokage's life was standing off with an unknown ninja. It looked like they were getting ready to brawl.

"I'm not very happy with you," she heard the intruder say.

"I don't give a damn. I'll do it again to protect the men I love. Did the Kazekage pay you a little visit?" Sakura asked darkly, a scary gleam in her green eyes.

"Did you whisper sweet nothings into his ear when lying on his pillow? Tell him what we were up to?" the snow white haired woman accused.

"Gaara and I were never like that. I just sent him a message and directions to your door step. He told me he would take care of it, so I entrusted it to him and came home to keep an eye on things here," was the explanation from the woman Haruko looked up to.

The young student of the Hokage had enough of listening she wanted some answers so she zipped in beside the wife of her sensei. Sakura's heart fell, she wanted to do this quick and quiet with no witnesses. If she had left out the small talk, this fight might have been over by now.

"Aren't you a cute little thing," the blue eyed beauty coed at the hazel eyed demon.

"She's not your type," the medic growled dangerously.

"You don't know that," the vixen snipped.

"Yes I do, she loves the Hokage almost as much as I do," Sakura assured her.

"Pity," the Umeko woman pouted.

"What's going on?" Haruko demanded.

"Remember when you asked me why I came home, I only told you half the story. Standing before you is the other half," Sakura confessed.

"You're going to have to do better than that," the prodigy stated not happy with the explanation.

"I spent some time down south in a the village Hidden in the Petals, an all female ninja village. I was brought in to heal someone but by the time I got there they has died from their injuries. They invited me to stick around, I was fascinated by them so I did. I was there several months before I learned that the village was created for one reason. Destroy all the five Kages who fought for peace. As soon as I learned that, I stole some of their plans and left. I see now I should have killed you all," the wife of the Hokage snarled.

"It was probably best you didn't see that body, you would have noticed the signature of the Kazekage's closest protector and brother," grinned the Petal ninja.

Having just left Suna a few months before she would have noticed the poisons used or the wound marks as Kankuro's handy work. If she had seen the body it would have told her all she needed to know about the place and she could have found damaging information on them sooner. Haruko had heard enough, this woman was after her father figure. She attacked the silver vixen before the rosette could stop her. She used her superior strengths the strike the woman. Striking her full on in the chest the flower ninja turned to mud and trapped the girl.

"What a rookie move," came the sultry voice of the woman Haruko thought she was punching.

Sakura had thought the earth style user had used that technique, she was never the one to take an opponent head on without testing the waters first.

"Leave the child out of this, its my will of fire you have to deal with," the ninja of the Leaf warned taking a battle stance.

"Oh my, you always know what to say to me," crazy blue eyes danced as she got ready to fight the second legendary medical ninja of the village Hidden in the Leaf.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the dirt laughing. They had both failed horribly in their attacks and were making fun of each other for their clumsiness.

"How did a klutz like you end up as the Hokage of the Leaf," Sasuke jabbed adjusting his torn shirt.

"Klutz or not I'm still better than you," retorted the child like man.

"I would say it sounds like you need your ass kicked again but I should," the Uchiha trailed off noticing something out of the ordinary.

"Do you feel something? That's Sakura's chakra," the Hokage yelled as he teleported himself to her side.

He had appeared close to her but she was in the air coming down on a wall of rock. It may as well have been paper the way her monster strength tore through it. A small woman was sent flying over the dirt and grass. She recovered, standing tall with blood soaked mud caked in her once pure white hair.

Sasuke appeared beside Naruto with his snake mask on and a freed Haruko ready for revenge. The blond wanted to jump in and help but the rosette was doing fine on her own. She smashed to dust every boulder that was sent her way. The uninvited guest was doing her best to stay out of the the line of chakra infused blows that were meant for her. The white haired ninja sent a mud slide from her mouth at the attacker. Sakura was buried under a mountain of rock and mud that hardened quickly. The intruder was panting slightly but looking smug. It didn't last long as the mountain blew like a volcano from the inside.

"You think you can defeat a Kage with that amount of power? You're pathetic," growled the dirt covered woman as clots of dirt and rocks rained down around everyone.

"To think, you were holding back on us, you never showed this kind of power when you were in the village," the instigator mused.

"I only use this power to protect people important to me," the monster explained flexing her arm.

"I'm not the strongest of our village you know that, we will find a way to carry out our plans," Umeko warned her one time friend.

Naruto moved to join his wife but she held up a hand to stop him. The half crazed look she gave him stopped him more than her gesture. A glare set in across his face as he steeled his mind to help her. She growled as she slammed her foot down in his direction and the earth crumbled beneath him and the other two Leaf ninja behind him. She returned her attention to the Petal ninja.

"And I will be here to stop everyone who comes this way. Remember this, I am not the strongest by any means in this village or any of the other five countries you seek to destroy," the pinkette warned.

"You're just a pawn like me then," the blue eyed beauty laughed humorlessly.

"I was a pawn who became queen so she could do anything to protect her king," stated the wife of the Hokage.

"The king won't forgive you for not telling him about all the pawns coming after him and the others," Naruto heard the smaller woman foretell as he pulled himself out of the crater his wife created.

"Maybe I don't deserve his forgiveness," lamented the love of his life.

Umeko glared as she reached for her ninja tools. She sprayed a handful of kunai at her opponent. At her feet she exploded a smoke bomb. Sakura swept her arm sending all the blades away from her. As the smoke cleared reveling the Petal ninja was gone. The medical ninja fell to a knee, she was spent, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She looked up into the blue sky wondering where her life would go now that the women of the Petal were on the move. Blackness took over as her body shut down.

Naruto was furious, it hadn't taken him too long to get out of the ruble but the intruder was gone and his beautiful wife was covered in dirt and scratches unconscious on the grassy floor. He was going to give her an ear full when she woke up.

Awaking in her and Naruto's room alone she had to get somewhere else to think. Stumbling out of the lodgings to the stairs to the roof for some fresh air. She was lost in thought staring at the six faces carved into the mountain. Noticing the man beside her she made no move to acknowledge him. She was half expecting to feel the blade at her neck again from when she first came home.

"Haruko told me her story but I want to hear it straight from you," Sasuke stated sitting next to his teammate and friend.

"She knows earth is weak against lightning right?" Sakura asked still looking at the mountain faces.

"Yes, and don't change the subject," growled the annoyed ninja.

"Its what she told you, I was down south in a village of female only ninja. I was there for a while before I found out what they were really up to. Their whole purpose was to destroy the Kages. I stole some plans and sent them to Gaara. He told me he would handle it so I trusted him with it. The man had started a war to protect Naruto, I figured he could handle one village. I should have destroyed the place," she told him.

"You should have at least told me," he grumbled.

"You don't have to forgive me, maybe you should have let that rouge kill me, all I bring him is pain," she cried.

"I've lost respect for you and its not because of what happened out there, its because of what is happening right now. When did Crybaby Sakura come back? Where did the disciple of the Fifth go? What happened to the woman who would call us idiots and smack us on the head for talking like that?" Sasuke questioned.

More tears spilled out her eyes, this wasn't like her anymore. Only when there was lightning and thunder did she cry like this. Something donned on the male next to her. A fun grin graced his handsome face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just scared to death that I'll loose him," she sobbed.

Gently he pulled the bundle of blubbering mush into his lap and let her work out her tears. That was how Naruto found them. Her encased in his best friend's arms, protecting her from some unknown heartache. His chakra was concealed because he had been dodging his assistant, so neither ninja noticed him. The Hokage's fight or flight response kicked in. He'd be damned if he didn't fight for her now. His muscles coiled ready to spring on the couple but Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Look, I don't know what you're worried about. Naruto's ninja way won't let him go back on his word. He promised to love and honor you till death do you part. Pretty sure there is an unsaid clause in there about loving and honoring you even when you pull stupid shit. Its a good thing in both your cases. You're not going to loose him, hell, you're going to have to purposely try and get rid of that man and even that fails. Remember how far you both chased after me? He'd go twice as far for you," Sasuke comforted.

"Why did you find me then and not him?" she asked her hand reaching to her necklace, thinking he should be by her side and not the man that was.

"I had Haruko watch you and come get me first when you regained contentiousness. He may not even know you're awake yet. I needed to know what you knew about the village Hidden in the Petals," he answered.

For some reason that made her cry harder, thinking of the danger her love was in and if she had been stronger she could have destroyed that village and protected everyone she cared about. In that village's version of a Kage was a powerful ninja she didn't know if she could beat alone. She needed Team Seven, it seemed that would never change.

Naruto moved so Sasuke could see him. He motioned for the husband of the silly woman to sit next to him. Naruto complied, all the fight gone out of him thinking she was crying over him. They moved her weight with little effort and Naruto held her like he might shatter her like glass. Even though her eyes were closed tight, trying to trap the tears, she knew the moment she was in his arms. His smell always relaxed her. The crying quieted and she drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura woke in the pitch black of night. Once again she was in her bed but this time there was a mass of well trained muscle and mop of blond hair next to her. He was sleeping soundly. A small smile tugged at her lips as she looked at him in the moon light. His shirtless back was a glorious feast for her eyes. Her hand wondered from his shoulder down the back of his ribs to his lower back side. She stopped her hand from traveling further along his sculpted body. The feeling that had awoke her hit her again and she sprinted to the bathroom. Hunched over the porcelain throne she lost the urge to puke as quickly as it had come. She ran a self check on her system and everything thing was fine except there was a foreign chakra present.

Reality washed over her as she realized she hadn't been very careful after her and Naruto's coupling even before they were married and even less since.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a groggy sleep filled voice.

Looking up into worried blue eyes made her heart race, and his chest was taking up half the doorway.

"I'm fine, I think exhaustion and not eating right caught up with me," she lied, he didn't see through it like he normally did or he was too tired to question.

Naruto had planned to lecture her about her double standards when it came to who could protect who but she looked so frail and pale that he didn't have the heart to do it then. His sleepy mind couldn't think of any other reason for her appearance so he took her word for her condition.

"Do you need someone to hold your hair?" he asked through a yawn.

Shaking her head no, she gave him a weak smile. He nodded and headed back to bed. She wanted to know he wasn't angry with her anymore before she told him the joyous news. Once the sun was up she would have Tsunade confirm her suppositions. Until then she was going to see if her husband would cuddle with her.

It had been a week and the picture of Sakura weeping in the arms of Sasuke wouldn't leave Naruto's mind. It didn't matter how he tried to busy himself with paperwork or other important things around the village. Finally he gave up. He summoned Snake who was recently returned to duty.

"Seal the room," he ordered the masked man, once done no one could get in or out and no sounds would escape it, he sat behind his desk, "you almost died last week. I was ready to kill you, I can't keep doing this, you're my best friend, she's my wife and you're both my teammates. What do I do?" the frustrated Hokage asked pulling his hair slightly.

"Get over it," replied his subordinate in an ultra calm manner.

"Get over it? That's your grand advice? If it were that simple don't you think I would have by now?" growled Naruto in pure vexation.

"Have you even bothered to ask her why she was balling in my arms?" the look he received for the question told the ANBU that Naruto definitely had not asked his wife that question cause he was still in once piece, "she was worried about loosing you. Let's look at the facts, try to keep up, she is in love with you, she married you, she came home to protect you, and she didn't want me there when she was crying she wanted you to be there holding her. I don't think I can put it anymore bluntly. I had my chances and I lost out," Sasuke explained slowly like he was talking to an idiot.

Naruto didn't appreciate the condescending tone his friend used on him but he let it slide for the sake of getting somewhere with the conversation.

"She said you didn't want her that way," the blond murmured.

"There was a time I thought about it but I really can't take her abuse they way you do," Snake smiled as he took off his mask.

"I do know how to take a punch," the Hokage grinned rubbing his jaw remembering a few of the times she had broke it.

Sasuke put his mask on the desk and leaned onto it to make sure his friend was paying attention.

"The three of us are teammates, we're going to see the best and worst of each other. I've seen her naked, I'll probably see her naked again, she might see me naked out on a mission. Hell, I've seen way too much of your skinny ass. There will be times where we're going to cry, well, you two will, and I will be there to tell you to man up and offer her a shoulder to cry on. Its just how it is," the dark avenger reasoned.

"Still going with the just get over it theory?" Naruto quipped.

"If you really want to fight it out we can but I'm not after her and she's not after me. Her and I are friends, good friends, nothing is going to change that. We're both very happy at home, we don't have to go looking anywhere else. I'm already living every man's dream," Sasuke winked.

"Not every man's. I'm happy with just having one woman who has my whole heart," Naruto smirked.

"I'm glad to hear that but if for some reason you're still jealous about us in a couple weeks, I'll just sleep with her and then you'll know its out of our systems," his evil friend joked.

"Like hell!" roared Naruto in his Hokage voice.

"That's what she said last time I tried to get her to sleep with me, then I ended up in a wall or was it the wall first, that part gets fuzzy. Anyways, the way you two go at it, she must be a wild cat in the sack," Sasuke pondered, wondering if he was going to get sent into another wall.

Seeing Naruto slip into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Sasuke decided had taken it too far and it was time to stop teasing the man and leave. He had never unsealed a room faster in his life. Vanishing as soon as he could. Naruto chuckled darkly to himself, making the avenger tuck tail and run was the high light of his morning so far.

It had been a week since the slug princess had confirmed Sakura's pregnancy. She still hadn't found a good way to tell the father. He still seemed to be angry with her or hurt. Whenever she asked him about it he blew her off saying he was fine. If he said that four letter word one more time she was going to shove it back down his throat. She didn't know if that was her temper rearing its ugly head or the hormones. She was finishing up her paperwork for one of her patient's when she got an unexpected visitor.

"Raiden, what brings you here?" she asked smiling warmly at the boy, hoping he just needed help with woman problems that she could deal with.

"Some woman crashed our training, she kicked our asses and said if we didn't bring you and only you to her she'd kill Haruko," the boy panted, not the woman problems she was expecting.

"Let's go," she ordered, hurrying away from her desk to follow the boy to the training grounds.

Once there, the sight she held made her want to cry, like almost everything did the passed week. Haruko was a bloody mess, probably because she doesn't know when to back down just like her sensei and Arashi was no where to be seen. Holding the girl hostage was the woman the village Hidden in the Petals called Mother, or Queen. She had earned that title by being extremely dangerous with her close combat style and summoning abilities.

"Kamiko, I didn't think you would be the one coming right after your sister, Umeko, I think you skipped a few levels of soldiers," Sakura noted.

"My dear sweet sister told me such a large tale about you I had to come see for myself," smiled the woman wiping blood off her hands.

She had a head covering with her forehead protector in it. Sakura had never seen her hair color and had always wondered if it was as white as her sister's. Her eyes were nothing like that of Umeko, they were a fierce gold. This woman was known for her surprise attacks and going for her opponent's guts. She claimed to hate hitting women in the face but the little cherry blossom didn't see the difference, pain was pain no matter where it was felt on the body. She was the worst possible match for Sakura in her current condition of being with child. She pooled all her chakra to her womb to act as a shield if the woman landed an attack.

"Please give me back the girl," Sakura requested.

"Are you going to fight me for her?" the Petal leader grinned hoping the answer was yes.

"No, and I can't trade places with her either, my life isn't my own anymore. But I know two boys who will oblige you," Sakura was now the one to grin as she felt the shift in the air.

She had come to be very familiar with it since Naruto was all too happy to use his teleporting technique whenever he wanted. He appeared and was already in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. She was sure there was a story there but she would have to ask later.

Naruto assessed the situation and before his wife could tell him how dangerous the Petal woman was he pulled out two clones both in the same form. One charged the woman that had his broken student with him while they distracted her the other gently rescued the girl, taking her to Sakura to patch up.

Kamiko wasn't having fun yet, the blond that was after her was amusing but he didn't seem to be giving her his full attention. She would be the first to admit the rosette was distracting but if he was going to let it affect the fight she was going to take advantage of it. She bit down hard on her thumb, drawing blood and summoned one of her beasts to do her bidding. Out of the seal rose an animal with the head and body of a lion with huge sharp horns on its head and the tail of a snake. It breathed fire at Naruto but he was fast enough to teleport to Sakura and out of the line of fire.

"Be careful, that's a chimera, if you get hit with that fire you'll be burned away to nothing," the pinkette warned him.

"I've got everything under control," he lied eying his wife.

He had sensed her chakra spike only because he had that talk with Sasuke and ended up in the state he was. Both clones went after the chimera as Naruto stayed by his love's side, waiting for her to finish up with Haruko. Standing there taking a good look at her he noticed where her chakra was spiked and it struck him as odd. He reasoned she must have been hit there but she didn't look like she had exchanged blows with the enemy yet. Once she was done healing the battered Haruko he was ready to take on the new opponent.

"Ready to fight with me?" he asked smiling.

"I can't," she replied looking away from him and to the ground.

He couldn't remember the last time he heard those words come from her mouth.

"Why? Cause she's your friend or are you scared?" he questioned slightly annoyed.

Her hot glare set upon him and he regretted his questions.

"The hell I'm scared, I said I can't, not that I won't. There's a difference idiot," she snarled.

Naruto grinned like a fool, he loved it when she was mouthy, if his student weren't there and a woman trying to kill him he would have thought about taking right there in the training field. Maybe it was the bad conditions that heightened the allure.

"Then why the hell can't you?" he yelled back, enjoying himself.

"You're not the only one I have to protect anymore," she stated seriously, a hand resting on her still flat belly.

Her overwhelming urge to cry was back, not only in her eyes but her whole body seemed to be consumed by it. Clarity opened his eyes and the cheeky fox grin fell away. It explained some of her behavior. When Tomo was pregnant with her firsts she had acted a little crazy. Jun hadn't acted all that different but comparing the two was pointless in his mind. Her not choosing the path of a ninja put her in a completely different category than the women who did. He knew how angry he would have been to find out she had battled this Petal woman while carrying his child. Yet here he was yelling at her to fight with him.

"Sakura," he murmured as he knelt down to place a large hand on her belly, her slim hand sliding over his. That close up he could feel it even with her chakra shield surrounding it. He felt so many different emotions flood into him the moment he realized he was going to be a father. The most dominating of them was a powerful determination to protect what was his. He had felt this way many times but never this intense.

"I'll fight with you, she still has Arashi somewhere," offered Haruko getting to her feet.

Raiden stepped up as well. He wasn't going to stand by and watch his teammate fight without him. Naruto's clones had kept the beast at bay but had lost out in the end to its fire. Nartuo moved away from Sakura so she wouldn't get caught up in the battle, his students flanked him.

"Are you ready to take me seriously?" the woman purred cuddling the lion's head and listening to it growl at its master's targets.

"I'd like my student back, first. Then I will fight you seriously to your hearts content," the sensei bargained.

The Petal ninja signed, "he's not worth keeping anyways," she threw out a scroll high above them, it unraveled and in mid air Arashi's body came unsealed from it. Haruko and Raiden raced to him before gravity could get the best of him. They grabbed his lifeless body before it could meet the ground in an abrupt fashion. The little demon checked him over as they pulled him back to the better medical ninja. He was alive but unresponsive.

"You sealed the boy?" the Leaf medic growled getting to her feet. Waves of anger washed over her as she thought of the dangers that placed on him. Her temper out in full force she was ready to tear the golden eyed bitch's head clean off. Her attention was stolen from her intended victim when the dark avenger was suddenly before her with two ANBU by his sides, Cat and Silver Dog.

"Late as always Sasuke, think Kakashi really rubbed off on you," Naruto teased.

"I wasn't really sure if you wanted me this close to her yet, but with as much chakra that is being thrown around out here I decided to risk it," the once evil man smiled darkly.

"We'll handle this," came the calm voice of one of the leaders of Team Kakashi.

"I'm handling this, you all just stay back and protect my family," Naruto's Hokage voice barked out.

Another familiar and calm voice from the team spoke out, "you're the Hokage now, you never have to fight alone again. But just because we've acknowledged your skill that doesn't give you the right to overlook ours."

"Since when do any of us listen to you anyways?" Sasuke jeered.

"I didn't realize this was going to be a group activity, guess I need to even the odds a bit," the summoner stated as her teeth sank into her skin again freeing more blood.

Another chimera burst forth, this one was larger with two heads, one of the lion and one of a goat. The front was lion chest and paws while the back was goat hooves. It's tail was that of a scorpion's and it had white feathered wings.

"Not another one," moaned Haruko.

"That's an impressive amount of chakra to summon like that," Cat noted.

"I'm not done yet," the Queen yelled, and slammed the ground with her still bloodied hand. This time an explosion of fire and earth came forth.

"You dare to summon me, you impudent whelp!" snarled the monster that had come forth from the seal.

"I think they will make it worth your while," she panted as she dodged an attack from her own beast.

Its three heads spewed fire at her before taking note of the Leaf ninja. This chimera had the lion's head in the middle with a goat on one side like the second one but in addition he had a dragon looking head on the other side. On its legs were patches of dragon scales along with the tan fir. Its giant wings where dark and scaly.

"I see the fox, you are forgiven this time," spoke the dragon's head in a deep gravely voice.

"Thank you my lord," she bowed to the monster, "you are too benevolent to your lowly servant."

"Flattery gets you no where, scum," snarled the goat in a higher pitched voice.

"Pay her no mind, I'm hungry for fox," the lion bared his teeth at the Hokage.

"Now you better let us help with no complaining, Naruto," chided his long time friend.

"Even if he orders us back, Silver Dog and I are here under different orders that surpass his," came Cat's confident voice from behind his mask.

"I've decided something," Naruto spoke with glee in his voice, "its a requirement of Leaf ninja to be too stubborn for their own good."


	20. Chapter 20

Being stubborn might end up being a good thing in this case. They were all going to be stubborn to a fault and not let themselves get killed or any of their friends. Cat and Silver Dog busied themselves fighting the two smaller chimera. Cat's wood attacks and restraining were very effective against the creatures as long as the fire didn't get to the wood. Naruto's students did their best to keep up with the experienced ANBU but they were in a class that even out matched Haruko. Sasuke had rushed in to take the fight with the Petal Queen, not bothering to let Naruto even pretend like he was in charge.

"I was here first I get first dibs on battle picks," hollered the Hokage.

"My eyes are better for taking her on," was the explanation his subordinate gave while fighting the woman.

"You have more important things to worry about than that garbage," hissed the dragon as the lion and goat bellowed flames at him.

"Think you're pretty special, I see," Naruto jabbed as he weaved away from the inferno.

"I am the First chimera and as old as the stars, children like you and even that fox should show more respect," the lion boomed.

"I'll show you respect when I see you do something deserving of my admiration," a cocky Naruto called out as he threw his dad's special kunai around so he didn't have to teleport to Sakura again for safety.

The beast's tail whipped out at him but just before struck he caught the snake just below the jaw. It's venom didn't halt the way the head had and it sloshed into his face and down his chest. The Hokage jumped back with a howl of pain as the acid ate away at his skin and clothes. He stripped off what he could and Silver Dog used a water technique to wash it away. His skin repaired itself quickly enough. The young Hokage wasn't sure if had ever felt a more pain educing attack. He wasn't going to say that had earned his respect but the creature now had his full attention and he planned on making the beast regret it.

Sasuke was having trouble keeping ahead of the Queen even with his eyes. He had always prided himself on how fast he was but she was putting him to shame with how quickly she anticipated his moves. Gruelingly he pulled out his sword, he hadn't had to use it since he came home. Relying on muscle memory to help him through this fight. She managed to block and perry most of his attacks. His orders had been not to kill her if he could help it. They wanted to interrogate her. A lucky stroke sliced her upper arm open and caught her head gear. The black cloth and forehead protector fell away. Her bright red hair in a pixie hair cut stood out.

"I'd be willing to bet this sword you've got Uzumaki blood in your veins," Sasuke chuckled, it would explain some of her chakra pool.

"I really wouldn't know, my family was killed when I was a baby. My sister's family took me in. So, the Uzumaki name means nothing to me," she snarled and attacked the Uchiha again.

That was a good way to piss off Naruto, all he heard was the last part of her declaration. She was here to kill him yet she didn't give a damn about his name. Only out for the blood of the people who were recognized by their villages as the strongest. It took him a moment in his battle to get some distance between him and the chimera. He even mixed in some shadow clones in his teleporting around. Finally he got his chance to focus and make a Tailed Beast Rasengan. Sending it hurtling at the creature he thought the battle was over but the First would not got down that easy.

"Didn't I tell you the fox was a child compared to me?" snickered the old goat as they flew up to avoid the attack, then landing roughly taking out a few clones.

The devastation the missed attack caused Cat to create a wood locking wall to protect Sakura and the still unconscious Arashi. Raiden had dragged Haruko to the safety as well and ended up on top of her. A lite blush crossed the young girls cheeks as she stared up into his eyes. Sakura knew it was possible for romance to bloom on the battle field. She looked for her own brave ninja once the wood wall was down. His half naked body was gleaming with sweat and covered in dirt.

"You maybe as old as the stars, but you better believe you've never seen anyone like me," Naruto boasted standing tall and proud.

"The fox never disappoints," the dragon head chuckled.

"Now, die!" roared the lion as all three heads spew lava like fire at the man again.

His enemy was powerful but he really only had two main attacks, the fire and the venom from the snake head. Three if you counted the gigantic claws the beast had but only Naruto's clones had got that close. He put his brain into overdrive to think of a way to catch the overconfident animal off guard.

He moved a clone to distract the heads while himself and another clone teleported to its exposed sides. Once there he and his other clone released a Rasenshuriken on opposite sides giving the animal no where to go as a third came down from the sky. The three heads roared out in pain and lashed around in agony. Claws and the tail thrashed around taking out several more clones. A talon ripped Naruto himself opening a gash from one side of his chest to the other. The First tried to get his feet under him but he couldn't tolerate the pain when he stood. He rolled taking out trees and smashing rocks.

"We concede, in the timeless time we have been alive we have never seen anything like you," the three voices echoed eerily.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled holding a thumbs up feeling like a kid again, his other hand holding his bloodied chest that was slowly healing cause of chakra depletion.

"If you even want to make a contract with the chimeras, we will come to your aid whenever you have need of us," stated the lion's head just before they vanished back into their world.

Naruto was flattered by the beast's offer but he was a toad man already. He turned his attention back to the woman who was making his day difficult. The first thing to stand out was her violently bright red hair. It was the same color as his mother's. She was near a teleport kunai so her popped in by her side. Startling her and the Uchiha fighting her. He flashed out an arm and wrapped strong fingers around her slender neck. Lifting her off the ground he had her full attention.

"You better start taking note of the Uzumaki name, if you don't you're going to get killed by one right now, if I don't like your answer," snarled the Kage.

"Don't kill her," Sasuke ordered.

"Why not?" demanded the angry blond.

"I want to add her to my harem," replied the raven haired man, trying to distract the Hokage from killing her so they could get some information out of her before she died.

"What!" two Uzumaki voices choked out.

"I told you I wanted to add an Uzumaki to my line after Tomo but the wives didn't like Karin, so now there is this one," he gestured to the woman the half naked man was holding by the throat.

Naruto lowered her feet to the ground and looked at his friend in confusion, "you know she is trying to kill me, right?" he asked.

"I know, adds to her appeal," grinned Sasuke.

"Are you two friends or enemies?" asked the confused redhead her hands resting on the one clutching her precious airway.

"Depends on the moment," answered the Hokage glaring at his supposed friend.

It had gone quiet, they noticed the two smaller chimera had vanished as well. Naruto didn't know if their time had run out or if the ANBU had defeated them but he really didn't care as long as they were gone. Sakura joined the males since the fight seemed to be over and she wanted to make sure they were fine.

"Sakura help me out here," pleaded the woman, she wanted to flee from the insane men that had her trapped but her chakra was almost gone after she summoned all the chimeras and then the battle with Sasuke she was spent.

"I don't think so," glared the rosette.

"That one wants to marry me," she whined pointing at Sasuke.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, she's not into men," explained the medic crossing her arms over her chest.

"What!" both males yelped.

"Most of the women in the Petal are celibate or into other women," explained the Queen.

"I haven't met a women yet who would turn me down," bragged the avenger.

"I'm standing right here," Sakura corrected.

"You don't count, you're a monster," Sasuke teased, she snarled and got ready to punch him, "easy prego, it was a joke," he back tracked trying to not get hit.

Sakura was taken back by the man calling her prego. He did have a lot of kids so it shouldn't surprise her that he would pick up on it before her husband did.

"Bloodlines aside, is there any other reason you want her?" Naruto asked breaking up the spat so he could get down to business.

"She impressed the hell out of me and that's not something easily done," answered the swordsmen.

Both his teammates knew that to be true, even from a young age back at the Academy the prodigy didn't take notice of a lot of people. Finally, the rest of the ANBU showed up to take her into custody to the Torture and Interrogation Force. Sasuke's farce complete.

"You know, your wives might like her less than they liked Karin," Sakura pointed out.

"True, but you've got a little Uzumaki in you now, maybe one of my kids will have to snag the bloodline. Pop out a girl, I got lots of boys for her to choose from," her teammate requested.

"Who says she'll want to marry an arrogant Uchiha?" inquired the hormonal pregnant woman, shaking a fist at him.

"You did at one time," he argued back, hands on his hips.

"Then I got a brain," she quipped.

"How is going for Naruto proving you have any smarts?" snapped the Uchiha.

"He maybe an idiot but he's my idiot, so you better watch yourself," threatened the bearer of the newest Uzumaki.

Naruto watched in silence as his teammates bickered back and forth. It got a little heated but they didn't turn to blows yet. He started laughing at the stupid things they said to each other.

"What's so funny?" growled his wife.

"I can't believe I was ever worried about you two," he said through his chuckles.

"What are you talking about?" his oblivious spouse wondered.

"He was worried about us running off together," explained the teammate putting his hands behind his head.

"Still? I thought you were just mad at me for not letting you get in on the fights," Sakura confessed, she felt bad for putting him through that but then she thought about it, if the idiot had just said something to her she could have fixed it sooner, so it was his own damn fault. She walked up to Naruto, grabbed his shoulders, swung her legs up to wrap around him and kissed him like their lives depended on it.

Once she broke the kiss she stared down into a deep ocean of blue lust hazed eyes. A simple "whoa" escaped the man's mouth as he panted. Clearly he was turned on by her bold actions.

"Now, if you want to, you can take me home and I'll show you how much I love you, or you can just take my word for it right now that the only thing that will ever come between us is death, and I'm not even sure he can do it," she surmised, her heart beating fast. Even if he was tired from the fight, she knew how to fix him up.

"I believe you but, I still want you to show me, a few times," her husband answered in a husky voice, taking them home in an instant.

Sasuke just laughed at his teammates, they were idiots but they were perfect for each other. He was still on duty so he whisked himself back to the Hokage tower. Those Uzumakis always caused him too much trouble.


	21. Chapter 21

Once home in their room he laid her on the bed gently, keeping close contact, all the time trying to not loose his balance. His mouth kissing all the places of exposed skin it could reach. His heart was hammering in his ears, his blood pumping to the needed areas. She smelled of peaches and passion. Her body already aching at just the thought of him. Having his body pressed up against hers made her dizzy.

"How are you going to show me you love me?" he asked, pulling away from her slender body so he could drink in her beautiful flushed form.

"By not killing you" she taunted hitting him in the upper arm playfully.

"Sakura," he whined as he dove his face into her cleavage, nipping one breast then the other.

Her laughter would have been heard by the whole tower if Naruto hadn't permanently sealed the room for sound. He learned over and over on their short honeymoon how loud she liked to get.

"Stop it," she ordered, as she pushed him away halfheartedly, he left a trail of saliva of where he had explored.

His predatory instincts heated, pushing the black cloth away from her breast exposing a pointed nipple. A hungry mouth engulfed it, nibbling and sucking. Bringing moan after wanting moan out of the owner of the exposed flesh. Green painted nails dug through blond scalp as he traveled down her toned body. Her dress was in the way, his own clothing began to feel restricting and bothersome. He righted himself to correct the situation but found that his lovely wife swept her leg out and knocked him on his ass. From her pack she retrieved a kunai on her way to the floor with him. Danger danced in her eyes as she straddled him.

She made quick work of his shirt. A small scratch ran over his ribs as droplets of blood beaded in a line. With the flat of her tongue she licked his wound. She had a way of turning this hunter into prey. He wasn't about to play nice if she wasn't. Surprising her, he got the black blade from her and sliced her dress up the middle, cold metal never defiling her creamy skin. Under it was some black fishnet covering her hips down to mid thigh. Under that shone a pair of bright red underwear. Her breast he had attacked was half hanging out of her red bra with the strap off her shoulder, while the other one still hid behind the lace. He had no qualms about turning her undergarments to ribbons. Before he could, her small frame pinned the blond to the floor sending the weapon into a distant wall.

Plump lips ambushed wind burned ones in a lust filled kiss. He pushed her up with a little effort, the straddling woman was taken to the floor. Strong thighs locked around his hips as he pushed against her. It wasn't enough, she needed more. She unlocked herself from him so a hand could slip down to his pants and grab a handful of his most sensitive parts. It wasn't rough, or mean. It was pleading, drawing him in with a simple unspoken request of love in its purest of physical forms. He wasn't one to deny her anything. He stripped her of the rest of her clothes while shedding his a second later.

She was the one who was suppose to show him how much she loved him but he was the one being dominating. Being submissive to him when she didn't want to was as good as any way to show how she felt about him. He pushed himself inside her. Pleasure rippled through her alert body. One upside to the pregnancy hormones, everything was on edge. He rocked his body against hers, he watched as her face contorted in bliss. She chewed on her lips to keep from saying all the dirty words floating through her mind. He slammed into her fully and rolled his hips. Breath caught in her throat, as a wave of new found joy pulsed through her. A hand reached out and slapped his ass surprising him. His fox grin graced his face as his hands claimed her hips. He was up on his knees as he pulled her onto his throbbing member repeatedly. He felt too far away in this position but she couldn't get words out of her mouth other than his name. She clawed at the rug as her body burst from the rapture only he could send her to.

His body responded to hers and followed suit, his release spreading into her. Exhaustion from the fight and their love makings caught up to him and he collapsed onto her. Recovering her breath took some work with the heavy male on top of her.

"Let's move to the bed," she suggested as the hard flood didn't give much comfort with the added weight on top of her.

"You're the one who brought us down here," he reminded her.

"I didn't plan on sleeping down here, get off me fatty," she whined trying to push the lethargic man off her.

He only chuckled at her wasted efforts. Nuzzling into her skin he did his best to ignore her pleas.

"You're going to hurt the baby," she lied to see his reaction.

She was off the floor and captured in his arms like a blushing bride before she could process how he could move so fast after being so tired. He tucked them both into bed. A strong hand resting firmly on her belly, thinking of all the possibilities. A beautiful girl with her mother's eyes, a strong boy with his fox grin. He didn't know how to feel about his friend's request for a girl. If his sons followed their father's foot steps in having more than one wife, he wasn't sure he wanted that for his little girl. If he had a boy, he could go for an older woman and marry one of the girls. Knowing Sasuke, he wasn't done having kids yet. So it was still possible for his son to end up with a younger woman.

His wife had a good point, their child may not want to end up with an Uchiha. He decided to stop worrying about it and just enjoy the fact that he was going to be a father. Getting through the pregnancy was a more relevant worry than who his child was going to marry at this point.

Sakura waited till she heard his even breaths of slumber before she slipped out of his protective grasp. Walking over to her dresser as she removed her forehead protector and placed it lovingly down. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and grabbing some cloths as she maneuvered out of the room without making a sound so she didn't disturb the sleeping man.

Naruto slept peacefully until the afternoon sun shone through his window. He knew something was off but his mind was still protesting waking up. He hadn't woke to empty arms since Sakura had come home. Searching the room for her, his eyes landed on the red fabric on the dresser. His heart shuddered as he got up and moved across the room to the forbidding object. Her forehead protector lay neatly folded with a note by it. A finger traced over the cold metal before he picked it up. He read her hastily written words, he cursed as his massive hand crushed the defenseless paper.

Rushing to his office he found both assistants working away at the pile of paper work that never seemed to ever be done.

"Have you seen Sakura?" he asked them, his tone betraying his feelings.

"She was here a while ago filing some paperwork, she said you would know exactly what it was about. Its around here somewhere if you want to look at it," Haruko offered shuffling some papers around.

He looked at the sun, he didn't have time to wait. He left before his assistants could stop him. Panic was rising as he realized how large of a head start she had on him. There was no way to teleport to her by now. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice and let her get away. The same question kept running around his brain. Why did she leave? He couldn't figure it out. Only thing that sounded slightly reasonable was if she though he would never get over his jealousy. Even if that was the case that didn't give her the right to run away with his child. He didn't want to involve the demon child he called his student. He'd get Sasuke to help him. Then it could be kept quiet.

Once to the Uchiha compound, he found Sasuke sitting on his porch drinking tea.

"I need your help right now," the Hokage demanded.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, standing and checking for his sword.

"Sakura is gone, we have to go after her," Naruto explained, fear gripping at his words.

Sasuke visibly relaxed and gave him a stupid look. Naruto then went on to tell him in great detail what had happened since he woke without her. As he paced back and forth he spoke of every worry, every step, and even threw her forehead protector at his friend as if that proved she was gone. Sasuke signed and moved to block his path. The palm of the Uchiha's hand smacked into the forehead of the Uzumaki. The poor man blink in disbelief that his friend had assaulted him at a time like this.

"You need to stop thinking before you hurt yourself," Sasuke stated, a slight smile tugging his lips on his otherwise emotionless face.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto didn't know what to do with the calm man in front of him. Anger soon replaced his shock. He had come to ask his closest friend for help and instead gets insulted. He was ready to retaliate with a fist but he didn't have time, he needed to get moving before his wife was too far gone. Suddenly the door slid open and a beautiful and very pregnant Jun was standing there holding a tiny baby.

"Hokage-sama, its so good to see you," she smiled and noticed the drawn back fist aimed at her husband, "Sakura, dear, your husband is about to start a fight with my husband, do you think you could come stop them?" she spoke loudly but didn't yell because of the sleeping baby. She then moved back into the house.

His heart stopped, she was here the whole time. She came out wearing some civilian clothes and her hair in a loose pony tail. In her arms was one of the triplets who she was humming to. In Naruto's mind she looked really good holding a baby. He couldn't wait to see her holding theirs. His eyes darted to the forehead protector Sasuke hid behind his back. Why was he always ready to assume the worst.

"If you two are going to fight take it somewhere else, the babies are sleeping. Sasuke, all three are doing great. Jun and her baby are also doing great. I don't think they're going to make us wait much longer to meet the new little one," she smiled at the father before returning to the house.

Giggles were heard coming from the living room of the house.

"She is here checking on her patients," Sasuke stated, more amusement dancing across his face as the blond recognized his foolish actions.

Naruto moved closer to the wall to eavesdrop on the women.

"Then he almost kicked me off the ANBU squad, all that not knowing it was his future wife he was fighting with," Tomo's rough voice giggled.

"Oh my goodness! You couldn't tell him till you were married what your codename was," Sakura's voice sounded shocked.

"Then he turned into a jealous husband when he knew how she always acted around our Hokage-sama," Jun chimed in.

"So, what are you going to do about your jealous husband?" Tomo's voice questioned.

"Nothing," Sakura replied a little snippy.

"That will show him," Jun teased.

"Its his problem to deal with. I'm just going to follow our vows and when he is ready he will come to terms with it, at least I hope he will," his wife explained.

"Aren't the outbursts driving you crazy?" Tomo pushed.

"A little bit but the make up sex is worth it," Sakura joked.

Naruto blushed at his wife's bold statement. He was glad she had someone to talk about girl stuff with but he wasn't sure he wanted it to be Sasuke's wives.

"So she left her forehead protector and you went crazy?" Sasuke guessed spinning the headband on a finger, drawing the man away from the door.

"She left a note by it," Naruto answered pulling the crumpled mess from his pocket.

Sasuke nodded and took the note, "_had to take care of something_," was all it said. It was pretty open to interpretation, she could be running to pay a bill to going down to the village Hidden in the Petals to destroy it now that the Queen was out of the way. He could see what path his friend's mind had followed and why he would worry about her leaving. He learned long ago how to follow Naruto's sometimes messed up logic. It did resemble her last departure from the Leaf but it shouldn't have affected the man the way it did.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke smirked. That was all that he needed to say to the man he shared so much history with. Told him he understood why Naruto acted that way but couldn't believe he did. The young Hokage just nodded, he couldn't agree more with the cocky Uchiha this time.

"I'm just so excited to have a family of my own, not that I don't think of you and your kids as family but this is different, my own flesh and blood. I've always wanted that, and I've always dreamed of having it with her," he sighed.

The door opened again and the red cloth disappeared from sight. Sakura came out of the house to join her boys in the lawn. It looked to her they were having a serious conversation so she hoped she wasn't interrupting.

"I'm done for now, I'll be back tomorrow to check on Jun, but if she goes into labor tonight come get me," the medic instructed the husband of her two favorite patients.

A sheepish Naruto waited for her to finish talking before offering to walk her home. He needed the time to do some thinking. Sasuke slipped the note and headband back to the Hokage but the trained eye of the medic caught it. The little glimpse of red made her realize her mistake. She always teased him about being an idiot but she wasn't much better. She intertwined her fingers with his and let him lead her home.

"So what have you been up to?" Naruto asked, trying to play innocent.

"Went and got my medical leave paperwork filled out with Tsunade and turned in. No more missions for me for a while. I'm still going to be working at the hospital for as long as I can," she talked like it wasn't a big deal. Of course he would know what the paperwork was about. He had a helped put her in the current condition she was in. Naruto would have face palmed hard but he figured the palm to the forehead from his best friend would have to do for now.

"Don't want to let your patients down?" he asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Of course not! But I think when the baby is old enough I want to move on to teach my own team of three. For that to happen I need to get myself promoted a level first," she grinned, her ambition showing through.

"Always working to further yourself," Naruto commented, he had a lot of respect for her drive.

"I can't watch you from behind forever," she teased.

He stopped and pulled her around to face him, sad eyes spoke to her in volumes.

"You know I never saw it that way," her teammate turned lover turned husband turned father of her unborn child affirmed.

"I know you are all too happy to protect me, but that's not what I want, I want to stand beside you," she smiled up at him.

"I have something I need to say to you," Naruto paused not knowing how to say what he needed to.

Her quick little hand dove into his pocket to fish out her forehead protector. She dangled it in front of his eyes with a knowing look on her face.

"Before you say too much, I need to apologize," his eye brows furrowed in confusion, "when I look at this I think of what care you put into its protection. Keeping it safe for me while I was gone figuring out who I was. That's why I put it on top of the dresser where I can see it all the time and know I'm home. I didn't think of what you would see when you looked at it. I guess I'm pretty insensitive," she confessed looking away from him.

"You know in Sasuke's living room he has his with the line scratched through it and his brother's displayed. He says it reminds him of how far some will go for their friends and for their village. All I saw when I looked at them was pain but I didn't walk the same journey as either of them," Naruto stated seriously.

"Do you think its too late for us to start over?" she questioned pulling on his vest.

He smiled, "like clear over?"

"Yes! What was it, I like ramen, people buying me ramen, I like more random things about ramen. I dislike how long ramen takes to cook, and I want to be Hokage and what were your hobbies? Oh that's right pulling pranks," she snickered.

"Like you were any better, all you did was giggle and say you hate me," he pouted.

"What can I say there is a fine line between love and hate, sometimes its hard to tell which side you're on," she jested.

"Are you saying you loved me clear back then?" he pestered.

"I will not confirm nor deny anything, Hokage-sama," she blushed.

"Alright let's start over. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like protecting my family and my village. I dislike people who hurt my loved ones. My dream is to raise wonderful children with the woman I love and my hobbies are picking on my teammates, especially the pink haired freak," he grinned as she scowled.

"Good to know. My name is Sakura Uzumaki, I like a blond haired idiot, I dislike him being an idiot, and my dream is to become the best mother and never have to use my medical skills on my children. My hobbies are tormenting my husband cause he makes it too easy," she shot back.

"So you are doing these things on purpose, is it to get back at me for not coming after you?" he inquired curiously.

She paled, was she doing things to get back at him?

"I don't know what so say," she gasp putting a hand to her mouth.

"Don't say anything, we're starting over right now a new beginning. So, stop thinking about the past and let's move onto our future, together," he smiled down at her and embraced her tiny form.

It wasn't going to be easy to forget everything in their past, but anything worth having has to to worked at.

**A/N So, who called what? I did enjoy the hate mail and people freaking out last chapter, it was fun. Thank you all who kept your big kid underwear on and finished this chapter.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Jun's baby didn't make them wait long at all. Sakura felt like her head had barely hit the pillow before she was being requested at the hospital. It being Jun's third birthing and no complications, the baby was out in a couple hours. After checking on mother and baby several times to make sure that they were stable she finally relinquished their care to others. She had become a control freak when it came to the people under her watch. Out in a lot of the villages she was the only medical person for miles. She was going to have to school some bad habits. Normally by now she would be drowning in coffee and ready to go for another day but she was trying to avoid things like that for the baby's sake.

For once she wished she could be lazy like her husband and just pop into their room so she didn't have to walk up all those stairs at the Hokage's Tower. Once outside his office she was greeted by Haruko. The sleepy smile on the medic's face told her that her elemental sensei's wife and newest member of the Uchiha clan were doing fine. She opened the office doors for the pink haired ninja as she looked like she might have zonked out while standing there. Sakura nodded to the girl and moved into the office to hear her husband threaten to burn down the desk he was working at.

"What did that desk ever do to you?" she teased lightly.

"It hid a document I need for a meeting I have in 20 minutes," he growled.

His assistant gave him a look and handed him the paper he was looking for, she than left closing the doors behind her. He glared at the paper and then looked to his wife who might be death warmed over.

"Jun and baby are doing great," she smiled.

"Good but you look like you better go get some rest," Naruto half suggested, half ordered.

"Is that your professional opinion or is that your spousal opinion?" she snipped crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive possition.

"Both, now go get in my bed," he ordered this time, watching as her temper rised to visible levels.

She was about to start a fight over who's bed it was, he owned it before they were married but when they slept in it she took up most of the space it offered and then used him as a pillow as well. Moving around the desk she pushed the man into his big chair. Sitting on his lap, she curled up so she could smell his neck and feel his body heat against hers.

"I have a meeting," he grumbled but it was disappointment of making her leave rather than her cuddling.

"I just need five minutes, then I'll go to bed," she sighed.

He twirled his finger in her pink locks till he noticed her rhythmic pattern of sleep. He teleported her to their room and made her comfortable before popping back to his office.

After his meeting it was time to drill the brats. As he was walking with Haruko to meet up with the rest of the team he had a sudden urge to be by his wife.

"Think you guys can handle things without me for a bit?" he asked the girl.

"Yes, go check on Sakura," the little demon waved him away as she went ahead to find her boys.

Without second thought he activated the seal on her back and was beside her in no time. She was tossing and turning in the bed. He laid down beside her and tried to comfort the restless woman. She cried out his name in her sleep.

"Don't, I love you," she yelled as she shot up out of his arms.

She blinked away the confusion and found the object she was calling out for beside her on the bed.

"I'm right here," he comforted rubbing her arm.

"Don't you dare die on me and leave me to raise this baby on my own, or so help me I will bring you back to life and kill you again just for revenge," she warned.

"Is it normal for pregnant woman to go crazy?" he asked looking pleased that she was worried about him.

"Maybe," was all she would admit.

He grinned and nuzzled his nose into her belly, "your mommy is crazy but daddy loves you both anyways," he coed.

She didn't think she could love him anymore, but in that moment of him talking to his unborn child, tears flooded her eyes before sneaking out and down her cheeks. He wiped them away with a calloused thumb and continued telling their baby about the boring meeting and how he got out watching his team spar to be with them.

It became a nightly thing, as her belly grew he found different ways to sit close to the baby and tell the child about his day, how he thought what kind of ninja he/she would grow into and if he/she didn't want to marry an Uchiha he/she didn't have to. Sakura would sit and listen while playing with his hair. Sometimes she would fall asleep listening, other times she would wake up to him in the middle of a story about some adventure.

It was the last days of her pregnancy and she felt like a whale, or at least what she thought a whale would feel like waddling on dry land. Tsuande had long forbid her from coming to the hospital to work, saying the next time she showed her face in there she better be in labor. She spent more time picking the brains of the Uchiha wives about birthing as time got closer. She knew all the medical aspects but she didn't feel prepared without knowing some of the emotional parts and she just plain wanted to know how damn bad it hurt.

"Waiting for Hokage-sama to come walk with you?" Jun asked as they found Sakura resting in the shade by a lake the couple always walked around.

"They say exercise will help get the process moving," Sakura smiled adjusting herself on the bench.

"They also say the best way to get the baby out is how it got in," Tomo grinned suggestively.

"If I could get Naruto to touch me than I would give that method a go," the pregnant woman sighed rubbing her swollen belly.

"Husbands do tend to get funny about intercourse when you get to a certain point, they're afraid to hurt the baby," Jun confirmed.

"I know, so I'm trying to not get mad about it but," she trailed off not wanting to admit her temper was on a shorter fuse these days.

Naruto appeared out of no where by her side.

"Hello ladies, you all look wonderful today," he complimented.

"I think your wife is giving off a dangerous aura," Tomo pointed out.

Naruto looked down at his upset wife. He grinned at her and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Her chakra control was still excellent. He had got a few face fulls the last couple weeks from off handed comments he had made without thinking of the consequences.

"How about we go for that walk, dear," he suggested.

She just offered him a hand so he could help her up. They made their way half way around the lake with her holding her belly with both hands as she waddled on the path. The discussion that they were wrapped up in was baby names. They had yet to agree on anything for the little tike in her belly. She was in the middle of shooting down one of his newest names and explaining why she didn't like it when Naruto went flying away from her side by a mound of dirt.

A whole slew of cuss words flew out of the rosette's mouth, she didn't bother saying them under her breath, she was pissed.

"Shut up, bitch!" yelled a woman holding a kunai to the pregnant woman's neck.

Umeko appeared next to the unknown woman and the hostage.

"I want my sister," demanded the white haired woman, "bring her here and you can have this traitor back."

"I'm not a traitor, I was never part of the Petal," Sakura defended.

"Shut up," growled the weapon wielding woman.

"You can have her, let Sakura go," Naruto ordered.

"Like you have any authority," Umeko scoffed. All she had seen of this man was watch him fall into a pile of rubble the pinkette made.

The woman holding Sakura tightened up her hold on her, the blade edging closer to her swan like neck. Naruto's eyes darkened in a glare at the woman holding his wife. Sakura swore she saw them turn red but that hadn't happened in years.

"Change of plans," the nameless woman grinned.

"He's nobody, I want my sister," growled Umeko looking distraught.

"Isn't Sakura married to the Hokage?" asked the hostage taker.

"This oaf the Hokage? They weren't acting married," observed the Petal ninja.

"What because we weren't humping each other in public," blurted out Sakura, her husband's bad habits were rubbing off on her.

Naruto blushed at the though of such a public action. He felt like there was a story there but now what not the time to pry. A nosebleed now would set the wrong tone. The nameless ninja beamed with victory thinking she had outsmarted the Hokage.

"Do we have a deal?" she inquired. Sakura's eyes pleaded for him to say no.

"Deal," grinned the blond. Silver Dog and the Demon appeared behind him. He reverse teleported her to his arms and then left her to Silver as he charged the woman who had dared lay a hand against his wife. He slammed a Rasengan into her stomach sending her twisting and flying.

"I think she got more than she bargained for in that deal," snickered the Demon.

Sakura let out a cry of pain and held her belly. Of course this excitement would send her into labor.

"Silver take her to the hospital," Naruto's Hokage voice barked out. Silver didn't question just brought the woman into his arms bridal style and vanished on the wind before Sakura could even protest.

"Take me back," she ordered but then let out a howl of pain.

"You know I can't do that," Silver consoled.

"Damn it Kakashi, I need him here," she snarled through the pain.

"You're not suppose to use that name when I have my mask on," he gently reminded.

He took off his mask and put it away in a pouch. She didn't need an ANBU comforting her, she needed a friend. He summoned a nurse to fetch Tsunade and waited with Sakura till someone else could take his place. Snake showed up upon hearing she was in labor and wanted to find Naruto to figure out his orders. Kakashi explained to Snake what was going on.

"Get Naruto here, now!" roared the exasperated female as another contraction hit.

"You know how long this process takes, settle down," Tsunade chided as soon as she walk in the room.

"I don't care, I'm here dealing with this, so the least he can do is deal with it too!" she snapped.

"Misery loves company," the Fifth chuckled checking the pregnant woman over.

"Exactly," growled the younger woman.


	24. Chapter 24

Checking over the irate pregnant woman she found she wasn't in any danger but she wasn't focusing on the task at hand. Tsunade knew her mind was with Naruto no matter what kind of pain she was in.

"Snake, would you be a dear and make it so Naruto can join us. If you need you can barrow from my team," the slug princess offered.

"Thanks, I might have to, we're stretched pretty thin looking for more intruders," Snake sighed.

"Its too flipping hot," Sakura groaned, only partially paying attention to the conversations going on around her.

"Kakashi, would you mind making yourself useful elsewhere?" Tsunade questioned.

Relief shone through his one eye. Watching his former student give birth was not on his agenda for today, or ever for that matter. He put his dog mask back on.

"Do you want me to return to Hokage-sama or is there somewhere else my assistance is needed?" Silver Dog asked Snake.

"You and I will replace Hokage-sama so he can be here," the superior decided.

"Hokage-sama," they said in unison with a slight bow to the Fifth.

"Why was Silver watching Naruto? He's from your team," Sakura asked when her contractions had paused, more worry building for her husband.

"He was watching you, in case you went into labor on your own and needed help getting here. Also, you are the wife to the Hokage, and you're vulnerable, can't have some Petal ninja run off with our Hokage's family," Tsunade smiled.

To Sakura, the older woman seemed like she had a knowing granny look to her in that moment. She wasn't sure if the legendary woman would hit a pregnant girl but she didn't feel like testing it out so she kept her thoughts to herself. Her teacher was still sensitive about her age.

"Why'd you let Snake have your ANBU?" Sakura wondered.

"As the head of ANBU he could have taken them without my permission. This way it at least looked like I was still in charge," laughed the older medic.

The woman on the wrong end of the Hokage's Rasegan was getting to her feet, wiping blood from her mouth. Umeko was stunned by how fast the man had moved. Sakura had kept him out of their fight with one move. Now he was looking part demon with eyes that, she thought were blue, had a red glow to them.

"Hokage-sama," three voices called.

Naruto straightened and looked down at the white haired Petal ninja. His eyes were blue but they were deadly cold. She must have imagined the red glint.

"Your wife is demanding your presents," Snake informed him.

Demon cracked a few knuckles, "we'll take care of this," she chuckled, eager to fight the Petal ninja who had made her look like a child. She also wanted to see how she stacked up to Sakura. Ever since the woman had stopped her heart she wanted a rematch. Team Seven were legends and she dreamed of surpassing all of them one day.

"I'll leave them to your capable hands," Naruto consented wanting to be with his wife but before he could port to Sakura a stab of pain hit his shoulder.

A kunai was hilt deep in his flesh. It missed his spine by centimeters. Fiery hot glares set on the weapon user. He pulled the weapon out as blood sloshed off the blade. The assailant had to calm her nerves, her other hand holding another kunai was trembling slightly. She had never fought with someone who could induce so much fear into her with just a glance. Naruto was ready to return the blade to its owner to mix with her blood when his student was above him. Lighting blazed on one hand while the other steadied herself on his good shoulder. Her sensei's attacker leaned back far enough to avoid the brunt of the lightning but the chidori managed to etch a downward line through the pretty flower on her head band, burn her nose and turn to cinders the remainder of her shirt the Rasegan had left.

A babble of curses flew out of the woman's mouth that could rival the Hokage's wife as she stripped away the scraps of her outer shirt. The Demon didn't let up, she moved forward as the Petal ninja gave ground. No one was allowed to harm her sensei like that. Snake left the weapon ninja to his student and took off after the still stunned Umeko. Silver Dog shook Naruto out of his staring after his student. He was impressed with how well she was doing. His shoulder felt a little sore but the blood had already stopped oozing out. Unspoken words passed between former sensei and student as Silver recognized that look of awe of a pupil. What she lacked in grace she made up for in ferocity.

Naruto felt torn, he was the Hokage and needed to protect his village but his wife needed him too. If anyone else had taken that blade the way he did they probably would have died. Watching his fellow ninja fight, understanding fell on him like an apple to the head. He needed to trust in others the way he wanted them to trust him.

He turned to Silver Dog and with a sly grin commented, "seems someone had been littering around my village again."

Silver chuckled, "we'll get it cleaned up for you."

Naruto was gone before Silver got a chance to say more. He turned his borrowed eye to read the moves of the weapon ninja and his student's student. She wasn't from a clan and had no impressive bloodlines to call her own but she had a spirit that could only be matched by that of her sensei's. A talent like her only came along every few generations. Even without the inheritance of special eyes like that of the Uchiha or Hyuga she could still manage to read people most of the time.

The Petal ninja feared she wouldn't be able to fight the person behind the demon mask. Somehow she needed to distract the focused ninja.

"How can you defend a Kage like that? All they bring is suffering," the intruder growled.

"The world brings its own suffering," was the answer the girl gave her, continuing her assault.

It was going to take something more personal to sidetrack the masked ninja.

"You are obviously too young to know of the pains and loses this world has to offer," snarled the weapon user.

"I may be young but my beginning was made from loss. It was a Kage who took me from the ashes of my life and gave me a path to follow," she grinned as she fought harder.

The Petal woman got in a lucky shot and sliced Demon's mask in two. Her mouth was agape in shock of the teenager before her. This child was far more skilled than she had the right to be at her age.

"Shouldn't you be home playing with dolls," taunted the shocked woman.

"Bitch, please," snarled the girl, chidori lighting on her dominate hand again, playtime was over.

Snake had taken little time in defeating the other Petal ninja who had been too busy worrying about what kind of monsters came out of the village of the Leaf. She thought Sukura was lying about not being the strongest, the truth was none matched her in brute strength chakra control, the others she saw were scary in other ways.

Naruto appeared beside an almost naked Sakura, who was pacing the Hokage's private room in the hospital. Sakura's contractions were getting stronger and closer together. She claimed the pacing helped with the contractions and Tsunade wasn't going to argue with her.

"Where are your clothes?" Naruto asked.

His wife glared at him, "its too bloody hot for clothes."

"She said she picked up this little habit in the Petal, guess most of the women down there run around next to naked," the Fifth informed him.

Naruto now had one thing to thank the Petal for, though her being comfortable in her body had caused some misunderstandings as well. If anymore Petal ninjas had come with the two that attacked the Hokage and his wife, they didn't hear anything about it. None of the ANBU stepped foot in the room. Sakura's wrath was far more fearsome than a few petty women. After several grueling hours, Sakura was ready to push. Naruto holding her hand and Tsunade ready to catch, both were encouraging the soon to be mother.

"Hey Granny, you want to make a bet," Naruto grinned, during a short break in the contractions and screaming.

"A bet about what? If Sakura will break your hand?" his predecessor teased.

"No, she's already broke it three times. What do you think, boy or girl?" he asked.

"I'm going to say boy," Tsunade decided.

"Alright if the baby comes out a girl you have to do my paper work for a week," Naruto set his terms.

"When the baby comes out a boy you have to let Haruko be Hokage for a week," the Legendary Sucker declared with laughter.

That scared the man, with her in charge the world as he knew it could end. Sakura was only vaguely listening to the pair betting on the gender of her baby. She was at the point she didn't care what came out as long as it came out soon.

"Alright Sakura, couple more pushes and we'll meet this baby," encouraged her teacher.

"You're doing great," Naruto comforted pushing her sweat drenched hair out of her face.

She growled out as she felt a ripping pain that she had never experienced anything like. Then the numbness took over as the medic announced the head was out. Sakura felt like it was a small victory but she wasn't done yet.

"One more big push, I know it hard, but you can do it," Tsunade cheered.

"Come on baby," Sakura cried giving it her all, she put every last ounce of energy she had into bringing new life into the world. Screams and laughter filled the room as the newest Uzumaki made it's début.

Sakura was too exhausted to pay too much attention to the things they said. She heard all the important things, the baby was breathing, no broken bones, nothing torn, and a beautiful small cry that could only belong to one new to the world. Her baby was placed on top of her tired body. Just seeing the little bundle was enough for her to relax. She noticed a few tears slip down whiskered cheeks. He leaned in to kiss his wife on the forehead, then placed his forehead to hers.

"She's perfect," he beamed.


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto couldn't be happier, he had a new perfect little girl in his life and his amazing wife was doing well. Sakura was laying in the hospital bed watching everyone bustle about and feeling like it was a little surreal. She was sure she had never been in that much pain before but what surprised her was how fast it vanished at the sight of her healthy baby. The pain became unimportant the moment she saw that sweet little girl's face. Cute nurses who had been in the back round at the time of the birth were now busy taking care of all the post birth things. Naruto shadowed whoever had his daughter and questioned everything they did to her. They let him help give her the first of many baths, they checked her weigh, measured how long she was, and how big her head was. She was giving a clean bill of health and she was an impressive size. A nurse wrapped her up in a soft pink blanket and handed her to her mother.

"Well, Granny, the village is going to survive a little longer now that I don't have to let the Demon run it for a week, and you get to enjoy a week of paperwork," the Sixth Hokage grinned at the Fifth.

She scowled but she didn't mind, Sakura would need him so helping the newly formed family by giving the boy a week off was the least she could do but she wasn't going to let him know she how she felt. Give that child an inch and he'd take a mile.

"I don't think the village would have come to ruin but it might be best she isn't in charge yet," smiled the woman he thought of as a grandmother.

Once everything was done, Tsunade kicked all the medical personal out so the new family could have a moment of peace before all their friends and family came to greet the new comer. She kept them out of the room for as long as she could but the visitors were very persistent and a little sneaky. Sasuke for one, saw it as a challenge to get past one of the legendary ninja. While Naruto's demon of a student didn't understand the meaning of the word privacy. Both snuck in with no problems. Sasuke noticed the beam of pride on the Hokage's face as he pulled his best friend forward to see his daughter. A slow smile graced his normally stoic face. The little stealthy student slipped in by him to peek at the baby.

"So, that's what Naruto-sensei would look like if he were a girl," the girl teased.

"You've never seen him as a girl?" Sakura questioned, back in their youth he was pretty famous for turning himself into a naked girl. Naruto vigorously shook his head no at his wife trying to persuade her to not tell his student about it. Haruko came up with disturbing things on her own she didn't need ideas from his interesting past.

"She'll grow out of that right? I don't think my boys will be interested in a girl who looks like him," Sasuke jeered, sticking a finger at the blond.

"Who says she'll even notice your boys?" Naruto retorted.

"Its hard to miss a Uchiha," grinned the black haired man.

"Pretty sure I could hit one right now," threatened the blond in play.

"Just what the Leaf needs, another pint sized Naruto-sensei," laughed his student.

"All of you calm down," Sakura ordered gently, "she may look a lot like Naruto now, but as she gets older that will show less and less but you'll always be able to tell she's an Uzumaki."

"You sound pretty confident about that," stated Haruko.

"A village midwife told me that babies come out looking like the father so that he will bond with them and protect them because the father sees himself in the child. Mothers don't need that because they've had nine months to bond with the baby. Looking at her, I would say she doesn't have an ounce of me in her even though I know better," Sakura explained running a finger over the priceless child's cheek.

"I see you in her, that's part of what makes her perfect," Naruto whispered in her ear then kissed the side of her head.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she was a hot mess and he was making the butterflies in her stomach take flight. Sasuke's knowing look was starting to bug her. Just because the harem king had two wives and nine kids didn't mean he knew how she was going to behave.

"I think that's silly," Sasuke decided crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're calling nature's paternity test silly?" Sakura gawked at the man.

"He's just saying that cause he didn't see himself in all his kids," snickered his student.

He shot her an evil eye before speaking, "it would take someone pretty bold to sleep with the wife of a Uchiha."

The other two members of Team Seven had to agree with that. Tsunade came back to check on the couple to find the room had trespassers. She swore at her former student and the head of ANBU for not listening to her.

"They're fine," Naruto waved away her fretting. He thought of Sasuke as his brother and Haruko as his distant cousin or some other relation that wasn't too close.

An already exhausted Sakura was even more worn out after all the well wishers and congratulations had made their way through to see the new family. Despite everything she could not sleep, too much adrenaline in her system from the delivery. They had moved in a nice bed for the Hokage's personal use so he didn't have to leave her side. He was sleeping soundly as well was their daughter in a hospital newborn bed between them. It was midnight when a blond figure stole into her room.

"Where have you been hiding?" Sakura questioned.

"You know me, if its not all about me I'm not real interested," joked her friend as she came and sat on the bed beside the pinkette.

"Oh Ino, that sounds just like you," Sakura teased back.

"Well, what's really been keeping me busy is the steady flow of Petal ninja to the Torture and Interrogation Force. I'm up to my elbows in Petal headbands," Ino complained lightly.

"I'm sorry about that," the young medic sighed.

"None of that, they were coming after that knucklehead sooner or later," the interrogation specialist scoffed.

The new mother nodded her head, her constant state of being on the brink of tears was getting old. She wanted to feel like herself again.

"When will this end," she sniffled as she wiped away stray tears.

"You'll be back to normal in no time, going out on missions and saving his dumb ass," Ino joked gesturing to the sleeping Hokage.

"I guess you're right," she smiled through the tears.

"That's a beautiful baby you got sleeping over there," Ino coed.

"If you had told me five years ago this is where I'd be, back in the Leaf, married to the man I love, and having his child, I would have punched you in the face for taunting me with things I wanted but thought I would never have. Sometimes I still can't believe he ever forgave me for things I put him through," she spoke quietly, deep in thought of all the crap they had been through.

"We all know Naruto has a heart bigger than others and broad shoulders to carry any burden. Besides, what girl hasn't fallen for the wrong guy and made an ass of herself when the right one was beside her the whole time," Ino lamented sounding like she was speaking from personal experience.

"Why did you choose your career over starting a family, it seemed like you and Shikumaru were pretty serious before I left," Sakura inquired.

"I felt like I was needed in the Torture and Interrogation Force, we lost so many good ninja from that department I had to step up and fill in a few of the missing pieces. Shikumaru felt the same, he was needed other places and our careers became more important than our relationship, but we are still good friends," Ino confessed.

"Well at least you have that," Sakura tried to comfort.

"Anyways," Ino waved away her concern and changed the subject, "what's this little baby's name."

"We haven't agreed on a name yet, Naruto's being stubborn," gripped Sakura.

"What names does he like?" Ino questioned as she picked up the baby who was beginning to fuss to bring to her mother.

"He likes Oka, Narue, and Takara. I've been pushing for Manami or Misaki. But at this point I'm ready to call her Baby Uzumaki for the rest of her life. The silly things we fight about," chuckled Sakura as she started to feed the baby.

"I think those are all good names. But if you want to name her Ino, Ima, or Ine, I will let you," teased her good friend.

"I think one Ino is all the Leaf can handle," joked the woman holding the baby.

"Fine, fine, but its your loss," Ino reached out and touched her friend on the arm, "I wanted to let you know, we got one of the captured to crack and we found out the Petal is going to be on the move soon. Rest up the best you can, they are bringing everyone in a last push to get their Queen back. Don't tell the Hokage I told you. I think he'd think up some painful things to do to me probably involving paperwork. I know how you can get when it comes to him so I had to tell you," Ino smiled a sad smile as she left the room giving the medic lots to think about.

When they attacked she was going to do everything in her power to protect her village and the people she loved. Until then she was going to focus on resting and her baby. The supposed sleeping man had heard the entire conversation. He had awoke when Ino approached the room and she was going find herself as the Fifth Hokage's assistant for the next week as punishment for talking to Sakura and worrying her. He would speak with the Fifth in the morning about the Petal problem.


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto didn't get the chance to have that word with the Fifth before explosion and siren sounds met his ears. The room filled with ANBU awaiting orders and to protect the Hokage and his family.

"Report!" barked Naruto as he got to his feet. His baby started to cry from the sudden noise. Sakura comforted her telling her it was her daddy's responsibly to take care of the village. He was glad she wasn't angry with him for frightening their daughter but his heart ached to listen to her cry. Right now he had to be a leader.

"They are attacking from the South, Hokage-sama," a fox mask reported.

"I want all available ninja to report for duty. I want to know where the Fifth is. I am going to the tower first then to the front lines. Demon stay here and protect my family," he ordered.

The girl wanted to protest but it was a high honor to be entrusted with something so important to the man. She would follow his commands without complaint. Sakura waited for the room to clear of ANBU except Demon before she would start to make her move.

"Demon will you fetch me a nurse or two?" she asked the ANBU nicely.

"Is something wrong?" the little ninja worried.

"No, I just want them here in case the excitement gets too much for me," Sakura lied.

"Alright," the masked girl consented and went to find some nurses.

Once the nurses came Sakura handed off her baby asking them to take her to the nursery so she could rest. The nurses didn't think anything about it, it was common practice for them to keep the babies in a different room so mothers could get some sleep. Only bringing the baby back to feed. Haruko fidgeted as she tried to stand guard by the door. She was eager to go fight the invaders but she had to follow orders. Sakura still lay in the bed plotting. Pulling a fast one on the student wasn't going to be difficult but she wanted to do it right. She moved to get out of the bed and had to readjust her plan to factor in her soreness.

"Where are you going?" questioned the jumpy guard, she didn't trust the seasoned ninja to sit quiet.

"Can't a girl go pee without getting the third degree?" inquired the guarded.

The girl grumbled something unintelligible and looked away. That what the medical ninja's opening. She moved as fast has her tortured body would allow and hit the girl in two spots knocking her unconscious. Sakura would have to monitor herself to make sure she didn't hemorrhage. That small sprint across the room left her feeling weak. She knew she was being stupid but she would not leave this alone. She would stand and if she couldn't stand she would crawl, along with Team Seven. Making it to the rooftop with no problems she was ready to head South to the front lines.

"I figured you wouldn't stay here and behave yourself," scolded Nine. She had been back to duty for some time, leaving poor Jun to wrangle all the kids on her own.

"You would do the same thing if it were you in my shoes," Sakura replied.

"I don't know about that, less than 24 hours ago you gave birth, that's not a small feat," reminded the mother of six.

"Tomo, I have to protect my village. I've been a ninja way longer than I've been a wife and mother," Sakura pleaded for understanding.

"Fine, but we're doing this together," consented the other woman who held the same titles as her, wife, mother, and ninja.

She practically carried the wife of the Hokage to the front lines. Once there, they summed up their the aggressors and all that they had summoned to do battle before them. Three large monster cats where reeking havoc on the South wall. Women with Petal bands were everywhere.

"Are you insane? What the hell do you think you're doing out here?" barked out Snake as he landed beside his wife.

"I'm going to stop all of them," spoke his teammate, her tone was that of warning not to try and stop her.

"You're going to get yourself killed," predicted the man.

"You can either help me or stay the hell out of my way," growled the determined rosette.

"Damn it, Sakura, I'm going to kill you when this is all over," stated the masked man.

"You're welcome to try," grinned the medic.

Nine didn't understand their strange relationship but she didn't feel like she needed to. Her own ANBU teammates and her old team from her days of learning to become a ninja all had special ways of talking to each other. Nothing like near death experiences to make you strong friends.

"What can I do?" Nine asked.

"I need one minute," Sakura stated taking her arm from the other woman's shoulder and kneeling, she made a hand sign and focused her chakra.

Snake and Nine prepared to defend her by any means necessary. Then her husband showed up on the front lines.

"What the hell, Sakura!" he barked.

"Forty-five seconds, Nine, put your hand on my shoulder, we can do this together," Sakura offered.

Nine hesitantly placed a hand on her friends shoulder. Most people didn't know how Nine killed, the people she was after always ended up dead before they ever knew she was there. Of her team or any of the other members of ANBU she was one of the smartest, and besides Sakura, had the best chakra control in the village. She had never honed any skills in the medical line though. She was a genjutsu master, she could trick the mind into seeing whatever she wanted them to see, whether it be their most hideous nightmare or a lovely dream, she could do it all.

"Don't be an idiot. Get back to the hospital now," growled the Hokage.

"Thirty seconds, Nine, you hit the right side and I'll take the left," instructed the medic.

Sasuke moved to her left and put his hand on her free shoulder, "I got left, you take middle," he ordered.

"You can't your eyes," she warned.

"You're not the only one who can use genjutsu without the use of special eyes," he quipped at his teammate, he had learned a couple tricks from his wife while Sakura was off seeing the world.

For what she had planned he didn't even have to activate his eyes but when you spend more time worrying for others than yourself, old habits die hard.

"Damn it, you three, what are you trying to pull?" demanded the odd man out.

"Fifteen seconds, follow my lead," she ordered beginning her combination of hand signs. The two followed with their free hand doing half the sign but it was enough with their level of skill.

"Hokage-sama, please stay back, or you might get caught in it," cautioned Nine, she didn't want him to see the hell she could produce in a person's mind.

Sakura was well known for her medical prowess, but her sensei had told her she had the disposition to be a master of genjutsu. In her travels she had honed those skills along with her medical side making her a dangerous opponent but she rarely used the genjutsu, feeling that it took too much of her chakra when she needed to save it for medical stuff.

"Twisted Dance of Blooming Nightmares," yelled out the three connected ninja.

Sakura coursed her chakra through the ninja connected to her, mixing it together with their charka. The mixture swirled out to all the enemy ninja and disturbed the charka in their brains. Everywhere their eyes looked people were ensnared in their mind trap.

Naruto didn't listen, he moved to stop his wife from whatever stunt she was trying to pull. The morning sun began to peek over the mountains. His vision filled with cherry blossom petals dancing on the wind. Glowing green eyes, caught his attention coming from a dark corner. The irises were slit like that of a predator. A large beast charged forward ready to devour him and his body was frozen in place. It was seconds from crashing down on him with fangs and teeth when he was jolted out of the dream. His wife was standing there looking annoyed at him and being supported by Nine.

"She told you to stay back," she scolded. His wife's tone was not appreciated, like she had any room to talk about not listening. He hadn't specifically told her to stay in the hospital but he had felt he didn't need to state the obvious.

"Well, you," he started but was cut off by her turning her attention to Nine.

"I think you guys can handle it from here, its a hard genjutsu to break. You can pick them off at your leisure. I'm going back to the hospital to check on Takara," she told the woman supporting her.

"Takara?" smiled her husband.

"She is golden like her daddy, might as well call her our little treasure," she grinned as she reached out to ruffle some of his unruly hair. She grabbed a fist full of it and pulled his face down to hers, crashing their lips together. Nine had a front row seat but she found it sweet unlike her husband who found it bothersome in the middle of battle. Naruto moved to support her and waved off his most devoted ANBU so he could hold his wife. He would take her back to their daughter, letting the other deal with the Petal nuance.

Carrying his wife bridal style, they were making their way back to the hospital by rooftop they were intercepted by two Petal ninja who were not caught up in the illusionary technique.

"Reika and Yuriko, still chasing after the Queen," Sakura taunted, she really shouldn't provoke the two dark princesses but they had always butted heads when she was down in the Petal.

One woman with dark eyes and equally dark hair sneered at the couple, her hand lazily tapping her long sword by her side, while a bubbly dirty blond with light eyes smiled with delight at seeing the woman whose blood called to her to be spilled. She pulled two short swords that were strapped to her back, ready to kill whoever got in the way of finding her Queen. It was normal for the main force to attack one spot and draw the attention of the defenders then small two to four man squads to enter the place from different areas.

Naruto's dark glare met them both, daring them to make a move. His charka oozed out in an intimidating fashion. Yuriko's light eyes brightened, fear tickled her heart but excitement danced across the features of her face, she was the type who loved a challenge and this man's aura screamed challenge. Without putting his wife down he used his shadow clone technique and had two clones, with weaponry, for each woman. The clones were defeated faster than expected and the Hokage had to put his wife down to fight these two.

He attacked without reserve, one kunai in each hand. Their team work was flawless, the years of their training together showed as they seemed to even match each others breath. A yin and yang style swirled around him. When one pushed him, the other pulled. They were dangerous but Naurto was having fun participating in this dance of bladed death. One of Yuriko's blades sliced open one of his cheeks. The sight of his blood sent her into a frenzy and Reika had to calm her down. It was just a small scratch, but even a small trickle was enought to drive her to the edge of sanity. A four man Petal team had found them and were threatening his wife. Nine and Ino swept in to protect her.

"Ino what are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised to see her out of the house of interrogation.

"Running an errand for the Fifth," Ino answered, blocking flying blades.

Nine took off dealing with two that pulled her away from the roof top they were occupying. One of the woman Ino was battling got behind her and held her while the one that had her attention stabbed her three times. Screams echoed in Naruto's ears, Sakura pleading out for Ino, Ino's cry of pain and seconds later the two ninja who had ganged up on Ino choking to death on shadows. Once the Petals who harmed Ino were dealt with Shikamaru was by his teammates side.

"Bring her to me," Sakura ordered.

"You don't look like you're in any condition to help her," he judged by her appearance.

"I have enough to make sure her life isn't in danger. Bring her to me or I will crawl to her!" demanded the medic.

He brought the blond to her but he didn't let her out of his arms. Sakura made it so her life was no longer in danger but she couldn't make her combat ready. Shikamaru's calculating eyes watched all around them. Making sure to keep them safe. The medic noticed a thumb casually rubbing Ino's arm as its owner scanned for danger.

"When this is over you should tell her how you feel," Sakura noted.

"That sounds troublesome," he grinned staring at the girl in his arms for a moment.

Naruto's body was now decorated with flesh wounds, the women he was battling were equally as battered. The Reika woman looked annoyed by the progression of the fight while the Yuriko was enjoying not only the sight of the Hokage's blood but that of her partner and her own. Before another battle between the three could erupt two summonings towered in the village. One a giant slug, the other a chimera sizing about the same as the slug. This chimera was covered in blue black scales over its whole body and its three heads. It was hard to tell what the different heads were. It let out a deafening roar.

"Hear me, ninjas of the village Hidden in the Petal. I, Kamiko, your Queen, order you back to the South wall outside of the village to await further orders," a woman on top of the chimera's head yelled out to the entire village.

"I, Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden in the Leaf, order all Leaf ninja back into the village and to allow the Petals to leave," barked out Tsunade from the head of her slug.

Both women spotted Naruto and joined him on the roof top he was fighting on.

"My Queen," Reika knelt down to her superior.

"Mother," smiled Yuriko as she bowed to the redhead.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded an answer.

"The Fifth and I have made a treaty, you just need to sign to make official," answered the Queen.

"My Queen you can't," the dark haired woman protested.

"Silence," she handed a document to the bloodied man, "I think you will find it rather in your favor. The Petal leaves here and never comes back or bothers any of the other five countries. You let all the ninja of the Petal go that you've captured up to this point with one exception."

"Who's the exception?" asked the lighter Petal ninja.

"I am," answered the Queen.


	27. Chapter 27

Once the shock of their Queen's statement wore off, the two Petal ninja began to passionately protest. Naruto eyed his predecessor and read the document in front of him. They were keeping the Queen as insurance that the Petal village would follow the agreement. If the Petal attacked any of the five countries the Queen's life was forfeit. In the event the Queen tried to escape the Petal would be attacked by not only the Leaf but the other countries as well. It kept them on a short leash but their ambitions had been to high and gruesome. Naruto was a little surprised that there were no marriage arrangements in the document. Sasuke must not have had a hand in it. The Queen held up a hand and silence fell on her ninja.

"Do not belittle my sacrifice. I am doing this to protect my children. By giving up the life I loved with all of you, you get to go home and live as you have," the Queen spoke mournfully but with purpose.

"It won't be the same without you," cried Yuriko, flinging herself to grasp the hand of her leader.

"Let us stay with you," Reika requested, still kneeling.

"I can't, its not in the treaty. Besides, our village is going to need everyone to cope with the losses of today and of all the yesterdays and all of the tomorrows. Two of its main pillars must be there to stand strong," Kamiko told them with a sad smile.

Naruto signed the paper in front of him, they wanted to spare lives, this would do it. He was going to hand it to Tsunade but she was over by his wife healing her and Ino. Nine had slipped in by Sakura as well. He looked back to Kamiko, she nodded to him, she was officially a ward of the Leaf.

"I won't allow this," snarled the usually calm Reika as she charged Naruto, sword ready to kill.

He was prepared to fight but Kamiko was before him, taking the woman down in swift moments. She locked up the attackers arms with one of her own and her body. She flipped the dark haired woman intent on harm around so she was looking to the sky and with her free hand Kamiko drew a line with a kunai she stole from the pinned ninja through the flower on the forehead protector of the taken back Reika.

"I hope the actions of this Petal rouge will not damage our bond of newly laid trust," the former Queen stated as she released her captive and shoved her away.

Her fate may have turned her into a bargaining chip in a treaty but to Naruto she still held all her regal bearing in that moment. Her stance challenged both Petal ninja to do anything about the actions she had just took to insure the well being of their village. It seemed all the crazy has drained from the dirty blond as she looked from her partner to her Queen. Like a scolded child Reika stared a hole in the ground.

"Of course not," Naruto decided, she had made a hard choice for the sake of lives. He would not punish everyone for the rash behavior of one.

"My last order as your Queen is to take everyone back to the village and wait for a copy of the treaty, then live your lives as you see fit," Kamiko declared.

The Petal women headed for the South wall, to take all their comrades back home. Kamiko watched them go with a longing look. She wasn't the kind to let things bother her for long. She would find a way out of this or a way to enjoy it. Ripping her attention from the South and home she focused on the Hokage whose wounds were healing fast.

"Why were you toying with those two?" she accused. This man had defeated her strongest chimera and yet two women had seemed to put up a good fight but she was certain he was holding back.

Big blue innocent eyes met her golden stare. If he was going to play dumb she wasn't going to stand for it. Sakura noticed the two stubborn leaders sizing each other up. Rather than allow a brawl to break loose she called to her husband.

"I miss Takara, will you take me to the hospital now?" she asked him.

He moved away from his new charge, when his back was turned she moved to strike him in his blind spot trying to test him. She was stopped by a man in a snake mask.

"That's not very nice," he scolded lightly, putting minimum pressure on her slender wrist.

Her eyes grew big as she recognized the voice as the man who claimed to want to marry her. She tore her wrist away from him and put a few feet between them for her comfort. If she could see behind the mask, she would have seen the wicked grin on his face. Uzumakis were a lot of fun to tease. Naruto knew she hadn't come at him with deadly intent so he moved on and took his wife to the hospital followed by Shikimaru taking his teammate. Ino insisted she was fine with Tsunade patching her up but it fell on deaf ears. She didn't know it but she hadn't been out of his arms once after he picked her up. Tsunade headed off to the front lines to make sure all the Petals cleared out. The redhead refused to be left alone with the creepy snake man and jumped down to the street to explore her new home, she was being shadowed by two of the Fifth's ANBU.

Nine strolled up to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "no."

"But," he started.

"No and Jun will agree with me," she ended the conversation there, patted him on the shoulder and vanished to follow her Hokage.

He was no where near done with this discussion but for the moment he had a bigger fish to fry. A pink haired medic was going to get what was coming to her, he'd make good on his word to kill her. Naruto got her back and secured in her hospital bed and this time made her promise to stay in it until her doctor gave her the clear to leave. He had a few things to take care of so he left her there guarded by a few of his ANBU.

Sasuke had no problem slipping into her room, no one questioned the head of ANBU. Resting with her eyes closed and arms by her side, Sakura felt cold metal rest against her neck. It was a strangely familiar sensation. She peeked open an eye to see an emotionless Sasuke holding his short sword to her neck.

"Oh good, I thought with your newest conquest wondering about you'd forget all about trying to kill me," she sneered.

"If you ever put me in that position again I will kill you," he warned.

"What position?" she growled.

"Watching you destroy Naruto or crushing you. Next time I'm crushing you without a second thought," he answered, no clues on his face as to what he was feeling.

"You're going to have to explain better than that if you want me to understand," she stated, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"You don't know what you did to him when you left, he was a shell of the Naruto we knew growing up. His old light started to flicker that night you came home. I held a blade to your neck then because if you kissed him and ran again it would have shattered him into so many pieces there would be no putting him back together. Obvisouly things got out of my hands fast but you're both adults, and turned out for the better for now. Getting yourself killed is a good way to hollow him out again," stated the man with empty eyes.

"I think your exaggerating my influence on him a bit," she defended, not wanting to believe her friend's harsh words.

"You can ask anyone, I'm not. You could have killed yourself with that illusion technique if it hadn't been for Tomo and I. So next time you get it in your head you want to die, I will stop you. Naruto means too much to me to let me sit back and do nothing to protect his happiness," Sasuke stated starting to show a little emotion.

Guilt wiggled around and settled in her chest, with him not coming after her she had always amused he was fine. So much had happened between the two of them since she came home. He had seemed reserved with her at first but he was the same impulsive idiot she remembered. She didn't want to talk to Sasuke anymore, she needed some time to think.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she questioned, the cold blade still lingering on her neck.

Swift hands returned the sword to its home, "Next time you get it in that thick forehead of yours that the only way to protect Naruto is for you to put your life on the line, remember I'm his protector just as much as you. I was of the understanding you and I had an agreement that between the two of us nothing would harm him. I know you're an Uzumaki now but stop being such an idiot with your life," he sniped.

Naruto sneezed, rubbed his nose and continued looking over the reports of damages done in that mornings attack. No lives were lost yet but a few were in critical condition. With the best medic in the hospital herself, others were dealing with it along with Tsunade, which meant Naruto was stuck with the paperwork again. He was aggravated that he was stuffed away in his office while he would rather be where his daughter was. Demon finally showed up in his office after being checked over by a doctor.

"I'm ready for punishment," she stated before her sensei could say a word.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura has a way of making you feel like she isn't a threat then you get sent flying through the air from a punch to the face, just ask Sai sometime. In training this week we'll have the team go over how to avoid those kinds of attacks medic like to use," Naruto waved off her concerns.

"I know how to dodge them, I was distracted, therefore punishment is necessary," countered the girl.

"Fine, go do a round at the hospital, see to whatever Granny needs," he decided, he had planned on sending her there anyways but now she thought it was punishment since she wasn't one to like hospital work, out on the battle field she was fine with patching fallen allies.

"I'll be off then," sighed the girl behind the demon mask.

"Here, I'll give you a ride," he held out a hand, he was going to sneak away for a minute to dote on his daughter.

They flashed into Sakura's hospital room to find her and Sasuke arguing.

"You don't need to protect him, idiot, he's stronger than you," snapped the Uchiha.

"He may be stronger than me in some ways but that doesn't mean I stand back and watch, you jerk!" roared the temperamental woman.

"Enough," barked Naruto in his Hokage voice, "look, I'm not happy with either of you at the moment but now is not the time to be harping on Sakura. When she is back on her feet you two can spar and pick each other apart about who is wrong and who needs who to protect whoever. Sasuke make yourself useful and see to all the ANBU, Sakura rest up, and Demon go find Granny. I will be going to find my daughter, when I come back, this room better be peaceful!"


	28. Chapter 28

Nurses didn't usually let fathers into the nursery but when the Hokage comes calling they make exceptions. Takara being the only baby in there helped with their decision to not stop his single minded goal. He took her sleeping form gently from her newborn crib. Looking at her blond hair and angelic face, he was sure one day he'd be scaring boys off in droves. He marched her back to her mother's room and if it wasn't clear of ANBU he had ordered out there was going to be hell to pay. Opening the door he scanned the pristine room for unwanted guest and found only the current resident of the room occupying it. He smirked to himself, they did know how to listen. But the room was almost too peaceful, he wasn't sure of what to think of a quiet Sakura.

Takara let out the briefest of little cries, signaling it was her feeding time. He handed his hearts greatest treasure to her mother and let her deal with what he couldn't. Watching as Sakura's maternal instincts took over, he moved to the chair at the side of the bed to drink in the sight of the two. Sakura was intently watching her newborn when she glanced over to see her husband's blue eyes riveted on her. She felt like he was weighing her soul with the way his eyes were trained on her. She didn't want to over react but he was making her nervous by the way he seemed to be calculating. She decided it was best to pursue a conversation with the man rather than let her own thoughts drive her mad with frivolous worries.

"What?" she asked with an innocent voice not betraying her nervousness.

"Sometimes its still hard to believe you're home, with me, and had my child," he confessed.

"Naruto, I," she started but his quick words cut her off.

"We agreed to start over, I shouldn't bring that up," he stated, eyes moving off of her to the white speckled floor that just became vastly more interesting than it was moments ago.

"I think there is some stuff we need to air out in case of the worst happens in the future," Sakura commented, watching for his reaction.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, his eyes back to hers as her words sounded almost like despair.

"If something happens to me, I need to know you'll take good care of Takara," she answered, its every mother's fear to not get to watch her baby grow. In the back of her mind, Sakura was thinking of Naruto's own mother and father and the way he grew up with no one.

"Why would you think I wouldn't?" he asked, slightly put out she would have any doubts about his ability to raise their daughter.

"Sasuke said something about how you were while I was gone," she replied, cringing waiting for the explosion of emotion from the man in the chair. It didn't come, and the calm was almost more terrifying than the outbursts.

"I'm going to kill him," mumbled the man, blue eyes darkened as the thought of how best to carry out his former friend's demise for his big mouth.

"Oh stop it, I get to kill him first, but he had a good point if what he said about you is true," she half scolded half whispered.

"And what point would that be?" he sneered, wondering what that jerk could have possibly said to bring this conversation out of his wife.

"That you weren't the same after I left, a hollow shell, were his words," she growled, unimpressed with his attitude.

He thought back to the days without her, he didn't think he acted all that different. His action had changed while she was gone but he contributed it to maturity rather than a shattered heart even though he was lying to himself. Cutting out women was about the only thing that had really changed. He had done that after a few failed attempts at dating. His expectations were never met by any of the women he went out with because they weren't Sakura.

First of his failures at a relationship was with Hinata, she had been such a strong influence on him during crucial moments in the war. She had confessed to him and he though she was more than deserving of a chance for them to have a something special together. Personal experience had taught him how painful it was to be turned down by the one you love. He had started out the relationship wrong by thinking of his rejections from Sakura when he asked out the gentle fist user.

He was always expecting the wrong response when he said something wild, insane or perverted around her, usually it was to get hit, not monster send you through a wall hit but at least a slap, sweet Hinata would blush or giggle or both. He felt he was just too much for her with his behavior and she claimed to not mind but the quiet girl became practically mute around him, he knew it wasn't working for her either. The realization that she deserved to be with someone whose love rivaled her own was the driving point of his break up with her. It should have been common sense that the beautiful, courageous, and amazing woman warranted someone who didn't have a tattered heart. If he hadn't given his away long before they might have stood a chance.

Next was after he became Hokage, Jun was sent by her father to win him over. He ran into the same problems. His loud obnoxious ways were too much for the prim and proper girl. But Granny had pushed him into accepting the woman for political reasons and he thought he had nothing to loose in a political marriage. Two dates in and her life was saved by one of his ANBU when someone was out to kill him. She fell in love with the masked savoir without ever seeing his face. Naruto was fine with it, Sasuke won a girl over without his looks for once. He couldn't bring himself to stand in the way of that when he didn't love her.

His last straw was a pretty little ninja who was a couple years behind them in the academy. He can't even recall her name now. He had really put himself out on a limb by dating her, trying to move on. But she had just dated him so she could say she was the Hokage's girlfriend and try to gain popularity. She had been sweet and kind when she was with him. She also had a fiery side that appealed to him but he found out what she was really like one night at the bar, him and Sasuke were having some drinks and she was there claiming some ridiculous things about him that he was less than appreciative of. She was lucky Sasuke was there, or he would have demoted her back to the academy rather than just break up with her.

Then he swore off women and focused completely on all his different kinds of work. He trained his students, did his paperwork, and looked to building the future of the Leaf. All his days were the same, different stuff but always the same. Each day he followed its pattern with little thought to his heart and just did his duty as the Hokage. The never ending papers that flowed through his office were the bane of his life but he got through them. As a sensei his team had a wild card with her loud mouth and crazy antics. The other students were more normal borderline boring and it balanced the team out. He was living but he didn't have a real life.

When Sakura left she took a part of him with her, he could only describe it as his drive. Everything seemed duller without her vibrantly pink hair floating about and her sometimes shrill voice yelling at him. Even sparing with Sasuke had lost its appeal because she wasn't there to put their broken bodies back together. The void she left couldn't be filled by another person and it was wrong of him to even try. Nothing eased the loss except slowly stopping his thinking about her. Everyday was a push to stop wondering what she was having for breakfast, to stop using any excuse to go into sage mode to look for her, and to stop missing the part of him that was gone.

Telling her that everyday without her was like a slow march to death was the last thing he wanted to do, sitting there watching as she held their baby. Saying that Sasuke was right, he was hollow after learning that it was easier to live with part of him shut down, the part that loved her more than his own life. Helping her understand that his only true regret in life was letting her leave would only add to her guilt. The silence in the room stretched on and Sakura was almost to a breaking point of finding something close to her to throw at the man. A vase full of flowers was starting to look tempting but pained filled eyes looked back into her green ones and she did her best to remain calm.

"I guess that is an accurate description but it didn't start out that way. It was progressive, as my hope for your return faded, part of me did too," he sighed, that was the best way he could sum up his life without her in words.

Hearing it right from him and not from Sasuke made it pull at her heart strings even more. She wasn't the same girl she was when she left. Nor was she the same person when she came back to into the lives of those in the Leaf. Simply telling him how sorry she was wasn't going to justify the years of heart ache she caused. Confessing that she spent half the time she was gone crying because her heart hurt so bad was not the way to mend his. Saying that if it hadn't been for her bloody pride she would have turned around and come home wouldn't change the fact that she didn't. Reminding him he should have come after her long ago or even that they should have never had that ridiculous fight wasn't going to heal any old wounds.

"I now understand why Sasuke was so protective of you when I came home, I guess I figured you would stay the same whether I was here or not," she explained eyes closed to hold back the brimming tears.

"Sakura," he called softly.

She opened her eyes to look at him. They didn't need words for her to know he understood that she was sorry or that he would forgive her for anything because that's the kind of man he was. Words couldn't express how they felt. There were going to be stand offs, small disagreements, probably some verbal abuse, and mistakes made by both involved. His slow persistent ways had stolen a big part of her soul and when she realized it and told him he had panicked. It was their shared memories and they couldn't be washed away with time but time was moving them forward to give them a second chance. A beautiful chance with blond hair, blue eyes, and her mother's smile.


	29. Chapter 29

Sakura wasn't sure if it was the two living Hokage gaining up on her as punishment for her escaping her hospital bed when the Petal attacked or if the Fifth in all her wisdom knew that the new mother needed the forced rest to bond with her baby and let her body heal naturally. But it had been six weeks since the birth of her daughter and Sakura was going mad feeling cooped up in the tower. She hadn't been allowed to train or other fun physical activities, the most they had allowed was walks around the village. It was the best and worst six weeks of her life. She hadn't thought that anything would ever be as hard as being a ninja but motherhood was doing all it could to prove her wrong. About the time she felt ready to surrender, her husband would come to the rescue.

Naruto had kept up his tradition of talking with Takara when he got home from a hard day in the office. He would take her and they would cuddle up in a rocking chair in the nursery and he would tell her about his day, anything interesting that was going on around the village, and if he spared with Sasuke, he gave blow by blow details of the battle. When she watched as father and daughter conversed, it gave her just another of the many reasons she loved the man more than life. The time he spent with the tiny bundle of blond showed his devotion that he had in every aspect of his life.

Sakura came to adore that time of small freedom. It was only an hour or two, but it was the part of her day where she got to reclaim a little bit of herself. A shower had never felt more glorious than after dealing with another tiny person all day. It rivaled the feeling of a shower after a tough mission. If she was too exhausted to even attempt a shower she would nap or curl up on the couch with a good book.

Like most woman she liked the classic romance novels but she thought some of them had nothing on some of the drama she found in her life. When she had first really moved in and unpacked her travel bag of absolutely everything, she had loaded Naruto's almost empty book shelf with some of her favorites she had collected on her travels she couldn't part with. Her husband had laughed when he saw her favorite book, _Tales of A Gutsy Ninja_, among the collection. Saying he never imagined she'd own a book written by Jiraiya. She was petrified thinking something that lewd was in her collection but her heart started beating again when she understood what book he was referring to. It was a well loved, scratches on the cover and the ends had dog ears. It even had some burn marks from accidentally dropping it in a campfire when someone had surprise attacked her. She planned to read it to Takara when she got a bit older.

Believing he was more intuitive than he really was, Naruto planned an outing for his family when he heard Granny had given his wife the all clear to resume training. Sasuke had warned the new father he needed to ease the loose cannon back into things rather than ambush her with everything at once. He hadn't liked his friend referring to his wife as a "loose cannon" but it had fit her a little too well for him to have a good argument against it. The boys had decided to get everyone together for a lunch outing at one of the training grounds. The dark avenger turned husband brought his wives and herd of children. Naruto invited Granny and the teams former sensei Kakashi. Also the rest of the people who had at one time been involved with Team Seven at different times. He also extended an invitation to his students. He hoped the group wouldn't get too rowdy with all the kids that were going to be around.

Sakura was overjoyed to see everyone, including Sai, that was saying something. Everyone enjoyed a quiet lunch except for the excited children running and screaming instead of eating. She was busy in a conversation with the other mothers about feeding schedules and other mothering advice she wanted to pick their brains clean about when they noticed their husbands starting a contest of strength. They had moved away from the group so children wouldn't get caught up in any destruction the men might cause. She let out a long low sigh, they had done pretty well to not start a contest during the meal, so she decided to just observe her teammates and not reprimand them for competing with each other.

Her first ravened haired teammate was gearing up to show his power. He jumped straight up in the air and came hurtling down a balled fist to punch the unsuspecting ground. He made a sizable crater that he could be proud of despite his blond teammate's laughing and calling it along the lines of pathetic. Naruto moved a good distance from his rival's hole and threw himself in the air doing a side flip coming down and attacking the ground in a different form than his competitor, creating a dent in the earth about the same size. Thus the fighting began about who had created the better crater. Huruko moved out to show her senseis how it was done but her attempt failed, making a crater noticeably smaller than the first two.

"She released her chakra too soon," Sakura critiqued.

Her master nodded while she sipped on some sake. Naruto had become quite the politician, promising her more sake than she could drink if she came to the lunch. She would have come anyways but when he lead with that motivation she could hardly turn the young man down. He knew her all her weaknesses, strong drink, gambling, and his handsome smile.

"Than you should go show her how its done," Sai commented to the pink haired medic in his emotionless manner. He wasn't goading her or challenging her abilities, just stating his thoughts as was his habit.

Jun took the baby in her arms so she couldn't use Takara as an excuse to not join her teammates. Sakura was ready to decline getting caught up in the senseless competition but her common sense was silenced by her ever present drive to prove herself to those around her. Her body moved of its own accord as the tiny voice in the back of her head gained momentum and spread her doubts out on the floor of her mind. It told her she wasn't anything compared to the rest of the team. She was nothing special, she didn't deserve to be on the team, because they were the demigods of the ninja world.

Feeling like each step towards them was like a clap of thunder from her tree truck thighs, her self image had been slaughtered by pregnancy and the baby fat wasn't leaving as fast as she wanted. Her mantra had become nine months on, nine months off. It did nothing to comfort her now as she cringed from them looking over to see her approaching, pausing their argument of the rules on do overs.

"You ladies have had your fun, now step back as a pro shows you how its really done," she grinned but it was a fake boast to cover her insecurities.

The men and the demon shook their heads but moved away for the sake of safety, they had all witnessed her power before. The voice of self doubt sang out to her again, claiming she was too far out of practice and she would fall short as she always did when it came to her boys. Common sense pleaded for her to just go sit down and let them take their do overs. As she reached her desired spot her drive took over again, shoving all the worries down a deep hole and locking them away behind a heavy door of self worth.

Her body shook in anticipation, it wasn't a life and death fight or something that had any real meaning but she loathed the thought of failing. Falling short of anyone's expectations, including her own, was something she couldn't allow. She made herself relax and focus, readying herself, she didn't move in a flashy jump wasting chakra. She simply coiled it up to her shoulder and as she pulled her elbow back it flowed up to the tip. Her fist shot down to the dirt, her perfectionist side didn't allow her to use a single drop poorly. Her crater would have caused the other three to seem dwarfed if it had not consumed them. She jumped to the far edge to watch as the carnage of dirt and dust return to the earth, her pride swelling in her breast.

Standing there pondering how the boys were fools for ever thinking they could out match her in a competition of brute force was appalling. The wind tugged at her rose colored mane as she felt like the goddess of destruction, all her lingering fears locked away her stance was proud as the tortured dust cleared and she could see the group. There were a few looks of shock, but mostly there were looks of admiration and that they expected this result from her.

"Is that as impressive as I think it is?" Jun leaned over to ask the Fifth.

Her smile was proud as she answered the young woman, "it would be if that was the extent of her power but she was holding back."

Whispers had been heard by the slug princess that the disciple had surpassed her master, Tsunade's self-regard had not wanted to admit being outmatched by the young medic but she had known for a long time that it was more than possible it had happened ages ago.

"That was holding back?" Yamato asked sceptically.

"See the line, she kept it from coming too close to the spectators, can't endanger the children," noted the copy cat ninja.

"What a monster," came Sasuke's offhanded comment looking at the size of the damage.

Naruto was again reminded why he didn't want to piss Sakura off, without thought, his head nodded in agreement to his teammates assessment. Naruto had a theory that if she ever punched him like that even the fox wouldn't be able to heal him fast enough to save him from her overwhelming power. It was one theory he never wanted to test. The boys had planned this for her, to remind her she was still an impressive figure even if she didn't feel like one. He had noticed his wife's waltz with trying to cling to her identity as a ninja and being a new mother with someone completely dependent on her.

His classic fox grin spread across his whiskered face as he thought of the next thing he wanted to remind her of, she was his lover. Sakura noticed it and her tiny voice snuck out the keyhole of the door her drive had slammed on it to remind her that if he wanted, Naruto could destroy the village with a single hit. The thought deflated her ego a bit. A whisper of hope twirled along, bringing light to her jade eyes, sending the voice back to its dungeon, even among the demigods of the Leaf, she had a place, it was right beside the man she loved, between him and any danger lurking in the dark world.


	30. Chapter 30

Naruto ended up staying late in the office because he had taken so long at lunch. It had been worth it to see his wife looking like she felt a little more like herself again. He pulled at his white robes as he was pondering what his next move should be with the whirlwind of destruction with pink hair when his head of ANBU came in and dropped a long list on the desk in front of him. He looked over the names carefully, he knew most of them and their abilities personally. Before he had become Hokage he had been pretty active at the academy trying to instill the will of fire to the next generations of ninja. His position now left less free time to go there and observe and encourage the kids but he tried to make a point of seeing the children in person and not just learning about them from a piece of paper. He felt old seeing some of their names on the list before him.

"Is this really the recommendations for new ANBU?" the blond asked, he had never seen the list so long.

"I've had a few request retirement from ANBU to start families," Snake answered.

"My wife is on the list, did she request the position?" Naruto wondered feeling a cocktail mixture of emotions stirring in him, some stronger than others.

"No, I nominated her," came the stoic answer of the subordinate.

Naruto looked at the masked man to see if he could figure out the path his mind had taken by his body posture. As usual, he couldn't read the man, his relaxed pose spoke more of boredom than anything else. He was sure Snake had a million comebacks for any of the snide remarks he had running through his mind.

"Does this mean you trust her now?" the Sixth inquired.

"You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies," Snake didn't finish his sentence as the leader of the Leaf shot to his feet and pounded a fist on the desk, snapping the wooden furnishing in half. Smiling behind his mask, Sasuke didn't even flinch at the outburst. Seeing Naruto so passionate about something, it reminded him of better days. On his journey he had come to miss the loud mouth screaming about becoming Hokage so that all the village would notice him. The small spark the pink haired temptress had lit when she walked back into their lives, was now a raging fire behind the Hokage's eyes. One day he would have to thank her, the blond was way more fun since she came home.

"Snake," came a warning tone from the infuriated man.

"If I didn't trust her I wouldn't have allowed her name on the list," Snake sighed, doing his best to sound annoyed with the childish man behind the broken mess.

"I don't want her in ANBU," a much calmer Naruto announced pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn't like he had any doubts about her abilities but he would rather make her a sensei to a trio of unruly kids, then he could stick her on D and C rank missions forever and she couldn't complain about it one bit.

"Then don't approve her and she'll never even know she was on the list. I just know her drive, she won't sit by and be happy with what she has accomplished so far. She is going to want to further her ninja career. I have one at home I've been trying to convince to retire for ages now," Sasuke shared his difficulties he was having with his own wife.

"I have to tell her, you know what she'll do to me if I don't? I like my bones intact," he shivered, wiping a hand over his face eying his desk like it offended him it broke so easily. It wasn't the first one to be destroyed by him having a seemingly harmless conversation with the head of ANBU, and it was probably far from the last the way his teammate liked to test him.

"Either way, its your funeral," shrugged the ANBU operative.

Naruto knew the truth of that. He would tell her sooner or later but for now he was going to go home and get some much needed quality time with his wife. He dismissed the snake mask and decided to walk to his lodging, maybe the exercise would give him an idea of how on to seduce his wife who had been acting like a prude since the baby was born. He had become accustom to her running about with hardly a stitch of clothing on and now she was covering all the parts he had come to adore her to show when they were alone. He quietly walked into the apartment, careful to not make a lot of noise. His daughter was usually asleep in her crib by this time for the small part of the night she spent sleeping alone. He moved to their bedroom to find a sight he had been longing to see.

Sakura was standing in front of a mirror in nothing but a matching set of dark blue lace underwear. He felt himself tick to life just at the sight of her smooth curves and soft skin. Her scars still lingered on her arms in a decorative pattern that she refused to have removed or reduced. She said they reminded her of how close to death she was and how she would never forget that she had a lot of things to live for. They reminded Naruto that she wasn't immortal and he needed to handle her with care even if she had monster strength she was still a woman who he would always help when her pride got her in over her head.

She was scrutinizing all the soft fleshy patches she had never had before. A lifetime as a ninja had kept her body fit and toned. He watched as jade eyes criticized the undesired extra pounds. Her hands moved over her body, thinking of the different exercises she was going to have to do to wake up old muscles. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize there was someone standing in the doorway finding the scene very erotic. Naruto wanted to glide his hands behind hers, feeling everything she did. She turned to look at her behind, lace covered half of her rump but Naruto's imagination could fill in what she didn't expose. Her small wondering hands started at the back of her rib cage and moved over her love handles to her ass. A small curse crossed her lips as she wanted her old body back.

"You're beautiful," came the words he wanted to prove to her. She spun to face him in surprise, eyes darting around to find her silk robe to cover all the things she hated about herself. When she found the flowered pattern she was seeking her hands dove for it but he was faster, locking her to him, "don't hide from me," he purred in her ear sending a shiver down her spin.

She felt a flame ignite in her neglected feminine parts by his simple words. He pushed her to the bed, laying her on her back, his hands tracking all the spots he had watched her cross. His mouth found its way to her neck and his hips pushed his now excited member against her. She was finding it hard to breath with the sudden attack on her despised body. She didn't want him to touch her until she had her old figure back, her mind was screaming for her to slam him through the wall and not let him see how far she had fallen but her body betrayed her as it longed for him. His touch, his breath, his skin, everything that he had pushed up against her so she could feel his very soul intertwine with her own.

"Your doctor cleared you, right?" he asked, his lips brushing her neck, sending sparks across her sensitive skin.

She nodded not trusting her voice, it would tell him more than she wanted to confess.

"What's wrong? Am I going too fast?" he questioned pulling back from her so he could look into the green paned widows to her soul.

She couldn't look at him when she confessed her worries, her eyes sought the safety of the walls, "what if its too different and you don't like it anymore."

He smiled down at her, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink to a deep red. It wasn't going to be rouge ninja, Petal bitches, or using illusion techniques when her chakra was gone that was going to kill her, she was going to die of embarrassment right in front of her idiot husband.

"Sakura, sex with you is like ramen, no matter what the flavor, hot or cold, I'm going to love it," he tried to comfort her. He moved into kiss her lips but a hand flew up and grabbed his face. Her palm rested against his lips as her fingers stretched out over his face. He could see the scowl on her features through her fingers.

"You're comparing sex with me to ramen?" she glared, her temper making her forget her embarrassment.

He spoke some words but they were mumbled by her hand. She let go of him to hear how he would dig himself a bigger hole to make as his grave.

"People always compare sex with food. It was hot and spicy, she was like a cold fish, or cherry pie. All I'm saying is to me, making love to you is similar to my views on ramen. If I could get away with it, I'd eat ramen every day for every meal. I'd take you that many times if you'd let me," he coed trying again for that kiss.

She didn't block him but she also looked less than convinced by his words. She'd let his failed attempt at being romantic slide. In truth if she looked at it from the idiot's prospective it was probably the sweetest thing he could think of. His kisses left her mouth and traveled down her fleshy body.

"So if you had to choose between sex and ramen, which would you choose?" she asked feeling vengeful.

"Sakura! Why do you have to ask such hard questions?" he whined as he rubbed his face against her soft stomach.

"I could make the choice for you," she taunted.

"I have to choose?" he yelped pushing his body up to look in her smirking eyes.

"Pick wisely," she cautioned, her heart hammering away, trying to break through the ribs that caged it.

Two could play this game, he was intoxicated by the thrill of the chase, "I'm going to have to go with ramen," he shrugged rolling off of her onto his back. He was unnaturally calm on the outside but a storm was brewing in his body just under the surface.

That was far from the outcome she was expecting and her heart cried out at the loss of his body melting with her own. Naruto's trap was set, and now he waited for her to come to the bait.

"Ramen!" she growled cocking up on a boney elbow to look at him.

He lay there, hands behind his head looking rather relaxed for a man who just gave up sex for ramen. Looking over at the adorable scowl on his wife's face he could barely contain his excitement and decided to push the game to the next level and capture his prey.

"I've gone a lot longer without sex in my lifetime than my favorite food. But," he sprung up and pinned her to the bed again, "maybe you'll have to remind me what I'm giving up before I can make a rational decision," he spoke with breathy hot words.

Just like that she went from irritated to extremely turned on. Under his smoldering blue eyes she had to remind herself that her lungs were meant to breath in oxygen and not sit there and burn because the man on top of her literally took her breath away.

"That sounds like a rational approach," she conceded as she pulled his mouth to hers, letting their bodies do the rest of the battling.

All her worries about her self image were kneaded away by his gentle hands pulling her passion from its hibernation. The way her nimble hands tugged at his clothes he knew he had ensnared her fully in his lust filled trap. He could live without ramen but she had become as precious as air. He knew his quality of life would plummet without being able to feel her over every inch of him. Soon his white Hokage robes littered the room. She was well practiced at freeing him of them. She longed to be liberated of her own garments but he had yet to touch them. Patience was never her strong point, but he would make her slow down and enjoy the pleasure from his teasing touches. She felt like a virgin again waiting for the big moment, his hardened appendage rubbing against her with only a thin layer of lace separating them building her anticipation.

A hum of approval sounded from her throat as his calloused hands grasped the back of her blue bra. He freed his favorite endowments from their lace bondage. He saw a stream of milk flow down one side of her enlarged breast. An eyebrow arched as his human curiosity nipped at his mind. He wanted to know what it tasted like. Before she could registrar what was going through the blond's compulsive mind, his mouth latched on to her raised peak and gave a couple good sucks. A shocked and slightly discussed noise came from the woman under him as his mouth filled with creamy warm liquid. Never had he tasted anything as glorious in his life. It was like a honey melon flavor, now he understood why his daughter put up such a fuss when his wife took too long to get her milk jugs uncovered for the tiny girl.

"Naruto," his wife moaned as what was still hidden under her last bit of clothing began to feel forgotten. She cursed herself for being a fickle woman, one moment wanting to send him through a wall, the next begging him to fill the empty spot only he could.

He swirled his tongue over her nipple one more time for good measure before he relinquished his hold of it. Warm hands took a firm hold of her supple body and traveled down to latch onto the remaining lace. Slowly he moved away from her taking the under garment with him. She was a sight to behold, pink hair fanned around her naked body. She looked like an unearthly creature sent to torture him with desire. He was so hypnotized by her beauty that she startled him when she moved to bring him back to her. His naked sculpted by angels body or possibly an entity that had only a lustfully sinful nature, was too far away to feel. A come and get me grin spread across his whiskered face, and her lips launched themselves at him to taste it.

Pushing himself against her again, his heart beat kicked up a notch, thinking of all the ways he wanted to please her, make her call out his name over and over. He calmed his passion as he didn't want to hurt her, easing himself into her lubricated walls, he watched her for any signs of discomfort. Seeing only pleasure in her unspoken language, he continued to move around and draw himself out as slow as he went in. Surprising her, he bucked his hips into her a little harder, followed by a steady rhythm. She was grateful he didn't try any acrobatics their first time together since the baby. He poured compliments into her ears with every thrust of his body. His deep voice brought her as much pleasure as the words he uttered. Massive hands helped guide her onto him. Moving back to get a different angle, hands sliding over he creamy skin, he could see her rose colored cheeks and her mouth agape taking in shallow breaths trying to not get lost in a haze of bliss.

A strangled cry sounded from the pinkette as she tossed her head back, more moans of various words including his name, spilled out of her lips. Hearing the way he sent her tumbling over the edge of sanity in her voice, his release soon came after hers. Panting he collapsed beside her and pulled her sweat covered body to his. For the life of her, she couldn't remember what had her so worried about making love to well built man holding her close.

"So, what's it going to be? Sex with me or ramen?" she teased despite her panting.

"I think we need another round before I make a life changing decision like that," he laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was gentle and loving, just what he knew she needed in that moment. Along with his kiss he received a playful slap to the chest. His eye brows raised in mock surprise.

"If you need another round you better prepare yourself, cause I'm not holding back, I won't be passed over for damn ramen," she growled, climbing on top of the tanned mountain of bone and muscle.

A fit of laughter bounded out of him that shook the woman on top of him and the bed below. She looked so serious, like she was really competing for his affection with his favorite food group.

"Like ramen every stood a chance against you," he chuckled, slow fingers gliding over her ticklish sides causing her to squirm above him, "I'd be a fool to ever pick anything over you."

Their lips met again but a cry from the other room stole her attention from him. She was dressed in a night gown and gone before he could move. A small sigh sounded in the empty room. He was use to sharing her with Takara by now but he was still saddened by the loss of her naked body against his. He had an important question for her but it could wait till morning, so he allowed sleep to claim him.


	31. Chapter 31

When he woke, she was next to him sleeping soundly. Out of fear for his life, he would never tell her, but she slightly snored. Also words that would never pass his lips were how he found it incredibly charming. His daughter was curled up between them and starting to stir. The infant had grown so much compared to her first days of life that she always amazed him. She had his expressive blue eyes and she would mimic her parent's facial expressions. He would always laugh when her mother's scowl appeared on her tiny face. Lifting the pajama clad baby away from the protective arms of her mother, he headed to the kitchen with her. With one strong arm holding the girl to him, the other hand prepared his breakfast of cold cereal and milk.

Sakura awoke feeling something was off. Since her pregnancy her and Naruto had been dealing with different sleeping patterns so finding the bed without his sleeping form was normal but to be without Takara was new. She flung herself toward her bedroom door and a heart beat later found herself in the kitchen. There her husband was having a one sided serious conversation with his daughter on the merits of a sugary breakfast cereal versus the nasty bran flakes her mother dared to call food. Sakura's first reaction was to roll her eyes at his attack on her choice of nutrition. Grabbing her box of so called flakes of card board, she sat across from the duo to eat with them, something she hadn't gotten to do in awhile. Eying the sugary confection he called eatable, she purred her bowl of sensible food and continued to listen to the father of her child belittle her health food.

"I have a question for you," he announced.

Not realizing he was talking to her and not the child he was staring at she continued to chew her food and look blankly at nothing in particular.

"Sakura, honey," he called slightly amused.

She shook her head and looked at him, a sheepish smile spread over her lips, "sorry, thought you were still talking to Takara. If your question is how can I eat this stuff, you do it like this," she teased as she shoveled a spoonful into her mouth, some of the milk dribbling down her chin as she tried not to laugh at the look on his face. She wiped the runaway milk with the back of her hand and a small giggle sounded from her.

"That's not the question, but I'm not sure I want to ask you now," he commented looking a little discussed.

"Why?" she asked, mouth still full of food.

He shook his head, she could be so childish just like him when she wanted to. It made him happy she could be so carefree around him but she shouldn't talk with all that saw dust disguised as food in her mouth.

"Well, I was going to ask you to escort me to a social gathering for a bunch of big wigs in the Land of Fire, but I'm thinking Takara might be a better option as this point," he chided while looking away from her at something interesting on the wall. A light shade of pink touched his whiskered cheek he was nervously gliding his index finger over.

An amused grin spread across the rose haired woman's face, her mouth now clear of food, "are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, kind of, its going to be really boring but if you're there it won't be so bad," he confessed, still looking at the wall.

"You are an odd duck," she bluntly stated, leaning on her elbows propped up on the table over her breakfast staring at him.

Surprised by her strange choice of words he looked at her to question, "how so?"

"You had no problem popping the question but now your getting all shy on me from asking me out for our first date," she explained.

Rubbing his chin he thought about it, since she'd come home he never officially asked her on a date. He had just claimed her before anyone else could get to her. Maybe that was what had him acting like a teenager again.

"I guess, when you put it that way, I am doing things a little out of order with you, but we've never been normal," he looked down at what their love had created and smiled at her, "but I wouldn't change a thing. I know how deep my love runs for you, you should know too by how many times its been tested," he stated as he turned to look at her with his piercing blue eyes.

A sad smile pulled at her lips, it was true, his love was so vast she didn't even know what to compare it to that could possibly do it justice. It didn't matter that their get together wasn't storybook perfect, that it was sloppy, and sometimes weird. It was a lot of fun and full of love and adventure.

"Well if the offer is still on the table, I would love to be your date," she mused, her jade green eyes watched as relief washed over the blond across the table.

"Good, you've got a couple weeks to figure out a babysitter and buy a dress and whatever else it is you girls do before a date," he smiled as he stood and handed the child back to her mother.

Sakura had assumed she'd be carting the baby around the party, not leaving her with someone. She figured she would ask Tomo and Jun for advice on the matter. She learned from them that some of the most well trained and dangerous women of the Leaf were nannies for high ranking officials. They wore normal clothes and looked like regular civilian nannies. Special classes on child care and dealing with weaponry while holding an infant were all small aspects of their training. The Uchihas had three nannies for their herd but Sakura had only met one. One took the night shift and the other was more like a personal tutor for the children who wished to follow the path of ninja. So far, Jun's oldest, Daichi, was turning out much like his uncle and was already a very skilled academy student. Tomo's twins, Akimi and Akina, were also showing promise as ninja themselves though they were not as advanced as their oldest brother. He also had two years age advantage on them.

The wife of the Hokage would have never guessed that the nanny she had met was dangerous. She had been so caring for the children and even with Jun and Tomo. She was soft spoken and gentle, not like all the other loud demanding female ninja Sakura knew. The ANBU mother had confessed she didn't know if she could take her on in a head to head battle.

Sakura had to do some digging at the Hokage's tower to find out more about them. They were a well guarded secret so people who thought to kidnap children of nobles wouldn't fear the nanny. Sakura knew she had at least two ANBU tailing her at all times but they were no help with the baby. It would be nice to have a second pair of hands to hold the baby and kill anyone who tried to steal her most valuable treasure. When she put in a request for one from the Hokage, he was surprised when he came across the document. He had figured she wasn't ready for active duty and that was the only reason he hadn't suggest one sooner. Putting the paper on a back pile he would talk to her before he approved her request.

Deciding to be devious he made a shadow clone and left him to deal with his assistants so he could go home a bit early. He found his wife in the kitchen with Takara strapped to her back making dinner.

"How are my favorite ladies?" he asked as he kissed his wife's head and then his daughters.

"We've had a good day today. She played with the Uchiha herd, well, she watched them play, mostly. Tomo's twin girls sure have taken a liking to our little girl," she answered as she stirred her vegetables frying in a pan.

"As long as the boys don't," grumbled the overprotective father taking Takara from the pack and giving her a serious look that she mimicked. He laughed and placed her in her high chair with a few toys.

"All those boys are too young to think about a wife yet even if their father thinks they need to be married already," Sakura laughed dishing up a plate for her husband and herself.

Sitting down to the table with him twice in one day was pretty rare and she started thinking something had to be up with him.

"So you're ready to go back to active duty?" he asked before stuffing some veggies in his mouth.

She looked at him like he was out of his gourd. She was no where near ready to leave Takara for the amount of time most missions required. At most she was ready to take up her part time shifts at the hospital but even that was pushing it for her.

"Do you need me for a mission?" she inquired, the back of her mind she was calculating how to get out of it.

"No, I just assumed you were ready since you put in for a ninja nanny," he replied like it was no big deal but he was debating with himself if he should tell her she was on the list for possible ANBU operatives.

"Oh, that, no I just thought it would be nice to have another set of eyes around here looking out for Takara and when I am ready to join the ninja world again she'll already have a bond with the nanny. I will start with something small before I jump back in," she finally answered.

"That's fine, by the way, Sasuke put you on the list for this years ANBU candidates but I am going to decline your name with a few others," he stated rather quickly.

"What?" she growled.

"That's fine," he answered trying to avoid the other subject, which if he had kept his mouth shut he could have.

"No, what about ANBU? Why are you declining me?" she questioned with a glare.

"You said you weren't ready," he tried to use her words against her.

"ANBU is different!" she yelled.

"How?" he yelled back upsetting Takara, "Oh mommy can yell and I can't?" he asked the girl as he picked her up.

"I want to be on Hokage protection duty. Then I'm always in the village and near you," she explained when her daughter had quieted down.

"You don't need to be on ANBU to protect me, you've proven that over and over. Besides do you really want to be Sasuke's subordinate?" he snorted.

"I will listen to him as well as he listens to you, in one ear out the other," she quipped.

Now her husband was annoyed with the conversation and pretty much down with it.

"I've already made my decision, you will not be on ANBU at this point in time," he proclaimed in his Hokage tone.

In his office it would have been fine. He could dictate to her there but in their home at the dinner table all it served was to piss her off. The look on her face told him as much but he was not going to back track now. His mind was made up and she would not intimidate him. She got to her feet and left the table, afraid of what she would do or say to him in that moment.

"I'm right about this, Sakura, you'll see," he sighed, really he was lucky she didn't smash the table.

She wondered the streets of the village trying to calm down but nothing she did took the edge off her anger at him. In truth she wasn't ready to join ANBU either but it was the principle of it all, now that he took the choice from her. She made her way home only to make sure Takara was fed and put to bed. She was still awake and waiting for her mother. Sakura got her taken care of and in her crib. On her way to her own bedroom her husband tried to block her way. His strong arms reached for her but she wasn't ready to deal with him yet so she pushed them away.

"Sakura," he called, the hurt obvious in his voice.

"Don't touch me," she snapped and continued to their room.

He summoned Nine who was on duty to him and ordered her to watch his daughter, it looked like his wife needed to let off some steam. He headed after her and found she was savagely throwing clothes that had been sitting on the bed in the dresser drawers cursing the never ending mountains of laundry to the depths of hell. He tried to confine her again in a hug but her savagery was unleashed on him instead of the helpless garments. Getting a good grip on her he sent them to his training grounds. She flung herself away from him and an angry glare rested on him he'd only seen her use on enemies.

"We can't leave Takara alone," she snarled and headed for the village.

He stopped her with a hand on her upper arm, "Nine is with her," he explained only to get his hand ripped away by her free arm.

"I told you not to touch me," she warned darkly.

He didn't understand why but something about the situation excited him. She was dangerous untamed fury, all directed at him. He didn't have to comprehend why she was so mad at the moment, he just wanted to be apart of the fireworks he was sure were coming. Moving quick and putting his life on the line, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard on the mouth. She refused to let her body give in like it wanted to. A quick upper cut knocked the wind from his lungs, he released her as he coughed trying to recapture the air forced unexpectedly from them.

She continued her walk to the village but she only made it a few steps before he had her caged against him sucking on her neck and a hand holding her hip, the other one on her breast. Excitement pooled in her stomach but her brain sent her chakra to her elbow and she jabbed him in his side. It forced him back a step, her dress was too constricting to allow full freedom of movement, so she couldn't kick him the way she had wanted to put more distance between them. A kunai appeared in his hand slashing a long slit in the fabric from behind. A frustrated sigh sounded from the woman who fetched her own blade strapped to her inner thigh and made an equal tear in the front of the now movable dress.

With him still behind her she sprang into air spinning, she was ready to hit him with a flying kick but he grabbed her thigh and slammed her into the earth, knocking the wind from her lungs as revenge. Once the dust settled and she was breathing again, his lips sought hers, locking them together. She had no room to get in a decent punch, so she stuck her middle finger behind her thumb and flicked his chest, sending him soaring away from her only to have gravity send him crashing to the unforgiving ground.

"Damn that Granny move," he growled getting to his feet.

A triumphant grin spread over her face as she watched him rub his breast plate in pain. The look on his face told her as clear as any boastful words that he was far from giving up. She couldn't figure out why this man just couldn't let her be mad at him for awhile. Normal couples had fights all the time. All she wanted was to be left alone and be angry for a bit. She would be over it by morning if he had left it alone but he had to stick his nose where it didn't belong and push her buttons.

"You may be the Hokage but that doesn't mean you get to treat me different than other ninja," she vented some of her anger getting into a fighting stance.

"I told you because you're my wife. I didn't have to say anything to you but I didn't want Sasuke to slip up and tell you and then have you mad at me for not telling you were on the list. I'm not telling the others who I chose to decline that they were considered. So yes I do get to treat you different," he yelled back, attacking her with a few punches.

She blocked and weaved as best she could. Her muscles were already protesting this kind of abuse, they were no longer trained to endure it. Her lungs were working over time trying to keep them supplied with the oxygen they demanded. A hand signal later and she had two Naruto clones holding her arms, locking her in place.

"Stop acting like a spoiled child," he scolded lightly as his rough fingers grazed her cheek moving passed her ear grabbing her hair and pulling her into a heated kiss. For a second she forgot what the hell she was fighting him for but the last words out of his mouth echoed in her brain. Sending her chakra down to her legs she kicked one of the shadow clones in the balls. Once that hand was free she punched the other one in the gut both vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Spoiled child?" she knocked him to his knees and captured his face, "if anyone is the spoiled child its you. You're perfectly happy keeping me locked away in that tower as your own personal toy and not letting me out to play. I want to get back out in the world a little bit and you are the one throwing a tantrum. Declaring to me what I can and can't do, who the hell do you think you're talking to in the first place?" she questioned, looking like a harpy instead of his loving wife.

Muscled arms came out and took her legs out from under her, knocking her on her back. He perched himself over her staring down into her shocked face.

"My tantrum is no worse than yours. Shoving me around just because you didn't get your way. What do you think I am?" he growled down at her.

"My idiot of a husband," she snarled as she tried to hit him only to be pinned down.

Mixed emotions flitted about her head, she just wanted to be mad for a bit and not deal with him but he didn't know how to give a woman some space. Her mouth got caught up in another demanding kiss. This time she didn't protest or strike him, instead she freed her hands and pulled him closer to deepen it, slipping her tongue through his perfect lips. His fought back, seeking entrance to her fat trap. She pulled back allowing him in. Her moist muscle rubbed the underside of his as it explored her mouth.

He had a point, a small one, he didn't have to tell her that she was on the list or that he was declining her. But what he didn't realize was that it felt like he didn't think she was good enough for him. She was just as talented and well trained as most of the members of the elite ANBU and even the head thought she was worthy but her husband, her love, her Hokage didn't. She could think of five ways to kill him now if she had needed to, seven ways to incapacitate him for questioning and ten to disable him in battle. How was she not good enough to protect him? She broke the kiss and shoved both hands to his pectorals, sliding up and out of his grasp she stood proud and firm.  
There was nothing she hated more than not being seen by someone. She wanted his acknowledgement.

"I am a damn good ninja and I will not be over looked," her pride yelled.

Now he was beginning to see why she was lashing out. It had nothing to do with being childish, she was afraid of being passed over, undervalued, not given a chance to prove herself. He got to his feet and stared her down.

"You idiot, stop thinking I doubt your abilities. Yes, I don't want you on ANBU because I want you home with Takara and when you're ready I want you to be a sensei to pass on the will of fire that I see burning bright in you to the next generation of ninja. You're not being over looked. I just can't think of anyone better to protect the daughter of the Hokage of the Hidden in the Leaf then the woman who brought her into this world. I have enemies, you have enemies, and the way they can hurt us the deepest is to take what we made and destroy it. I am selfish when it comes to you. I love you too much to let you waste your talents in ANBU. So you want to be mad at me for that, fine, but you better be mad for the right reasons not the ones you created in your head," he roared, his Hokage voice sounding in there a few times.

Her resolve dripped away with each word he spoke. Her knees gave way at the end and she was on the ground again. Feeling like a bitch for ever doubting him, she didn't think words would do justice to how she had treated him.

Only two words could possibly help her as she mumbled them, "I'm sorry."

He moved to her and scooped her up bridal style. Holding her close without the fear of her lashing out was a different kind of bliss from the excitement of her overreaction. He started to head home with the defeated ninja in his arms.

"You know, even I don't want to fight you when you're serious," he stated.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she muttered into his chest.

A chuckle sounded from him, "no, you scare me and if I didn't heal as fast as I do, I would do anything to keep from pissing you off. But you really make it exciting so I get caught up in it sometimes and don't use my head."

"You know how to use this thing on your shoulders?" she teased as her graceful fingers latched onto his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"Nah, its just for looks," he joked as he set her on her feet and engulfed her in another mouth embrace. He flashed them back home without a second thought.


	32. Chapter 32

Two weeks flew by, between interviewing possible ninja nannies, trying to tone up a couple areas, and finding a dress, Sakura was out of time. Lucky for her she had a fashion savvy friend who never let her down. Ino had helped her find the perfect dress. She steered away from her adopted color of black, that she had adorned since she left the Leaf, and embraced her classic red again. It felt right to don it once more. The garment she picked for the big night was a halter top cut long dress that dipped low showing cleavage and most of her backside. It had two slits that allowed free range of motion just in case the party got some rowdy uninvited guests. To be safe, if the Hokage thought she was showing too much skin she had a flowered shawl to go over her shoulders. Also she had some dangerous stiletto heels that she could get away with because her husband towered over her.

As for her body, it hadn't shape up as much as she was hoping it would. She had focused on her arms and love handles mostly. Her arms really hadn't taken much to whip back into fighting form and they were a must for her dress. The love handles had shrunk but she still didn't have her pre-baby body back. Her thoughts grew dark as she wondered if she ever would. Asking Naruto if something made her look fat became a mistake. Every time she asked the question he claimed to have bad eye sight and that he saw better with his hands. Then he would tell her it all felt fine to him. Unless she was in the mood to be groped, she stopped seeking his opinion.

Finding the perfect nanny had been the real chore. They interviewed over a dozen women. One of the parents always seemed to find some kind of fault with all of them until they came to one that neither one find a flaw. Naruto knew her name from the list of perspective ANBU. Lots of the nannies spent time in ANBU while waiting for a childcare position to open. He knew at least one of the Uchiha nannies had been stolen from his batch of guardians, not that he minded. Sakura liked the fact that she hadn't been indoctrinated into that lifestyle yet.

Her name was Saya, she was a woman of average height with long brown hair she kept in a braid. She wasn't overly pretty or too plain, not that Sakura had to worry about her husband. He didn't have a wondering eye, a couple of the prospects had been too bold and tried flirting with him. He had either been too dense to realize or he played at being oblivious really well.

Ino had been kind enough to come over and fix her hair up nice for the party. It gave them a chance to catch up on gossip and for the young mother to pry into Ino's love life. Since the Petal event, her and Shikimaru had been giving their relationship another go.

"He did not say that," Sakura laughed as Ino brushed her hair.

"Yes, he did, called it troublesome right there in the bedroom," Ino replied with a nod of her head.

"Please tell me you did not sleep with him after that comment," the pinkette chuckled.

"Oh, I did, but he had to work for it. In his defense, everything to him is troublesome," the blond defended her boyfriend as she fixed her friend's hair into a fashionable knot on the top of her head with a decorative hair stick.

"I guess that's true," Sakura checked her hair in the mirror, "I don't know how you do it, I can never get my hair to behave and then you come along and make it look beautiful in no time at all," she complimented.

"I'm use to working with pretty flowers," Ino teased with a sly smile.

"You sap," the Hokage's wife chided.

"Where is that idiot of a husband of yours?" Ino questioned looking around the room.

"He's suppose to be getting ready by now," she looked at the time, "crap, we're suppose to be leaving soon," grumbled Sakura getting to her feet to find her shoes and shawl.

She had just strapped her feet into the deadly heels when a knock at the door sounded. Confused as to who would be calling at this time, she made her way to open the door, slim fingers were laced around a kunai she hid behind her back. Opening it slowly to reveal a nervous blond man wearing his full Hokage robes, flowers in one hand and his hat in the other. A smile replaced her frown as she enjoyed the sight before her.

"Pick me up at the door, flowers, an honest to goodness real date," she beamed, tucking the weapon back in its strap around her thigh.

"Only the best for my escort," he grinned as he handed her the bouquet of red roses with a splash of baby's breath and some greenery.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat as she took the flowers from him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ino's knowing look. She might have had a hand in making the arrangement.

"They're perfect," she murmured, it was her first time getting this kind of treatment.

"Well my lady, are you ready? We shouldn't be late," he reminded.

Ino took the flowers from her and shooed them out the door. At the party there were a ton of people Sakura didn't know but there were also some people she had dealings with on her travels. In the beginning she stayed on Naruto's arms, letting him show her off and introduce her to people she had never met or had met once at the wedding. Naruto was talking with a noble when a strong arm snaked around Sakura's waist and she was pulled from her husband's side.

"I didn't think anyone from Suna was invited," she glared up at her captor with red hair and blue eyes.

Naruto's attention moved from the noble to the Kage who had stolen his wife, "I know you weren't invited," he teased.

"I was invited, I invited myself," Gaara stated plainly.

"Crashing my party, should I be flattered?" Naruto quipped, not liking the lack of distance between the other Kage and his wife.

"I just came to see if she was ready to run away with me," Gaara looked down at the cherry blossom he had snatched up.

Her eyes got big as she waited for her husband's reaction. Gaara watched from his peripheral view of the blond. Anger etched itself into every inch of the sixth Hokage's face. Instead of lashing out he stood there and boiled, he didn't want to make a scene.

"Sasuke was right, that never gets old," the Kazekage grinned, looking slightly feral.

The sage schooled his anger and moved to annoyance. Who needed enemies when he had friends like the sand demon and that snake that led his ANBU?

"I hope for your sake you have a better reason to be here than to try my patience," the blond warned.

"Sakura, can you give us a minute," requested the redhead.

She looked to her husband before she moved, his simple nod sent her on her way. She sought out a nice quiet place to stand and wait for the boys to finish whatever it was they couldn't say in her presence. Being excluded from the boys' club always vexed her but she had to trust them and not let herself take it personal like she normally did. Getting bored standing there with nothing to do she started to listen in on the conversation of others. It wasn't polite but she didn't care at that moment as she sipped on her fruity drink.

"Look at those Kages," she heard one lady.

"The Kazekage is still available. Too bad the Hokage had to go and get married," another lamented.

"You're married yourself so it doesn't really matter," the first mocked her.

"Even so, us both being married wouldn't stop me from inviting him to my chamber," the second lady chirped.

Sakura was torn between anger and pride. She knew her husband was a feast for the eyes. She thanked his parents for combining their genetics so perfectly all the time. The fourth Hokage was handsome but her opinion was that his son surpassed him in a lost of ways. Still that didn't give other women the right to view him as a piece of meat at the market. He was private stock for her eyes only.

"You were at the wedding, what's the Hokage's wife like?" asked the first woman.

"I wasn't really paying attention to her, she's just some second class ninja who isn't anything special. I was too busy listening to all the hearts of the women in the Land of Fire breaking at him marrying such a plain girl," was the woman's dramatic response.

"From what I've heard, he had to pick a ninja, otherwise she'd be killed by half the nobles wanting him to marry their daughters," the first lady chuckled.

"I heard he had to marry the little strumpet, a couple midnight rendezvous and she had him where she wanted him," the other woman gossiped.

Sakura nearly broke her glass out of rage. Who did these women think they were? She was ready to give them an earful and possible a slap to the face when another redhead was before her. The pixie cut was gone, her hair had grown down to her chin and styled in a bob manner. Her bright eyes danced with excitement.

She leaned in and purred, "want me to kill them for you?"

"I don't think my damaged pride is worth your village getting destroyed over," Sakura smiled slyly, a knowing look in her green orbs.

Leaning away and looking calmer, the former Queen snickered, "it looked like you were ready to start something, I was just willing to join. Two versus two you know, to be fair."

"I don't think it works that way, Kamiko," the medic shook her head.

"Well, you're no fun anymore," taunted the fallen queen as she fiddled with her Petal headband she had strapped to the arm of her black dress.

"You're pretty bold wearing that here," noted the rosette.

"Not like any of these people know what happened between our villages, besides, if anyone does attack me I have two shadows that will protect me," stated Kamiko sounding bored but her gold eyes flickered around the room to where her constant companions were.

Sakura looked to where her husband was, both Kages were still having their discussion. The room began to feel hot and stuffy. She needed some air so she excused herself and headed for the roof. Under the stars she felt herself relax. Naruto had a few more years experience than her dealing with this kind of thing so she felt justified taking a break from it all. She leaned over the railing and admired the village spread out below her. The flowered shawl slipped off of one of her shoulders leaving her back exposed to the night air's gentle caress. The cool breeze breathed new life into her and she felt she could take another round of the arrogant ladies and lords.

"Its quite the sight," came the sound of a deep voice.

She turned around to see one of the nobles had the same idea as her and escaped the party for a moment. She readjusted her shawl so once again she was modest.

"Its lovely," she replied, moving to leave but he caught her upper arm stopping her retreat.

"Maybe I was talking about you," he flirted as he pulled her back, she stumbled over her tall heels making it easy to pin her to the railing.

A serious look marred her features and curses bounced around in her head at her shoe choice, as she spoke in an even tone, "I have to get back to my date."

"Would that be one of the Kages, I saw them fighting over you. Don't worry about them, let a lord like me show you how a lady is supposed to be treated," he purred, sake breath slashing her nose.

She would have laughed if she wasn't so discussed by the man. She had seen too many of his type in her travels. All they did with their position was use it to get women in bed, instead of being a force for real good.

"Does that line really work?" she questioned, her tone mocking him.

"Normally," he blurted out, he was taken back by her unusual response.

On most woman it was a skirt lifting line. This pink haired vixen who had him spell bound was less than impressed. One hand he kept on the rail, the other found her hip and the top on her rounded rump. Her eyes went from dismissive of him to outraged. Her hand balled into a fist but he wasn't worried. A small woman like her couldn't possibly hit very hard. Before she had a chance to send all her anger in the form of a punch at him, he was sailing away from her.

In his place before her stood a masked man and she felt from behind another man balancing on the edge of the roof top with an arm wrapped around her shoulders above her breast. His other hand had a blade ready to puncture her kidney if she moved. She wasn't worried or offended by their intrusion. It was probably best they intervened, for the young noble's sake. The young man was caught by a silver haired ninja and set up right.

"Sorry, about that but it seemed your life was in danger," came the sound of Silver Dog's voice as he helped the man fix his robes.

"The only one in danger here was that woman and I doubt she'd die from a kiss," grumbled the ruffled man as he shoved the helping hands away from him to fix his own garments.

An eyebrow raised under the hawk mask that was holding onto the woman, he was sure someone would die from the kiss but it wouldn't be her.

A snake mask turned to her and suggested, "why don't you go find your date."

She chose to not protest, this man was not worth her time, and made her way back to the party. Trusting the men would handle things better than her in her current state of anger at the noble. The young lord's eyes followed her as she left, lingering on her backside.

"A word to the wise, next time you're in a hidden village, make sure you aren't hitting on one of the most dangerous ninja in the place," warned the dog mask, trying to sound friendly.

"She seems to follow orders pretty well, she can't hurt me, it would cause unpleasant things for her village. I like how fiery she is, I bet she's good in bed," sneered the womanizer.

The hawk masked man, who was now perched on the railing, drew his two short swords while the snake mask drew his one long sword.

"It would be best if you just stayed away from her, think of those two as overprotective brothers," warned the dog mask, gesturing to the two armed men, all the friendliness gone from his tone.

"What does that make you, her overbearing father?" snorted the young lord, still showing no respect for the men.

"More like uncle, cause I'll let her kill you next time," the silver haired man stated, a razor's edge in his words.

Calculating his odds he spoke, "she's not worth it."

"I know someone who would disagree," the hawk whispered to the snake.

His mouth said one thing but Sasuke saw something else glittering in his eyes. Sasuke's own eyes had that same glint in them when he was a different man. Not over a woman, but wanting something so bad to the point of madness. He was sure it would be useless to tell him she was uninterested and married. This young lord wasn't use to hearing he couldn't have something, so now she was a conquest, a prize, a challenge which intrigued him.

"Going after her will cost you your life, and you won't be the first to loose it in the pursuit of her," warned the snake mask as he returned his sword to its sheath and was gone on the wind along with the other two masked men.

Back at the party Sakura found her husband without their red haired friend but an older woman with an amble bosom was pressed up against him trying to whisper in his ear.

"Hokage-sama," she called sweetly.

Both he and the woman trying to get close to him turned to face her. Her smile was gentle and her eyes shown an amused joy dancing in them at his predicament.

"Sakura," he stuttered out, still trying to put some distance between him and the older lady.

"Is this the date you were looking for?" asked the lady, not impressed by what she saw.

"That's right, pink hair, red dress, just like I said," he laughed nervously.

"Did you think he was lying?" grinned the younger woman.

"It just seemed hard to believe," the lady fake smiled.

Sakura ignored it, she'd been getting flack for her hair color since she could remember. This cougar wasn't going to say anything she hadn't heard already. Naruto gingerly slipped out of grasp and half way hid behind his wife.

"Thank you so much for your help," he spoke quickly and pulled his wife in another direction, once they were out of range of the cougar, he spoke again, "don't abandon me like that. These vultures see me with an empty arm and they latch on. I was ready to chew my limb off."

A small laugh danced from her lips at his antics. She wasn't just here as his date, she was his body guard.

"I'll protect you for the rest of the night," she soothed.

Just then they bumped into the young lord who had tried to make a move on her. Inside she groaned but on the outside she kept her emotions under control and gave him her best fake smile, the one that fooled Sai more often than not.

"I need to have a word with you about your ANBU," the womanizer stated in a business like manner.

"Did something happen?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, I was having an innocent conversation with this young lady here and several of them assaulted me," he complained.

Sakura couldn't believe he didn't choke on the word innocent, her slight eye twitch at the word told her husband as much. He needed more of the story before he could do anything.

"How many were there?" questioned the leader of the Leaf, he couldn't imagine more than one being necessary to deal with this man.

"Three," he answered quickly.

"There were five but only two touched you," corrected the trained ninja.

"How many were on you?" the blond inquired of his wife.

"Three," she answered, earning a disproving look from the man.

Naruto figured an unseen ninja had some kind of hold on her, whether it be shadow possession or an illusion technique. There being more on her than him told the sage that they were protecting the man from his wife. All her teammates had learned early on that you didn't touch her unless you wanted to risk bodily harm or if she wanted you to touch her. A man who didn't know the first thing about her wasn't going to see the warning signs.

"Well I am very sorry my highly skilled ninja saved you from certain death. I will have a talk with them," the Hokage smiled politely and started to leave, encouraging his date to come along with him.

"Excuse me?" growled the young lord, not use to this kind of treatment.

Naruto turned back to face the man, putting on his best innocent face he could muster.

"In all fairness, I was only going to knock out every last one of his pearly white teeth," Sakura pouted, she had enough control over her temper to not kill a noble, even if he was an ass.

The man was either not listening or flat out ignoring her and didn't hear her comment.

"I would like to finish our conversation," he stated reaching for her.

Blocking his hand the Hokage apologized to the persistent lord, "I'm sorry, but you will never be finishing anything with her, so you should just walk away before you get hurt."

"If you harm me you'll start an internal conflict in the Land of Fire," warned the noble thinking he had an ace up his sleeve.

Naruto moved in close and whispered to the man, "You have no idea what I'm willing to do for this woman. I'd fight every ANBU in the world, take down every single missing rouge ninja, fight the other four Kages, and whoever else you could dig up to send after me. So something as little as a national dispute is well within my grasp. If it turned into a civil war, I'd level the Land of Fire to dust, save our village. I'd go to hell and back for that woman so don't for a second think that your empty words will scare me."

The noble felt like his pride was now on the line so he changed his tactics, dealing with the Hokage would get him nowhere, looking straight into her green eyes, he smiled, thinking he could charm her away from her date. The Kazekage noticed the tension going on between the two alpha males and his pretty pink friend and decided to join the fun. He moved across the room with purpose and everyone seemed to clear out of his way. Staring down the young lord who finally noticed the desert storm standing by him was unnerved by his unemotional face and dangerous eyes.

"If you're tying to flirt with her in front of her husband I'll kill you," he stated in his monotone voice.

"You do that all the time," grumbled Naruto.

"We have history," was all Gaara would say.

The lord had thought he stood a chance of stealing her away from the Hokage until he learned she was the woman he married and not just some escort like most of the other nobles brought instead of their wives. Things seemed to get a little too exciting around her, not only had ANBU members threatened him but two Kages as well. They seemed to speak highly of her skill, he was slowly figuring out she was far too much trouble and he could find easier prey in the room than her.

"Well my dear, we could have had a lot of fun but it seems you are otherwise engaged. Another time," he bowed and left, trying to save what little dignity he had left.

Sakura smiled to herself as he left, a strong hand pulled her from her husband's side again.

"Why don't we go have some fun?" Gaara asked her, little did the blond Kage know that their type of fun was like his and Sasuke's. At one time, she was pretty good about getting around his sand walls. She had never won against him but that never stopped her from trying.

"I'm about ready to start a war with Suna if their Kage won't keep his hands to himself," warned the disgruntled husband.

Gaara decided he had pushed his friend far enough for one night. The rest of the evening passed without anymore incidents. Naruto decided next year he was leaving his pretty wife at home and save him from the headache of fighting off other men.


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto was really happy to walk into his home with his wife after the strange evening they had experienced. Sakura freed her abused feet from her towering shoes and made a bee line to check on Takara, only to find the beautiful blond child sleeping soundly in her crib. A quiet nanny rocked in the chair on the other side of the room. The exhausted Hokage made his way to their bedroom, ready to be done with his constricting formal robes. He stripped down to his black boxers and hung the robes neatly in the closet. Finding a faded blue t-shirt to cover his torso, he pulled it on and turned to see a disappointed woman standing in the doorway.

"Were you enjoying the show?" he teased, feeling a little more energetic now that she was in the dimly lit room with him.

"I have to admit, I like it when you take off your clothes," a seductive voice purred as she glided into his awaiting arms, green emeralds shone up at him with an open lust the darkness couldn't even hide.

"For once you're the one that's overdressed," he chuckled as his hands roamed over her body, not lingering in one spot for too long, he never tired of feeling every little bit of her.

She pushed him to the bed and mounted him, she was ready for a rough ride but her curiosity kept pecking at the back of her mind.

"What were you and Gaara talking about?" she asked as her nails raked along his scalp, a soft groan rumbling from him.

He stopped the movement of his hands and rested his head on her shoulder. He was quiet for a few moments before he looked into her eyes, answering with a playful grin, "ninja stuff."

"I'm a ninja!" she exclaimed.

"You're a ninja on medical, maternity leave, thingy, so you don't need to worry your pink little head about it," he sneered, his hand reaching up and pulling her hair stick out, letting her mane tumbled down, pink locks relishing in the freedom.

In her head, he was begging to be hit. Asking for it with a devious smirk and eyes that held a playful quality that she only saw when they were alone. A balled up fist crunched into his pectoral, sprawling him out on the bed. All he did was laugh at her, she hadn't put anything behind the punch, she was rethinking that decision and next time she would give it more backbone with some well timed chakra.

"And who's fault is it that I'm on leave?" she growled.

"Yours," he shot back quickly.

"It takes two to tango!" came her response, as she realized she now sounded like her mother.

"You want to tango?" he questioned, lifting them off the bed, his muscle bound arms wrapped around her to hold her weight as he strutted around the room in a somewhat rhythmic manner.

"This is not how you," before she could finish correcting him she was on her back on their bed.

"You're right, I like this tango better," he smirked as he tugged at her red dress. Lifting the bottom fabric out of the way of his goal, he froze. He'd never seen her wear this kind of contraption before. Along with the normal wrap at her thigh with her weapons neatly arranged, were new things. Lacy things with straps and clips holding her stocking in place, he didn't know where or how to begin.

"Its a garter belt, and," she looked away from him, she couldn't utter the next words without being embarrassed, "you can leave the panties on, they're crotchless."

He was sure I'd never heard such member hardening words in in life. He could have taken her at the party without having to remove an stitch of her clothing. His mind was now changing about taking her to the next social gathering of the big wigs. If she was going to wear this kind of thing, they could make it much more interesting.

She didn't know why she chose to wear such a thing that night. It had made her feel girly and sexy but the way her husband was just staring, she wondered if it was too much and intimidating him. It was a pain to get on and she figured if she went with panties with easy access he'd be able to figure it out. She'd let him take a blade to them if he wanted.

"You can rip them off if you don't like them," she spoke softly, hardly more than a mumbled whisper.

His ears perked up, something about the innocent tone in her voice and the contrasting words, that brought his desire for her body to new levels. His plunged his face into her crotch, teeth tearing at the delicate fabric and grazing sensitive skin. A small squeal sounded from the woman as she'd never had his mouth so close to that part of her body before. It created a tangled mess of longing, fear, and excitement. Once the garment that was safe guarding her womanhood was reduced to shreds, he moved up, taking her dress with him. She hadn't confined her breast with a bra this time, now, a mostly naked woman was defenseless on his bed. His eyes took a feral turn, picturing her as his helpless prey. Sakura couldn't allow that look to last. Her hands grabbed for his shirt. Disrobing him with swiftly, his boxers followed the other clothes to the floor.

Her eyes told him tonight, if she got her way, he would not be the hunter. Finding himself sitting on the bed being straddled again, he was confused as to how she had gotten him there so quickly and effortlessly. A sly look from his wife made him suspicious.

"What did you do?" he questioned, the vixen look was replaced by one of blamelessness in the involvement of their sudden change of position. He knew better than to believe her guilt free facade.

He seized her thighs bringing them up again but this time, he pined her to the wall harshly, causing her breath to hitch from the sudden contact with the hard surface. A quizzical look was all she graced him with. He repeated his question, sounding a little more demanding. If he was trying to intimidate her it failed, all it served was to arouse her. Another look warned her that if she didn't confess she wouldn't like the consequences. She was still teetering between being turned on and overly stubborn. But the way he said her name pushed her to speak.

"Its just a little medic technique I picked up, your brain wasn't receiving information there for a few seconds," she answered like a scolded child.

Her being nonchalant about messing with his brain function worried him. And the fact that she used a move like that on him in the bedroom floored him. He wasn't sure if he should be mad or impressed. They had never set any ground rules about it. Things could get out of hand fast if they started down that road. He was all for the kinky possibilities but they competed enough for dominance without bringing ninja moves into the situation, someone could get hurt or worse.

"None of that, no showing off our skills here. I loved you long before Team Seven became legends, before you became a renowned medic and known as the disciple of the Fifth. I loved you when you were a nameless ninja. You don't have to prove anything here, you just have to let me love you," he whispered as he pushed into her.

A small cry sang from her mouth as his hips moved back and fourth. Her back rubbed against the wall with every thrust. All she could do was hold onto his broad shoulders and moan out his name. Her nails dug into his sun kissed skin, leaving streaks of red. He pressed his hands to the wall keeping her knees draped over them. He was relentless with his pace, giving her barely enough time to gulp in air before it had to be expelled with her yelps of pleasure. All her efforts at not becoming the submissive one were out the window as he pushed every inch he could into her. Contorting her body to his whims, he lavished her with affection and his raw unbridled passion. A normal girl would have broken under the pressure but her body welcomed it, craved it, and demanded more.

His name spilled from her lips as he felt her body convulse in ecstasy. He was close to following suit until he pulled her from the wall and set her on her feet. It took a second before her legs stopped feeling like jelly and would respond properly to her commands. He turned her and pushed her over a low dresser and began his bombardment on her again with renewed vigor. She held onto the furniture for dear life as he rocked her core. She lost control for a second and a part of the wooden structure she was sprawled over was ripped apart as she abused his name.

Knowing she was on the edge of insanity, the words that flew from her mouth were things she would normally never say. They could make the characters in their former sensei's favorite books blush. One last dangerous thrust sent them both over another edge and he set all his seed free in her. He gently scooped up her panting form and laid her on their bed.

"I'll get you a new dresser tomorrow," he assured her as he laid next to her pulling the covers over them.

"I'm going to have to go buy more panties," she huffed in mock anger.

"Next time I'll go with you," he offered.

Him loose in a lingerie store was about as close to a nightmare brought to life as she could think of. She was sure it was bound to bring out his pervert side he'd been doing really well to hide. She supposed there could be worse things than the Hokage gawking at ladies undergarments. It could be more entertaining than trouble. Maybe she would brave it one day.

The pace of her husband's breath told her he was already asleep. She studied his features for a moment, his clean shaven face, this trademark whiskers, his open mouth with his small lips. He was a beautiful man, even with the drool leaking out of his mouth, that was undeniable. The young lord who tried to entice her had been just as easy on the eyes but he lacked all the qualities she found desirable. She mentally cursed the blond beside her for always knowing the words that made her drop her guard. In her travels other men had spouted some truly fantastic things making all the other women in the room swoon, but she found it to be fancy dribble.

Perhaps it was when she came to the outstanding conclusion that she was in love with the idea of Sasuke and not the man himself that allowed her to open her eyes. Her real love for Naruto then got a chance to bloom. It was then that his words became the only ones she needed. She had been without them for so long, that now that struck her to her core. She only had herself to blame for the time they spent apart.

The journey to self discovery had been a trying one, despite the potholes and tripping herself up, she was happy with it over all and the destination she had found. She wanted to stop time and for them to always be this blissful. But time marched on no matter who willed it to stop.


	34. Chapter 34

***Flashback* Pay attention now! This is a flashback***

The dust clung to the air creating a brown haze, it lingered without any kind of breeze to send it on its way. It invaded the survivors throats and caught in their lungs when they gasp for sweet precious air. Dry coughs echoed around the dessicated land, like small signals there was life left on this war torn battle field where monsters and men clashed for survival. Despite all death had seen fit to take, the land littered with empty shells that once held a living soul, the ground still cried out for one more life, one more to be dragged down to the depths of hell or to ascend skyward to heavens. Maybe then it would be satisfied.

Slowly, a pink haired beauty shoved a large chunk of rock off her and some of her comrades. She hadn't seen how, but she was sure she owed her life to her knuckle headed teammate once again. Too busy healing the wounded, she had lost track of the other members of team seven. Her tattered body listened to its owners commands grudgingly as she made her way to another member of the Leaf.

A straggled cough came from her mouth as she questioned the woman beside her, "do you see them? Are they alive?"

A familiar call sounded from the light eyed heiress as she searched the ravaged ground for her hyperactive crush.

"I see Naruto, he's alive," she announced, her joy clearly evident in her voice.

A sigh of relief sounded from the medic, it wrapped around her like a comforting blanket on the coldest of winter nights. Like always, he was taking to many risks with his life, she just wanted him to be safe.

"And Sasuke?" she pressed on.

"He's alive too," answered Hinata, only with much less enthusiasm.

Sakura wasn't as happy as she thought she would be hearing that. She was glad he was fine but it struck her as odd that Naruto's safety was at the forefront of her mind instead of the man she thought she loved.

"Oh no," came worried words from the dark haired woman as she continued to look in the direction of the men in question.

"What is it?" shouted out the medic hastily, increasing her healing speed to her most injured leg.

"Sasuke is starting a fight with Naruto," came the words she feared.

Her mind began to race as to what to do to stop them from battling while her body took over, her legs sprang her in the direction Hinata had been staring. She wasn't sure how far she had to run to reach them but she was determined to be there for them in time. A strong gust of wind halted her progress. Her arms instinctively safeguarded her eyes from the intrusive dust. Opening her green eyes to a newly cleared sky, she squinted from the brightness of the sun. Standing off in the distance two men where sizing each other up.

"You're like a brother to me, why are you doing this?" came Naruto's voice, his question dripped with pain.

"I killed my brother, so that means nothing to me," answered the ever cold Sasuke.

"If we fight then we both die, but I wouldn't want to create a world where I caused the person I love the most so much pain by taking the life of the one she loved. If you really want my life, come and take," Naruto surrendered.

Sasuke's face contorted with rage, he closed the gap between them with lightning speed, "you pathetic bastard," he snarled as he slammed a powerful punch on the blond ninja. Naruto's body tumbled and flopped at odd angles as the momentum sent him skidding along the ground.

Sakura's heart stopped for a second when the assaulted man made no move to get up and defend himself. A half crazed laugh reached her ear. She turned to see the ravened haired man glowing for his victory. Looking back to the bloodied blond, she knew she couldn't allow this to happen. It was one thing if Naruto wanted to die to try and save her life, even then she would protest, but just for her happiness, she would not sit quietly and watch that happen. Again she was moving, only stopping once she reached the unresponsive knucklehead. She did a quick once over on him, he was alive. He had used up too much chakra fighting and protecting everyone. Now it was her turn, she was going to prove that she was right where she needed to be, between him and death.

Sasuke was slowly making his way to his intended victim. Sakura being there didn't faze him in the slightest. She was no match for him, and Naruto was a sitting duck in his current state. The medic turned on him, emerald eyes pleading for him to stop. Her posture turned defensive as she readied herself with two kunai he could only assume were laced with a poison. Her fingers threaded around the metal seeking comfort in the familiarity of it.

"Your not taking his life today or any other day, so turn around now," she spoke the words but her voice quivered and faltered. It was completely different from her strong steadfast stance over the unconscious blond.

Sasuke chuckled darkly to himself, no matter what he did she still loved him. Her body may have been bold from years of training but her heart still was weak against him. The thought of ending team seven and erasing all of his past brought a sick feeling of glee to the Uchiha. If that meant killing the girl who claimed to love him all those years he wouldn't hesitate. He drew his sword, and continued moving forward.

"Move, Sakura," he ordered, giving her one last chance at life.

Her mind began to second guess her decision to be there. Maybe it was their fate that brought them here, maybe they always were destined to fight and die at each others hands. A glance back at her fallen teammate reminded her of all that he had done. He had trained endlessly to bring back a man who didn't want to be brought back. Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto would go so far for him but if he had stayed in the village he would have seen how far Naruto went for Gaara when he was taken for the demon inside him. He would have seen how hard Naruto fought Pein, to protect a village that once treated him less than human. Through the whole war, Naruto was putting his life on the line to make sure everyone, not just member of their village, were safe.

"Screw fate," she mumbled under her breath, tears brimming her eye.

Sasuke hadn't stayed, he hadn't seen his trials. The man was oblivious to the hell he had put them through. He lacked the same will of fire she, Naruto and everyone else in the Leaf possessed. It was no wonder he couldn't understand Naruto. Even she had difficulty understanding him at times. Then again, Naruto's fire made hers look like a candle struggling in the wind. Not today, not now, now it would be a ragging fire. With renewed resolve she faced the man she had once chased, determined to make him feel the heat of her flame.

He readied his weapon as if to give her one last warning that he would not hesitate to kill her.

"You're going to have to make me," she snarled, her words and stance finally synced. She wasn't scared of him even though she knew he could end her. Her only comfort was that she could put up one hell of a fight before that happened. If he sent her onto the next life, she'd drag his ass along with her.

With unearthly speed, he plunged his sword through her tiny frame. Her chest engulfed the cold steel to the hilt. The blade had gone through her body like it did with every enemy he had ever faced, with ease. He expected her to look up at him with pleading eyes and question how he could do such a thing to her. He was greatly mistaken, cold emerald ords met his dark stare, none of the life was leaving them to see the next world. The intensity of her contempt was breathtaking. The attacker was so intent on her eyes he missed the strange markings the diamond on her forehead had morphed into. A strange tribal like design ran rampant around her face and down her chest the foreign object was still protruding from.

A quick hand penetrated the man's chest with a dark blade. His analyzing eyes had seen the small movement just in time to save him from instant death but it wasn't enough to save his life, she had twisted the weapon so his wound would not close. His knees gave way as he clutched as his chest. He fell to his side with a hollow thud. With each beat of his heart more life giving blood pumped out onto the thirsty ground, quenching its unholy appetite. The maiden pulled the weapon from her body, it shone only slightly crimson. With her inhuman strength she sent it into the hard rock. Her attention moved from the man whom she once held an unhealthy affection for to the man laying behind her. She rapidly healed him, she wanted to be far away from their teammate as soon as possible.

When his dazzling blue eyes opened he gave he a small cocky grin, "I must be in heaven," a croaky voice strained as his rough hand went to her face to draw her near. She didn't protest and leaned into him, letting him pull her face closer to his. Before she could get near enough to feel the warmth of his breath, he saw his friend bleeding out on the hard ground. A look of horror and confusion covered his features. She could not meet his gaze and looked off to the horizon, a silent tear leaving a muddy trail down her pale cheek. He rushed to the aide of his friend finding he was helpless to save him.

"Sakura, heal him," came Naruto's broken call.

"No," her quiet reply, so simple and soft he barely heard it.

"Sakura," the young ninja pleaded again.

"No! He's tried to kill you for the last time!" she screamed, a strange fearsomeness that he hadn't seen before.

"You'll never forgive yourself if you let him die here," Naruto countered, he was worried she would loath herself one day down the road and there was a possibility of her hating him too for not being strong enough to keep his promise. His tanned hands turned crimson trying to stop the flow of blood.

His words struck her, she didn't care if one day she hated the hand fate had dealt her, she worried the man she fought to save would never forgive her. With a heavy heart she moved to the dying man and saved the life she had worked so hard to snuff out.

Sasuke's vision began to clear moments after her hands glowed green above his gaping wound. He took in his surroundings in a quick glance. Dark green eyes held a promise of pain and death if so much as looked at their teammate wrong, while said teammate was looking relieved by the turn of events. Soon the blond was surrounded by people praising and thanking him, the crowd whisked him away to find the Kages.

"You try to harm one hair that idiot's head, and I will personally remove all your organs while keeping you alive and awake for the whole procedure until I finally take out that black heart of yours," Sakura warned, her tone was frigid and the look on her face bore an emotion that danced on the edge of sanity.

The world Sasuke found himself waking to was one he could not comprehend. A place where his lifelong rival was still an idiot but now the Uchiha had his doubts he could defeat the dope in a straight forward fight. To top that, a woman, that he never thought would become a ninja of any kind of note worthy skill, had just taken his life, and was slowly restoring it. All the while threatening to end him if he stepped out of line. Fighting against these two seemed pointless. They held a will that surpassed his desire for revenge. With their generation moving to take positions of power, he would be better off shaping the world from their side instead of the path he was currently trotting down.

It took her longer to heal his injury because of the way she had penetrated his flesh and spread the wound open with a turn of her wrist. Naruto had returned just as she was finishing up. His teammates watched him as he untied his forehead protector and held it out to the fallen avenger.

"Ready to come home?" Naruto asked, hope resonating through his words.

The black materiel danced on the wind before their eyes as they waited for an answer. Time stood still for team seven as their future hung on the decision of one man. Slowly a pale hand reached for the Leaf inscribed metal. It was time to go home and make things right.


	35. Chapter 35

***Forever forward***

Time, it became her greatest enemy. It marched on to its own steady beat, bringing change with it.

The village Hidden in the Petals remained quiet except for the occasional rouges that attacked ninjas from the Allied Forces. Naruto had unknowingly created a loop hole for the more determined Petals that wanted to make life hard on those who made the career of ninja their own. Sakura still hadn't joined the ranks of ANBU, neither had she become a sensei to a trio of bratty kids. Instead, Naruto had her teach special classes to all who showed any ability for becoming medics. She taught a basic class for those who could at least administer first aid till better medics could arrive, she taught those in an advanced combat medic classes.

Takara changed from an infant to a toddler to a preschooler without her parents' permission. Everyday she was achieving new milestones. Between Sakura, Naruto and the nanny they still had their hands full. Sakura blamed her husband for their child's endless supply of energy.

One afternoon as Sakura and Saya played with Takara at the training grounds, they watched Naruto as he practiced with Haruko. The young ANBU was being tested on some new skills. The girl excelled and surpassed his expectations. The teacher was beaming with pride when she chose this time to reveal her newest self taught technique. Similar to her teacher's sexy transformation, she named it Strip Tease, and to its name it made her clothes vanish from her shapely body. While Sakura didn't know if was her true body or one she created, she didn't care, the student was forbidden from using it on her husband ever again. Needless to say, training was cut short do to the nose bleed the Hokage got before he sent the teenager to do laps around the village.

"You told her didn't you," the Sixth accused his wife with a growl through his hand cupping his face.

"I didn't say a word. That's a nice gusher, pervert. Better go take care of that," the annoyed wife stated with no compassion for the man.

With a glare he vanished, back to the tower to dam up the blood pouring out his face. Sakura didn't know why she was surprised by the young woman's antics anymore. Her using that move on a Hokage seemed a little much but then Naruto had used it on the Third. He was lucky he didn't give the old man a heart attack at his age. While Sakura was pondering the perverted actions of her husband when he was young and dumb, she and the nanny were gathering up their things to follow after him when Kamiko showed up in a wisp of smoke.

"Aren't you not suppose to use your ninja skills like that?" questioned the young mother, unconsciously holding her blond child closer to her.

"I think I'm sick, I think I got cabin fever. Only cure might be a little trouble," she wiggled her eyes suggestively, "or maybe getting a beautiful woman to spar with me. What do you say Saya?" teased the spunky redhead.

The calm woman declined with a small shake of her head.

"Alright, little mama, you and me," declared the former queen as she clapped her hands together then rubbing them.

Saya's look conveyed she opposed the idea but not enough to voice her protest.

"Fine but we need to set some rules," decided the field medic.

"I love rules, besides, I just want to see if I remember how to be a ninja," smirked the challenger, her words soaked with sarcasm.

Sakura thought she was getting in over her head but she was tired of her husband treating her like glass. She had been exercising daily but not sparing as often as she should. No one, with the exception of Sasuke who mopped the floor with her just to show her how out of touch she was with the ways of a ninja, would fight her seriously and she was sick of it. Handing her daughter to the nanny she made her way to the open field. Both woman limbered up their sleeping muscles with some light stretching.

"Rule one, no summoning," called out the pinkette, pulling her elbow behind her head.

"Come on! Do you know how long its been since I've seen my babies?" getting no sympathy from her opponent, she continued, "fine, be that way. Rule two, no medical techniques. You can still use your monster strength," sounded the competition as she bent at the waist to touch her toes.

"Rule three, you win when the other gives up or is knocked out," chuckled the Hokage's wife, she had no intentions of doing either.

The fight started out slow, both women were out of practice compared to their prime but with each swing of their toned legs and jabs of their muscled arms, they fell back into the patterns they had learned as children. Even out of practice, the medic knew after the first few punches the fallen queen was better at hand to hand combat than her. That knowledge was not going to hold her back or slow her down. Despite her determination her body had other ideas and before too long, her muscles began to protest every movement she made. Every punch thrown had less and less power behind it.

She pushed through the ache landing a strike on her enemy's jaw. The woman spun with the momentum and slammed her leg down on the surprised medic. Sakura's face met the ground hard, she tried to recover quickly but a powerful kick to the midsection sent her tumbling over the grass. Again, the redhead towered over the dazed woman.

"I expected more," spoke the dethroned queen, an air of authority around her.

She prepared another punch to render the woman with pink hair unconscious but Kamiko found herself paralyzed by a man with a mask, whose blades were at particularly vulnerable spots on her neck and chest, the masked intruder wasn't playing around.

"Easy Hawk," coughed Sakura as she got to her feet dusting herself off. Grass stains and a bruised ego were the only true damage she received. With a sharp intake of air, she realized a rib might be cracked as well.

"We were just playing, little man, but if you would rather be my toy, you can take her place," she teased in a sultry voice. She pressed her back side against the man, hands clung to his thighs. She bared more of her graceful neck to him when she laid her head back on his shoulder.

Sakura was stunned, the man hater noticed the ANBU breathed, let alone flirting with him in her unique manner.

"I don't think that would be appropriate," was his reserved reply, weapons unmoving from her vital points.

"We'll play strip spar, whoever gets hit has to take off an article of clothing. Remember playing that game, little cherry blossom?" grinned the cheeky redhead.

"I remember wining," was all Sakura would admit with the ANBU around.

"Come on, little boy, let's play," she purred rubbing her shapely rear against him.

"You can release her, the fight was consensual," explained the medic, trying to give Hawk a chance to get away from the tease.

He hesitated a moment before returning his weapons to their proper places. Just as he prepared to go back to guard from the shadows, the captor became the captive. A small hand took hold of his hawk mask, shattering it in her palm.

"That's better, about time I saw your stupid face," taunted the ward of the Leaf. The captive Petal didn't care that she was going to be in a heap of trouble for her actions. Things had been far too boring as of late and this masked man had been a constant in her life since her release from the Torture and Interrogation place. The shock in his dark eyes was worth the slap on the wrist she was in for from the Hokage who lacked a backbone. A finger ran under his jaw line, "looks like the others caught up. See you around, lover boy," giggled the Petal ninja, on a wisp off wind, she was gone.

Sai recovered and his normal expressionless face returned.

"I'm going to have to ask Snake to take me off tailing duty," he sighed, reaching into his hip pack and pulling out a second mask.

"Just because she unmasked you or because she sexually harassed you?" his teammate jeered, she enjoyed seeing him out of his element.

"Neither, I'm not confident I can slit her throat if ordered to," he explained as best he could. He'd been stalking the woman a long time, it didn't surprise the medic he liked what he saw. When Kamiko wasn't trying to kill someone, she had a heart of gold as fierce as her eyes.

"Do you have a crush?" Sakura's green eyes lit up as her grin spread across her face.

"Maybe, the first time we bumped into each other when I wasn't on duty, I told her she looked like a boy with that hair cut and flat chest. She laughed and informed me I looked like an idiot who must be gay for the way I looked at her. I can appreciate her straight forwardness. Is it wrong for me to develop feelings for an enemy?" questioned the dark-haired man, fiddling with the white mask.

"Love doesn't see what's etched into our headbands or read where the map says our borders are. Love only listens to our hearts," Sakura smiled thinking of how her own heart knew what she wanted long before her head. It didn't matter how many boarders she crossed, it still said the same thing.

He nodded slowly pondering her words when he slipped his hawk mask back over his face as a man with a snake mask appeared.

"Report," barked the new comer.

Sai reported in normal monotone voice with no passion or anger at the woman who had molested him. Sakura's amusement was clear as day on her face. Sasuke conveyed his annoyance with the situation with a long sigh.

"Until I find you a replacement you're still on tailing duty, dismissed," the head of ANBU waved away the subordinate with a flick of his wrist.

"Its my fault, so don't be too hard on him. I shouldn't have agreed to fight her. If I could have held my own better he would never had to subdue her," Sakura confessed rubbing a sore arm.

"He shouldn't have allowed her to be so familiar with him," growled her friend.

"Don't be jealous she's interested in Sai instead of joining your harem," the pinkette taunted, she was having fun picking on all of her teammates today. Now she just needed to find something to harass Yamato and Kakashi about and her day would be complete.

A dark chuckle sounded under the snake mask, "I've been told numerous times I can't have her, so I'm leaving it to the next generation to snag the Uzumaki bloodlines."

Both looked to the spunky blond racing around the grassy plain trying to capture a butterfly.

"The next generation," she repeated her hand going to her belly with a sad look.

"Are you pregnant?" asked her friend, interested in the prospect of another chance to add the bloodline.

"No, I think I ruined my chances at more children when the Petals invaded. We keep trying though," she answered with a sad smile, not realizing what she implied.

"Is that your way of telling me you guys have a lot of sex," deadpanned her friend.

A scowl fell on her face but she knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

"If I really wanted to brag about my sex life I would but it wouldn't be to you," was her snide remark.

He shook his head knowing that it would be his wives or Ino she talked to about that kind of thing.

"Have you talked with Lady Tsunade about it yet?" he questioned, knowing she most likely had confided in her master first.

"She says it is possible for me to get pregnant again but its going to take a miracle. I haven't told Naruto yet," she sighed.

To him, reading her emotions was as easy as reading an opponent with his Sharingan. He could tell she was worrying over the reaction of her husband.

"Be honest with him Sakura," said her teammate in a warning tone.

"I will," she answered quietly.

"Sakura," he called, his tone deeper, like he was scolding one of his children.

"I said I will," she reiterated, annoyed with parental tone.

"You guys will figure it out," encouraged the Uchiha.

"As long as his figuring it out isn't adding more wives," she teased husband of two.

Another chuckle sounded from her companion, a shift in the air told them soon the Sixth would be with them soon. The topic of their discussion was beside her in an instant. A cotton material was stuffed in both his nostrils keeping the blood at bay.

"What happened to you?" asked Snake with mild curiosity.

"Haruko has a new technique," Naruto answered with dismay in his words.

"She land that good of a hit?" inquired her other sensei.

"You'll have to ask her to show it to you sometime," responded the blond, trying to hide his devious grin.

Sakura suppressed the desire to laugh, she knew it was wrong to let their teammate walk into a trap like that but it was too much fun letting him get blindsided by the unruly teen. That's what he got for talking to her like a little kid. Her next challenge, who standing beside her, was to find a way to tell her husband something she didn't want to say and she thought he didn't want to hear.


End file.
